Wann werden Träume wahr?
by McAbe
Summary: Eine außerplanmäßige Begegnung mit Snape stellt Hermines Gefühlswelt auf den Kopf. Wie weit wird sie gehen, um zu bekommen was sie will? Und, wird sie dem gewachsen sein?
1. Prolog

Huhu! Hier mein erster Versuch, eine HG/SS Geschichte zu schreiben.

Einen riesigen Dank, begleitet von einem dicken Schmatzer, gehen an Malina und ihren _Siamesischen Zwilling_ Thea Potter, die Beta lesen, und so unendlich viel Geduld mit mir haben –ohne Euch geht nix- Danke sehr!

Disclaimer: Wie immer: Nix ist mir, alles gehört Ihr! Wem? Was für ne Frage! Na, J.K. Rowling natürlich. –ggg-

Und jetzt... Viel Spaß...

-o- -o- -o-

**Wann werden Träume wahr?**

Oh mein Gott, Merlin und alle Götter, die es gibt...

Was ist es, das du mir sagen willst?

Sprich doch mit mir, mich verlässt der Mut immer, wenn ich Dich sehe...

Sag es, Himmel hilf, bitte sag es doch....

Sommer

Deine Augen, deine wundervollen Augen, in denen das Licht ist...

Winter

Dunkel wie die Nacht, tief wie das Meer, fordernd wie der Orkan, der sich seine Freiheit nimmt...

Herbst

Du bist wie ein Sturm, der mich durchdringt, gewaltig, alles zerstörend...

Frühling

Du bist wie eine sanfte Brise, die meinen Körper umspielt, ihn streichelt, ihn herausfordert...

Wann habe ich angefangen, mich gegen die Gezeiten zu stellen?

Wann habe ich angefangen, die Gezeiten bezwingen zu wollen?

Du bist Liebe, du bist Verhängnis, du bist mein Verderben!

Ich weiß es und dennoch kann ich nicht anders, als dich lieben...


	2. Unerwartete Begegnung

**Chap 1 – Unerwartete Begegnung**

„Ginny, Hermine, raus aus euren Betten, aber schnell, wenn ich bitten darf. Es gibt eine Menge zu erledigen heute, los, los, wir müssen in die Winkelgasse und eure Schulsachen besorgen", schnappte Mrs. Weasley und wuselte aus dem Raum im zweiten Stock.

„Hmmm, Ginny, ich liebe deine Mum wirklich sehr, aber muss sie immer so resolut sein?", gähnte Hermine und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Insgeheim war sie etwas böse auf Mrs. Weasley, hatte sie sie doch unsanft aus einem wunderbaren Traum gerissen.

„Tja, wem sagst du das, Mine. Ich mach das seit sechzehn Jahren mit. Ich lebe immerhin noch und das ist ein gewaltiger Vorteil, meinst du nicht?", sagte Ginny, schwang sich aus den Federn und schlurfte Richtung Bad.

Hermine genoss noch für einige Momente das Faulsein. Sie hörte die Vögel, die draußen in den Bäumen fröhlich vor sich hin zwitscherten, und sah ihnen zu, wie sie von Ast zu Ast hüpften.

_Wie glücklich sie sind_, dachte sie und ihre Gedanken drifteten ab, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Nicht, dass in den vergangen Wochen etwas Weltbewegendes passiert war.

Voldemort hielt sich mehr oder weniger zurück, bis auf einige Überfälle auf Muggelgeborene, die leider allesamt ein grausiges Ende genommen hatten; die Mitglieder des Ordens gingen ein und aus, öffentliche und geheime Sitzungen fanden statt. Eigentlich war alles wie immer.

Alles bis auf eines!

Hermine, hatte sich verliebt. Zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben spielten die Hormone so _richtig _verrückt. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wollten mit dem Flattern gar nicht mehr aufhören.

_Ich bin verliebt! Ich bin richtig verliebt und es fühlt sich gut an!_

Das Objekt der Begierde?

Kein Geringerer als Professor Severus Snape!

-o- -o- -o-

Eine Woche zuvor, nach einer Tagung des Ordens, hatte Professor Snape ihr ausrichten lassen, mit ihr sprechen zu wollen, unten in der Küche. Der Überbringer, Sirius, war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, ausgerechnet von seinem _besten Freund_ aus seiner eigenen Küche vertrieben zu werden, überließ ihm aber dennoch das Feld.

Leicht nervös, wie sollte es auch anders sein, betrat Hermine die Küche. Das Erste, was ihr auffiel, war der fürchterliche Gestank, den Dungs Pfeife immer hinterließ. Nach Atem ringend sowie durch die Rauchschwaden hindurch tastend, erahnte sie Stuhl, Tisch und... ihren Professor.

„Bitte, Professor Snape, können Sie etwas gegen diesen verdammten Nebel und die _– Mist! –_schlechte Luft unternehmen, bevor ich in Ohnmacht falle?"Sie rieb sich schmerzhaft ihr Knie, nachdem ein Stuhl ihr keck den Durchgang verwehrte.

_Wie kann man nur in diesem Gestank rumhocken_, dachte sie und machte keinen Millimeter mehr.

Schemenhaft nahm sie wahr, dass Professor Snape mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte, und augenblicklich lichtete sich die Küche und wurde zu dem, was sie vorher war.

Severus Snape saß an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches, in Richtung des großen Kamins, indem ein Feuer munter prasselte.

Hermine fiel plötzlich auf, dass er ihr nicht offen entgegen trat, so wie gewöhnlich, sondern dass er nach unten in das Feuer blickte.

Es sah aus, als brauchte er einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er schließlich langsam seinen Blick hob.

Es traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er sah nicht gut aus. Man sah ihm an, dass er in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht hatte. Übernächtigt, ausgelaugt und irgendwie gebrochen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Diese Augen....Diese wundervollen tiefschwarzen Augen. Immer schon war sie von ihnen fasziniert. Egal, ob zornig funkelnd, verständnisvoll leuchtend oder blitzend und alles zerstörend... Sie liebte seine Augen, sagten sie doch soviel über ihn aus. Nicht umsonst hieß es: „Die Augen eines Menschen, sind der Spiegel seiner Seele."

Sie erinnerte sich an etwas, das sie in einem ihrer Bücher über „Schwarze Jade"gelesen hatte.

_Man sollte sie unbedingt meiden! Eine alte Legende besagt: _

_Die „grüne Jade"konnte das Eindringen des Teufels nicht vermeiden, so färbten sie sich schwarz, um alle zu warnen! Schwarze Jade wird hauptsächlich in der schwarzen Magie verwendet und wird der Vollständigkeit halber angeführt, um zu warnen! Grüne Jade bringt mit ihren sanften Schwingungen Harmonie, Klarheit und geistige Erneuerung._

_Ob seine Augen wohl manchmal grün werden?_,überlegte sie.

„Miss Granger, hören Sie auf mich anzustarren und schieben sie ihren Hintern auf den Stuhl, oder brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung?"

Hermine, durch seine peitschende Stimme aus ihrer Trance gerissen, wurde peinlich bewusst, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Peinlich berührt setzte sie sich.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir. Ich wollte nicht, ich meine, ich... es tut mir Leid. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Professor keine Lust auf Smaltalk hatte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ihr, wie sie es immer nannte, Heiliger Samariter brach durch und sie musste wissen, ob sie ihm irgendwie behilflich sein konnte.

Er verzog seinen Mund, blitze sie an, und im nächsten Augenblick lächelte er.

Er lächelte tatsächlich.

Nie zuvor hatte sie sein, Gesicht so gesehen. So ... so nett, so wundervoll, so unendlich charmant, Gott, soviel jünger, so sexy.

_Verdammt, wer ist das?_

Sie senkte ihren Blick.

„Danke, Miss Granger. Es ging mir schon besser, aber ich kann damit leben, und ich bin guten Mutes, dass es mich nicht umbringen wird". Er lächelte immer noch.

„Was nicht umbringt, härtet ab", flüsterte sie zu ihren Knien.

„In der Tat, Miss Granger".

_Mist, das sollte er gar nicht hören._

„Wer Schmerzen spürt, der lebt", sprach Snape weiter. „Wer lernt damit umzugehen, überlebt. Wer nichts mehr fühlt, stirbt".

Hermine blickte verblüfft auf und sah ihrem Professor in die Augen. Momente des stillen Verstehens machten sich breit und strömten in ihr Herz. Als würden ihre Gefühle von einem Vogel getragen, flogen sie ihm zu und setzen sich fest. Sie konnte, wollte nichts dagegen unternehmen, selbst wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Er war wie der Sommer.

Das Licht in seinen Augen war so warm und plötzlich voller Leben.

Hermine dachte einen Moment lang nach, ob sie es wagen könnte, ihm eine Frage zu stellen. Sie wollte diesen wundervollen Augenblick zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören, doch die Neugier siegte.

„Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen, dass Sie lediglich überleben?"

„Haben Sie vor, mich zu analysieren, Miss Granger?"Durchdringende Jade.

_Oh weh_. Was für ein Gespräch über den Tisch hinweg. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm mit ihren blödsinnigen Fragen vermutlich zu nahe getreten war, und wartete auf den Urknall.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht lösen von diesen dunklen Steinen, die sie zu durchschauen vermochten, mit ihrer Unerfahrenheit spielten und ihr sagten, dass sie verlor, wenn sie das Match wollte. Sie riss sich zusammen und versuchte einen neuen Anlauf.

„Nein Sir, das wollte ich selbstverständlich nicht. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine Aufdringlichkeit"

Einige Herzschläge später war er wieder da. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge, auf seinen Schultern war der Vogel, den sie ihm geschickt und der ihr Herz mit sich genommen hatte.

„Nun gut. Sie kneifen. Schade, ich hatte mich gerade auf ein neuerliches Intermezzo Ihrer geistigen Ergüsse eingestellt, aber wenn das so ist, kommen wir zur Sache."

Immer noch sah er sie an. Sie wusste, dass er sie damit für gewöhnlich kriegen würde, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken, denn sie war alles andere als auf den Mund gefallen. Aber diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun, also schwieg sie und erwiderte tapfer seinen Blick.

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine den Eindruck, als würde sein Ausdruck weicher und wärmer werden.

Stille legte sich über den Raum. Sie sahen sich weiterhin eine Zeitlang an, und unerwartet schlug die Stimmung irgendwie ins Negative um.

Für einen Moment vereint und doch so fern...

_Jade_, dachte Hermine, w_ie sanft und heilsam kannst du sein, aber auch so zerstörerisch bei falschem Gebrauch._

Ruckartig, so dass sie unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte, erhob sich der Tränkemeister von seinem Stuhl und wandte sich von ihr ab. Die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

„Miss Granger", zischte er. „Eigentlich bin ich nur hier geblieben, um mit Ihnen über

Ihren künftigen Leistungskurs sowie über zusätzliche Aufgaben im Bereich Zaubertränke zu sprechen beziehungsweise Sie in Kenntnis zu setzten... Mir scheint allerdings... Heute ist kein guter Tag dafür."

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich seine Augen wieder verschlossen. Tiefschwarz, undurchdringlich und ohne jegliche Wärme. Er hatte seine gewohnte Position eingenommen und wendete sich von ihr ab.

„Wir werden unser Gespräch auf den ersten Schultag verlegen, nach dem regulären Unterricht. Ich erwarte Sie also pünktlich um 19.30 Uhr in meinem Büro."

Hermine, die nichts anderes tat, als seinen Rücken anzustarren, war einem Herzinfarkt nahe, als er sich abrupt umdrehte, sie ansah, ihr zunickte und mit wehendem Umhang ohne ein weiters Wort aus der Küche rauschte.

Eine völlig konstatierte Hermine, blieb mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen alleine.

Sie musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über das, was gerade passiert war.

Sie hatte ihr Herz verschenkt. Der Vogel, ihr Vogel, hatte es zu ihm gebracht. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er es gespürt hatte.

Würde er es haben wollen? Mit Sicherheit nicht und trotzdem...

Der Sommer war da. Nicht nur draußen, nein, auch in ihr. Sie würde den Sommer gefangen nehmen und hoffen, dass sich die Gezeiten nicht ändern, denn dafür war es zu schön.

TBC

-o- -o- -o-

So das war es erstmal von mir. Über jede Review und über Anregungen würde ich mich riesig freuen. –bettelblickaufsetz-


	3. Traum

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog!

Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews. Himmel, man wird ja wirklich süchtig nach den Dingern. g

**malina**: -flaschesektauftischstell- Die haben wir zwei Hübschen uns auch redlich verdient nach dem ganzen Kampf. :-) Du bist, für mich, die „beste Beta"die ich mir vorstellen kann. Knuddel und Knutscher. Ach ja und sag Thea, sie soll bloß die Party nicht verpassen... (flüster, nicht nach den kommas gucken, büddde) LOL

**nici**: Huhu meine Liebe. Danke für dein Lob –abenochganzrotist- Du kannst deinen Kopf ruhig wieder aus dem Ofen nehmen. Ich verzeihe dir :-) Es freut mich das dir die Kapitel gefallen. Ja ja, die Jade, mal sehen ob ich sie weiter verwende –Hmmm- Übrigens, den Satz (Die Augen eines Menschen, sind der Spiegel zu seiner Seele) darfst du _natürlich_ verwenden. Ist doch Ehrensache ;-) Ich drück dich und liebe Grüße auch an Wusch!

**esta: **Danke sehr. Ein Lob von dir zu bekommen bedeutet mit sehr viel, gerade weil ich deine Storys geradezu verschlinge. Allerdings, nur wegen dir musste ich noch mal alles umwerfen in diesem Chap. Malina ist schon total gestresst! Egal, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Knuddel

**Maria3261102**: Danke, danke. Ich hoffe wirst mir auch weiterhin treu bleiben. Bussi

**dugbog**: Meine Liebe, auch wenn es nicht dein Paring ist (ich weiß, ich weiß) freu ich mich trotzdem das du meine Geschichte liest. –Abedugbogzubodenknuddelt-

**taro**: Herzlich willkommen. Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und hoffe das es so bleibt. Liebe Grüße

**amarganth**: Danke schön und weiterhin, viel Spaß beim lesen. Liebe Grüße

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So meine Lieben, weiter geht's mit einem schönen Traum –schmacht- ggg

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chap 2 –Traum**

Abgedunkelte Räume; ein großes Himmelbett; federleichte Bettwäsche mit sanfter grüner Seide überzogen. So warm und vertraut.

Sanfte Berührungen, Finger so lang, so zart zogen ihre Bahnen über ihren Körper.

Kleine Blitze, die über ihren gesamten Körper zuckten bei jeder seiner Berührungen. Sie hinterließen eine brennende Spur von Leidenschaft und Verlangen.

„Mehr", hauchte sie, „gib mir mehr, bitte!"

Sie spürte, wie er seine Berührungen intensivierte, sein wundervoller Mund liebkoste ihren Nacken, ihren Hals, hauchte zärtliche Küsse an ihr Ohr, was ihr einen weiteren Schauer durch ihr Rückrad jagte.

Seine Lippen, seine Hände, plötzlich überall an ihr, brachten sie schier um den Verstand.

Verstand? Den gab es nicht mehr, der setzte aus, sobald sie in seiner Nähe war - und es war richtig.

Sie wollte nichts mehr, als sich mit ihm zu vereinigen. Endgültig, und in der reinsten Form.

Seine Hände und seine Zunge erreichten ihre Brüste, umspielten die eine und die andere Seite, erst zärtlich, dann fordernd.

Sie bog ihren Rücken durch, um sich ihm entgegen zu strecken, um mehr von ihm zu haben.

Fordernde Hände, die sich ihrer Lustzone näherten, trieben sie fast zum Wahnsinn. Er zog leichte Kreise ihren Bauch hinab, glitt an den Außenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang, um dann an der Innenseite wieder hochzufahren. So unendlich provozierend; rauf, runter, rauf, runter, rauf...

Vor Erregung setzte ihre Atmung aus!

„Atme, Engel", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Sie versuchte Luft zu holen...

Sie spürte, wie er sich vorsichtig auf sie legte, sanft zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt und...

-o- -o- -o-

Schwer atmend schreckte Hermine auf. Immer wieder wurde sie an derselben Stelle aus diesem Traum gerissen. Träge öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte verschlafen auf ihren Wecker.

_Oh nein, halb sechs erst. Verflucht,_ _das darf nicht wahr sein. Nicht schon wieder._

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, erwachte Hermine schweißgebadet. Dieser Traum kostete sie allmählich Kraft, denn sie träumte ihn fast jede Nacht. Sie versuchte sie sich zu sammeln und langsam ihren Puls wieder auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit zu bringen, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

Schrittweise begann ihr Kopf zu arbeiten. Da an Schlaf nun nicht mehr zu denken war, überlegte sie, wann, ausgerechnet, dieser Mann von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Die Begegnung im Hauptquartier war wohl nur noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem i. Das Aufeinandertreffen dort weckte ihren Beschützerinstinkt, das Bedürfnis ihn festzuhalten, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, aber das Gefühl des Verliebtseins war vorher schon da.

Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, warum er am Grimmauldplatz das vorangegangene Treffen mit keiner Silbe erwähnt hatte. Es war ein so schöner Tag. Ein Tag, an dem sie eine etwas andere Seite von ihm kennen lernen durfte. Er selbst hatte es ja schließlich zugelassen.

Sie war zu Beginn der Sommerferien zusammen mit ihren Eltern zu einem Schnupperwochendende an die University of Cambridge eingeladen worden. Schließlich zog Hermine diese Uni für ihr späteres Studium in die engere Auswahl.

Wie sagte man immer so schön? Unverhofft kommt oft! Sie erinnerte sich.

_-Flashback-_

„Mum, Dad, ist es nicht einfach toll hier?", strahlte Hermine ihre Eltern an. Die

Begeisterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja, meine Kleine, ich muss zugeben, diese Universität ist recht beeindruckend. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du dich hier sehr wohl fühlen würdest", erwiderte Mr. Granger, angesichts seiner völlig aus dem Häuschen geratenen Tochter breit grinsend.

Nach einem langen Rundgang durch die einzelnen Colleges sowie einem Spaziergang über den Campus versammelte man sich nun zum Tee in einem der großen Salons. Anwärter und Eltern bekamen gleichermaßen die Gelegenheit, sich mit den verschiedenen Professoren zu unterhalten und Fragen zu stellen.

Hermine, die gerade auf einen ihrer eventuell zukünftigen Lehrer, Professor Julius M. Preston, zusteuerte, hielt abrupt an und ihr klappte der Mund auf. Neben ihm stand kein Geringerer als Professor Severus Snape. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, öffnete sie, und... er war immer noch da. Irgendwie beschlich sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dieser Mann sie verfolgte. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Noch nicht mal in ihren wohlverdienten Ferien hatte sie Ruhe vor ihm, obwohl sie eine derjenigen war, die keine Probleme mit ihm hatten. Na ja, nicht wirklich.

Gerade als Hermine sich umdrehen und sich heimlich aus dem Staub machen wollte, drang eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme ans Ohr. Wohlbekannt? Nein, nicht ganz. Etwas zu nett für ihren Geschmack.

„Sieh an, Miss Granger... Es war klar, dass Sie hier sein würden"

Hermine hob den Kopf und blickte in Professor Snapes freundliches Gesicht. Freundlich und Snape in einem Satz war schon ein Widerspruch in sich, nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr flüchten. Durchhalten war die Devise.

Lächelnd ging sie auf die Professoren zu und begrüßte beide mit Handschlag.

„Professor Preston, es ist mir eine Ehre...Professor Snape, wie nett, Sie so, ähm, unerwartet früh wieder zu sehen... Was tun Sie hier?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Professor Preston und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Severus Snape betrachtet Hermine eine Zeitlang von oben herab, bevor er antwortete.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Miss Granger. Allerdings, bevor Sie gleich anfangen, von einem Bein aufs Nächste zu hüpfen, weil Sie etwas nicht wissen und sich lächerlich machen - nicht dass mich das stören würde", setzte er ätzend hinzu, „- werde ich es Ihnen dennoch verraten."

Peinlich berührt senkte Hermine ihren Kopf. Das war jawohl die Höhe, sie vor Professor Preston so zu maßregeln. Zugegeben, sie hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, auch ich habe studiert, und zwar bei Professor Preston und Professor O'Donell. Und sollten Sie die Absicht verfolgen sich hier einzuschreiben, werden Sie wohl oder übel eine Empfehlung von mir brauchen, was bedeutet, ich fungiere bei den Hogwarts-Absolventen als Berater für die hiesigen Ausbilder", schloss Severus Snape.

Er lächelte. Falsch, er belächelte Hermine nun aufgrund ihres ziemlich verdutzen Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Gut, das zu wissen, Professor Snape", erwiderte Hermine etwas kleinlaut.

„Möchten Sie uns nicht Ihre Eltern vorstellen, Miss Granger? Ich bin sicher, sie brennen darauf, den meistgehassten Lehrer von Hogwarts persönlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Snape mit funkelnden Augen.

Hermine, jetzt völlig perplex, stammelte etwas von wegen „Ich geh sie holen"und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit ihren Eltern im Schlepptau zurück.

Was dann folgte, war wie ein Film, Hollywood-Style in Vollendung. Professor Preston, eh ein netter Mensch, wie ihr schien, unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrem Vater - aber Professor Snape, der begrüßte ihre Mutter sogar mit einem angedeuteten Handkuss.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Man aß gemeinsam zu Abend und ein ums andere Mal versuchte Hermine herauszufinden, mit wem sie es hier in den letzten Stunden eigentlich zu tun hatte. Sie ließ ihren Zaubertrankmeister nicht aus den Augen, wartete sie doch immer noch auf den großen Knall beziehungsweise auf das wahre Gesicht des Herrn Professor.

Nichts passierte, nicht wirklich. Er war zwar immer noch herablassend und sarkastisch aber nicht so extrem, wie sie es aus der Schule gewohnt war. Es hielt sich alles im Rahmen. Manchmal, wenn er sich für einen Augenblick unbeobachtet fühlte, konnte man so etwas wie Entspannung bei ihm erkennen. Diese kurzen Momente, so empfand es Hermine, machten aus ihm eine ganz andere Person.

Ihre anfängliche Entrüstung - über ihn - wich einer wachsenden Faszination - für ihn. Je später es wurde, desto mehr fühlte sie sich auf eine Art zu ihm hingezogen, die Hermine sich im Moment selber nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht war die Anziehung eher als eine Herausforderung zu verstehen, endlich hinter seine Maske sehen zu können. Zu ergründen wie er sein konnte, wenn er tatsächlich er selbst war.

Die ultimative Bestimmung für jede Frau, die einem solchen Mann begegnet.

Und immer wieder seine Augen. Diese unglaublichen Blicke. Hermine hatte im Laufe des Abends festgestellt, dass der Schlüssel zu ihm, zu seinem Inneren, seine Augen waren. Mehr als einmal, wenn er sie ansah, ging es ihr durch und durch und kleine Schmetterlinge begannen in ihrem Magen zu fliegen. Sie ertappte sich dabei, das Gefühl all zu sehr zu genießen und ihn beinahe anzuhimmeln.

Er hatte was. Daran gab es überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Wo war dieser Mann nur, wenn sie in Hogwarts waren? Hermine wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er so etwas wie eine „multiple Persönlichkeit", denn anders waren seine vielen Gesichter und sein Verhalten nicht zu erklären.

„Miss Granger", flüsterte von links jemand in ihr Ohr. „Sind Sie noch bei uns?"

Der Schauer, den die Stimme hinterließ, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein

„Wie, was? Ähm, ja natürlich... ähm, ich bin da... ähm... Professor Snape."Hermine wurde so rot, dass es ihm sicherlich nicht entgangen war.

_- Kann ihm irgendwer bitte diese Augen ausstechen? Irgendjemand, irgendwie? Nein? Verdammt! -_

Er lächelte. So schnell, wie das Lächeln da war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Gleichwohl genug für Hermine, um ihr Herz zu berühren. Für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblicks war sie tatsächlich versucht, ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht auszustrecken. Glücklicherweise besann sie sich.

„Ich war gerade dabei mich zu verabschieden, Miss Granger und... Sie sind noch an der Reihe", ließ er mit sanfter Stimme vernehmen.

Hermine erhob sich, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und spürte, wie ihr wieder das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Ja, ähm, nun... Professor. Es war ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag und... Abend. Vielen Dank dafür", stammelte sie.

„Ich habe zu danken, Miss Granger. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."Er nahm ihre Hand. „Es freut mich, dass wir die Gelegenheit hatten, uns ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen."

Ein letztes Nicken in die gesamte Runde, und mit wehendem Umhang verließ Professor Snape das Geschehen.

_Feingefühl hat er, dass muss man ihm lassen_, dachte Hermine als sie ihm hinterher sah.

_- Flashback Ende -  
_

Ja! Das war es wohl. Das war der alles entscheidende Tag. An diesem Nachmittag flog ihr geistiger Begleiter, ihr Vogel, zum ersten Mal mit einem Stück ihres Herzens zu ihm.

Sie lächelte. _Was für eine verrückte Welt, in der ich lebe. Alles ist Magie, so oder so, und alles ist vorherbestimmt, so oder so..._

Kurze Zeit später erhob sich Hermine mit einem Schwung aus den Federn und trottete Richtung Badezimmer.

Ein flüchtiger Blick in den Spiegel genügte und ihr wurde klar, dass sie so auf keinen Fall jemandem unter die Augen treten konnte. Schon gar nicht ihm.

Schließlich stieg sie unter eine äußerst kalte Dusche, um ihre Lebensgeister zu aktivieren, und fasste einen folgenschweren Entschluss.

_Er muss und er wird es erfahren, koste es, was es wolle. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Schlimmer kann es nicht werden... Doch, kann es. Ich werde mir vermutlich mein eigenes Grab schaufeln aber egal. Was geschehen soll, wird geschehen. _

Hermine war bereit den Weg zu gehen, denn letztendlich war es ihr lieber, niedergemacht zu werden, als sich weiterhin jede Nacht dieser Tortur von unerfüllten Träumen zu unterziehen.

Nach etwa dreißig Minuten verließ Hermine ihr Badezimmer. Mutiger denn je ging sie in Richtung Große Halle zum Frühstück, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu ahnen, welch eine Auswirkung es haben würde, Professor Severus Snape zu gestehen, dass sie ihn liebt.

-o- -o- -o-

TBC

Ihr kennt ja das kleine Knöpfchen da unten ggg -liebguck-


	4. Alles, nur das nicht

Juhu meine Damen -gg-

Auf geht's mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ein ganzes Chapi nur mit Severus. Hm, ich bin lieb, oder ;-)

Bevor es aber losgeht, einen persönlichen Dank an meine „liebsten" Reviewer

**First of all...Malina:** Du hast mich mit deiner Review auf eine nette kleine Idee gebracht –evilgrins- Hm, er könnte sie verhauen? Na... dafür wird ich Sorgen! Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich knutsch dich ganz ganz fest! Übrigens, bist du sicher das Almdudler alkoholfrei ist?(abesichamkopfkratztundüberlegt)

**Nici:** Ich liebe deine Reviews. Ich freu mich immer total wenn du mir schreibst :-) Ja, Sev als Gentleman musste sein, aber glaub mir, dass wird sich ändern. Du wirst schon sehen –ggg- Schmatzer für dich

**Dugbog: **Huhu, mein Kompliment. Du bist immer noch dabei. Das freut mich ganz besonders. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Also, dran bleiben. Ich knuddel dich

**Taro:** Was heißt du hast solche Träume nicht? –verwirrtguck- Ich werd dir ein paar davon schicken, ok?! Liebe Grüße an dich

**Sina: **Hallo. Ich freu mich das die Fic dir bis jetzt gefällt, und hoffe das es so bleibt. Liebe Grüße an dich.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So und jetzt geht es endlich weiter

**Alles, nur das nicht!**

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister in Hogwarts, Schrecken aller Erst- bis Siebtklässler, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, auf das Vorzubereiten was heute auf ihn zukommen würde. Der erste Unterrichtstag.

Naive, zumeist unfähige und nervtötende Erstklässler, ein neuer Schwung, wie jedes Jahr. Der Rest der Jahrgangsstufen war bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen auch nicht besser. Gott, wie er das hasste, immer wieder aufs Neue mit soviel Unfähigkeit konfrontiert zu sein. Warum er Lehrer geworden war? Er wusste es fast selbst nicht mehr.

Das Festessen am gestrigen Abend, verlief wie immer. Slytherin; vollständig angetreten. Hufflepuff; wie üblich ein aufgescheuchter Haufen. Ravenclaw; schwatzend und gackernd und Gryffindor; arrogant plus überheblich und was durfte nicht fehlen? Natürlich: Das Trio Infernale.

Er erinnerte sich als sein Blick während des Essen ganz kurz an Hermine Granger hängen blieb, wie sein Magen sich für einen Moment zusammenzog und ein Kribbeln einsetzte.

Es gab Momente in seinem Leben, in denen der Zorn auf alles und jedes ihn übermannte. Im Augenblick jedoch richtete sich seine Wut gegen sich selbst.

Die Begegnung mit ihr in Cambridge schob sich in sein Gedächtnis. Es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag und Abend gewesen. Er hatte Miss Granger von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt. Nicht aufdringlich, nicht besserwisserisch und nervend, sondern besonnen und nett. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wohl und aufgrund des angenehmen Umstands hatte er es sich selbst erlaubt ein wenig zu entspannen und seinerseits zugelassen, dass auch sie einen etwas anderen Professor kennen lernen konnte.

Was jedoch überhaupt nicht in Ordnung war, war das denkwürdige Treffen mit ihr am Grimmauldplatz.

Es beschäftigte ihn nun schon seit Tagen, mehr als ihm lieb war.

Er hatte sich verhalten wie ein Narr. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, und das passierte einem Severus Snape normalerweise nie! Er war buchstäblich geflüchtet, da er nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Professor Snape hatte ernsthaft damit begonnen, sich intensiv mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Immer wieder versuchte er zu analysieren, was bei dem Treffen an der Uni und vor allem unten in der Küche in London zwischen ihnen, beziehungsweise mit Miss Granger geschehen war. Er kam nicht wirklich zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis.

Eines jedoch war ihm nach näherer Betrachtung klar geworden. Da waren Gefühle im Spiel! Gefühle, mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte und die er absolut nicht wollte. Sie brachte ihm Zuneigung entgegen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Gefühle waren nach seinem Dafürhalten völlig fehl am Platz. Sie gehörten nicht in sein Leben und passten nicht in seine Situation. Nicht nach so vielen Jahren. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals mehr Empfindungen zuzulassen, und dabei würde es bleiben. Schließlich war er mit dieser Einstellung weit gekommen. Es war immer wieder hilfreich in seiner Stellung als aktiver Todesser und Spion, Empfindungen jeglicher Art ausblenden zu können, um niemanden eine Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und hatte wieder Hermine Grangers Gesicht vor sich, wie sie auf dem Küchenstuhl saß und ihn ansah, wie ihre Wangen einen Hauch von Rot annahmen als sie sich in Cambridge verabschiedeten.

Immer öfter, wenn er an sie dachte, zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Er musste unweigerlich lächeln. Still und leise hatte sich die kleine Miss Granger, bei näherer Betrachtung, zu einer attraktiven jungen Frau entwickelt. Nicht nur, was ihren Intellekt betraf, sondern auch sonst in jeglicher Hinsicht. Sie war erwachsen geworden.

Aber warum zum Teufel sah er sie jetzt anders als bisher? Woher kamen diese merkwürdigen Sinneseindrücke so plötzlich, die er nicht definieren konnte?

Da war etwas in ihrem Ausdruck, das ihn berührte. Ihre Augen sprachen nicht nur von Mitgefühl und Verständnis, sie waren voller Zärtlichkeit.

Grimmauldplatz! Er erinnerte sich an einen kaum merklichen Druck auf seiner Schulter. Unwillkürlich sah er wieder nach rechts und sah nichts. Aber er spürte und er fühlte... Wärme, Nähe, Geborgenheit, Zärtlichkeit. All diese Eindrücke, die sich seiner bemächtigten, ungewohnte Sinnesreize, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, nicht in dieser Form. Es fühlte sich fast gut an.

Eine kleine, leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte, dass sie sich womöglich in ihn verliebt haben könnte. Zunächst ignorierte er den Gedanken, denn das war absurd.

Oder doch nicht? Aber wie, wann und warum?

Immer wieder schlich sich die Stimme in seine Innenwelt, wurde lauter und sprach, bis sie wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf hallte und er sie nicht mehr vernachlässigen konnte.

„Alles, nur das nicht!"sagte er laut vor sich hin. Professor Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und begann in seinem Kerker auf und ab zu gehen.

„In Ordnung, Severus. Das ist undenkbar. Sie ist nicht in dich verliebt. Das meinst du nur, weil du zu keinem anderen plausiblen Schluss kommst. Sie. Ist. Nicht. In. Dich. Verliebt! Warum sollte sie auch?"

Es gelang ihm nicht, so sehr er sich auch mühte, seine Einsicht bei Seite zu schieben. Was, wenn dem tatsächlich so war? Herr Gott, das fehlte ihm gerade noch zu seinem Glück. Wie sollte er denn mit einer pubertierenden, verliebten Göre umgehen, – sie war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so erwachsen -, sollte er doch zusätzlich für den Orden mit ihr arbeiten, auf Wunsch von Dumbledore. Es konnte, es durfte nicht sein.

Professor Snape zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er setzte sich abermals an seinen Schreibtisch, holte dreimal tief Luft und sortierte seine Überlegungen.

_Hast du sie etwa irgendwie ermutigt? Völlig ausgeschlossen! Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan... Nun gut, nichts ist so wie es zu sein scheint, Severus. Du kannst im Augenblick nichts weiter tun als abwarten und sehen, wie sie sich dir gegenüber verhält. Entsprechend kann ich immer noch agieren, falsch, reagieren._

Das Letzte, was er wollte, war eine Schülerin, die in ihn verknallt war. Ganz davon abgesehen, fragte er sich was sie eigentlich in ihm sah, sollte es tatsächlich so sein. Und wie sollte er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, nämlich ihre gemeinsame Arbeit, wenn Hermine Granger ständig in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte und verliebt um ihn rumschwirrte?

_Severus, du bist Profi genug. _Wie sagten die Muggel immer: Abwarten und Tee trinken. _Whiskey wäre mir lieber_. Mehr konnte er schlichtweg nicht tun. Dennoch, dass es eine Siebzehnjährige schaffte, ihn aus seiner Facon zu bringen, ärgerte ihn gewaltig.

Heute würde er der Lösung vielleicht ein wenig näher kommen.

Erstens, hatte er Slytherin und Gryffindor in den ersten beiden regulären Stunden, anschließend den Leistungskurs der Abschlussklassen, natürlich mit Granger, und er hatte sie für 19.30 Uhr in sein Büro bestellt, um über künftige Ordensaufträge im Bereich Zaubertränke mit ihr zu sprechen. Das würde interessant werden, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen, Miss Granger genau im Auge zu behalten und sollte er feststellen, dass sie sich tatsächlich in irgendeiner Form zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, so würde er es im Keim ersticken.

Er erhob sich. Es wurde langsam Zeit für den Unterricht. Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er sein Büro, rauschte in sein Klassenzimmer und öffnete die Kerkertür für seine Schüler.

Die Slytherins strömten herein und wie immer in leicht geduckter Haltung, schlichen auch die Gryffindors auf ihre Plätze. Nicht so Miss Granger. Mit leicht nach vorne gerecktem Kinn blieb sie vor ihm stehen, schaute ihm offen in die Augen, lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Morgengruß entgegen.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als sich Ihre Blicke an diesem Tagesbeginn zum ersten Mal begegneten, und es sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

Meine Lieben. Das war es mal wieder von mir. Es war sicher nicht so spannend wie erwartet, aber nötig für die Geschichte. Im nächsten Chap geht es dann zur Sache –ggg- VERSPROCHEN!

Ihr kennt ja das kleine Knöpfchen hier unten. Fleißig eure Meinung tippen –ganzliebguck-

Butterbier und Kekse für alle...


	5. Geständnis

Aloha meine Lieben! Da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

So viele Reviews –freufreu- Ich bin total begeistert.

_Here we go_:

**First of all, Malina**: Danke, danke, danke für deine Geduld und Hilfe. Du findest das mit dem Druck auf der Schulter süß? Hm, das Vögelchen wird ihm noch öfter etwas zwitschern, denke ich ;-) Und na ja, er ist halt wie er ist, der Gute. Mal sehen wie er das Magenziehen künftig deutet denn das wird er noch öfter bekommen. Ich knuddel und knutsch dich...

**Nici: **Sagte ich bereits das ich deine Reviews liebe? Ja hab ich! Hm, ja es war etwas kurz das Pitelchen, allerdings kann man etwas auch tot schreiben und das tue ich dann lieber nicht. Warum er so miesepetrig ist? Ich werde ihn fragen und ich werde etwas dagegen unternehmen, versprochen. Allerdings wird er nicht so schmusig, wie einige der Damen es wohl gerne hätten. Lass dich überraschen. Die Geschichte wird noch düster werden. Ich drück dich und einen Schmatzer an Wusch!

**haunted-jess**: Eine neue Leserin. Ich bin begeistert. Vielen Dank für deine Komplimente. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Liebe Grüße

**Dugbog**: Ich hoffe dir fehlen nicht die Worte! Schön bei der Stange bleiben meine Liebe. Ich freue mich, dass du dir Chap 5 auch noch „antun" wirst. -gg- Ganz liebe Grüße

**amarganth**: Toll das es dir immer besser gefällt. Auf seine Reaktion wirst du aber noch etwas warten müssen. Sorry. Liebe Grüße

**pima**: Ich freue mich so darüber das du meine Geschichte liest und sie dir auch noch gefällt -rotwerd- Das bedeutet mir viel. Du hast Recht, mir gefällt diese Paring auch am besten. Gerade bei Snape kann man sich doch richtig austoben wenn es um „Nettigkeiten" geht -gg- Danke für das Butterbier, lecker. Ich spendier später ne neue Runde. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll...

**Momo**: Huhu, ich freue mich das du dir die Zeit genommen hast -wink- Ja, na ja, mal sehen wie das hier weitergeht. (siehe Nici) Es wird hier nicht alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, dass ist sicher! Und eigentlich weiß ich noch nicht recht ob es ein Happy End geben wird. We will see -zwinker- Sei weiter gespannt. Ich knuddel dich...

**G-T-:** Es geht schon weiter. Danke für dein Lob. Oha, du hast es getan? Lass mich wissen wie es ausgegangen ist. Das interessiert mich doch sehr. Liebe Grüße...

**Taro Misaki**: Huhu -wink- ich freue mich das es dir noch so gut gefällt. Ich hab mich echt beeilt. Mal sehen wie weit ihn sein helles Köpfchen bringen wird -gg- Liebe Grüße

So, puh, das war harte Arbeit. Jetzt geht's aber endlich zum Chap. 3 – 2 – 1... und los!!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Geständnis -**

Es gibt Momente und Tage im Leben, in denen man sich wünscht, man hätte die eine oder andere Entscheidung besser nicht getroffen. Ein solcher Tag war heute für Hermine.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden mutig und unerschütterlich in dem, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, wurde sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Sie war sich nun, kurz vor der ersten richtigen Begegnung mit ihm, gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr Vorhaben wirklich eine so gute Idee war.

Sie war Professor Snape bei Unterrichtsbeginn offen entgegen getreten, hatte ihm direkt in die Augen gesehen, ihn angelächelt und süß wie Honig einen guten Morgen gewünscht. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, auch wenn sie insgeheim das Gegenteil gehofft hatte, war sein Blick kalt, gleichgültig und emotionslos.

Die vorangegangenen Treffen mit ihm hatten sie allerdings eines gelehrt: Nichts ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint, gerade er nicht, soviel war sicher. Nun, da sie andere Seiten an ihm gesehen hatte, ob von ihm gewollt oder nicht, war Hermine in diese Gefühlsachterbahn geraten.

Zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Neville nahm sie ihren Platz in der hinteren Reihe ein und beschloss, den Dingen erst einmal ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Und sie liefen... in Form eines schwarz gekleideten Mannes an ihr vorbei. Mit einem alles vernichtenden Blick begann Professor Snape seinen Unterricht.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie zu meinem Leidwesen alle vollständig anwesend... Wir werden heute mit dem Vielsaft-Trank beginnen. Der Trank wird, wie die Meisten von Ihnen hoffentlich wissen, mehrere Stunden beziehungsweise Tage in Anspruch nehmen und eines, meine Damen und Herren, schicke ich vorweg... Sollte ich einen von Ihnen dabei erwischen, dass er oder sie sich durch irgendwelche Banalitäten ablenken lässt, während Sie mit diesem Trank beschäftigt sind, fliegt raus und braucht nicht wiederzukommen. Ist das klar?"

Allgemeines Kopfnicken, gefolgt von gemurmelten Worten wie: „Ja, Sir", „ja, Professor Snape", waren zu hören und jedem im Raum war klar, angesichts seines düsteren Ausdrucks, dass er es todernst meinte.

„Na bitte, wenigstens etwas. Da ich nicht die Absicht habe, meine Zeit mit weiteren Einführungen zu verschwenden, beginnen Sie sofort mit Ihrer Aufgabe. Wie immer... Anweisungen an der Tafel."

Nachdem die Schüler die Anweisungen an der Tafel mehr oder minder genau studiert hatten, begannen sie damit ihre Kessel aufzustellen und nach und nach in Richtung des Vorratsschrankes zu marschieren, um sich die ersten Zutaten für den komplizierten Trank zu holen. Auf dem Weg zum Schrank mussten sie an Professor Snapes Schreibtisch vorbei. Hermine war eine der Letzten und musste einen Moment warten, um an die nötigen Utensilien zu gelangen.

Sie spürte die Blicke von Professor Snape in ihrem Nacken, drehte sich nervös zu ihm um und begegnete seinen tiefschwarzen Augen.

Er betrachtete sie, wie Hermine fand, mit einem fast schon unverschämten Ausdruck von Amüsiertheit, welcher sie sogleich dazu veranlasste, puterrot zu werden. Innerlich schalt sie sich selbst für dieses blödsinnige pubertierende Verhalten und versuchte die immer weiter aufsteigende Hitze unter Kontrolle zu bringen... leider mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Was zum Teufel sollte das? Warum sah er sie so an? Was ging in seinem Kopf vor?

Sekunden später setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein und in dem Bewusstsein, dass es wohl besser wäre, ihn zu fragen, was denn bei ihrem Anblick so vergnüglich war, trat sie die Flucht nach vorne an.

„Ähm... entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor Snape. Sie scheinen offensichtlich bei der Betrachtung meiner Person amüsiert zu sein. Würden Sie mir verraten, was so erheiternd ist... bitte?"

Er ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er bohrte sich förmlich in ihr Innerstes und Hermine wurde zunehmend nervöser. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr erschien, erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, glitt fast lautlos auf sie zu, blieb neben ihr stehen, senkte seinen Kopf in Richtung ihres Ohres und flüsterte samtweich...:

„Schnurren Sie doch mal für mich, Miss Granger."

Hermine traf förmlich der Schlag. Wie festgefroren stand sie da. Sie nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass er sich von ihr entfernte und sie mit der Gewissheit alleine ließ, dass er über die Eskapaden in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr genauestens Bescheid wusste.

Das hatte gesessen! Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Treffer und versenkt!

_Mistkerl! Gott, ist das peinlich, verdammt, verdammt!_

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von puterrot zu leichenblass. Wenn sie nicht schleunigst geregelt Luft holte, würde sie hier und jetzt in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm gewiss nicht auch noch verschaffen wollen.

_Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, Hermine, ganz ruhig bleiben._

Sie schnappte sich leicht zittrig einige Florfliegen, Blutegel und einen Knöterich und sah zu, dass sie unbeschadet an ihren Platz zurückkam. Sie konnte förmlich durch ihren Hinterkopf sehen, dass Snape ihr aus irgendeiner dunklen Kerkerecke immer noch mit seinen Blicken folgte.

Nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war und sie sich innerlich auf wahrscheinlich neuerliche Attacken vorbereitet hatte, begann sie ihre Zutaten feinsäuberlich zu zerkleinern. Immer wieder sah sie von ihrem Kessel hoch und suchte mit ihren Augen das Klassenzimmer nach ihm ab. Noch mal wollte sie sich nicht so kalt von ihm erwischen lassen. Leider hatte er die lästige Angewohnheit, immer dann aufzutauchen wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete.

Aber es geschah nichts weiter. Er sah zwar während der folgenden zwei Stunden einige Male in ihre Richtung, bohrte sich in ihre Augen und vermittelte ihr den Eindruck als wolle er sie zum Abendessen auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekommen, allerdings blieben verbale Angriffe aus.

Nun ja, der Tag war noch lang und Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass er noch etwas für sie in petto hatte. Allerdings beschloss sie für sich selbst, sich von neuerlichen Attacken seinerseits nicht mehr einschüchtern zu lassen.

Sie schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Spätestens heute Abend in seinem Büro würde sich zeigen, wie weit ihn seine heiß geliebte, beißende Art bringen würde, wenn sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzte.

Nach Beendigung der ersten beiden Zaubertrankstunden hatten sie zwanzig Minuten Pause. Hermine verließ mit Harry, Ron und Neville den Kerker, um sich im Gang etwas die Beine zu vertreten und kurz durchzuatmen. Neville verabschiedete sich bei seinen Klassenkameraden, denn er war nicht im Leistungskurs von Professor Snape und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Hermine? Hermine! Hallo, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"hörte sie Harry wie durch Watte.

„Wie, was? Ja klar. Alles bestens... Snape weiß es!", sprudelte aus ihr heraus.

„Er weiß was?"fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

„Na, das mit dem Vielsaft-Trank. Er weiß, dass ich ihn gebraut und schlussendlich verhauen habe. Na ja, zumindest, was meine Wahl des Haares betrifft. Er hat mir eben ins Ohr geflüstert, dass ich mal für ihn schnurren soll. Frechheit!"

Im ersten Augenblick starrten die beiden Jungen ihre Freundin an und schon im nächsten Moment prusteten die Zwei los und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete die Szenerie mit leicht hervorquellenden Augen. Das war die Höhe. Ihre beiden besten Freunde lachten sie aus, sie lachten sie wirklich aus. Wut stieg in ihr hoch und am liebsten hätte sie den Zweien eine geklatscht. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie jetzt tun sollte und wartete erstmal ab.

„Und?", brachte Harry nach einer Weile unter Tränen hervor.

„Und was?", fauchte Hermine.

„Kannst du es... Ich meine schnurren, hast du..."Harry brach ab und kugelte sich weiter vor Vergnügen.

„Sehr witzig Harry James Potter, wirklich sehr witzig", giftete sie.

„Du hättest ihm sagen sollen, dass er dich hinter den Ohren kraulen soll und dann, und dann... fängst du an zu schnurren", stammelte Ron in Richtung Hermine, sah sie mit tränenden Augen an, bevor es ihn erneut vor Lachen schüttelte.

Es reichte. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht länger mit ansehen. Sie war mehr als getroffen. Sie war auf eine Art verletzt. Es tat ihr weh, dass die Beiden sich auf ihre Kosten so sehr vergnügten. Hermine spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen, beschloss die Pause vorzeitig abzubrechen und in den Unterrichtsraum zu gehen, bevor sie sich blamierte, indem sie weinte und damit auch noch den wartenden Slytherins eine Angriffsfläche bot.

So würdevoll wie möglich machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt ging Richtung Labor 1 trat ein und schlug die Tür etwas heftiger als vorgesehen hinter sich zu, so dass sie leicht krachte. Im Halbdunkel des Labors vernahm sie sogleich eine allzu bekannte Stimme.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Grundgütiger, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Professor Snape war bereits im Labor. Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, rang um Fassung, versuchte ihre Tränen niederzukämpfen und sah dann in Richtung der Stimme.

Er stand gebeugt an einem der Labortische und bereitete offenbar noch etwas für den kommenden Unterricht vor.

„Ich... es tut mir leid Sir, ich wollte die Tür nicht zuschlagen, es war keine Absicht", kam es mit leicht belegter Stimme.

„Sie sollten lernen, ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten, Miss Granger, oder es zumindest dahin lenken, wo es Sinn macht", schnarrte er.

Hermine machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Als sie näher kam, schaute er auf. Er sah ihr direkt in ihre Augen und Hermines Magen machte sogleich einen Salto rückwärts.

Wie er so dastand inmitten des Spiels aus Licht und Schatten, erschien er ihr noch geheimnisvoller, noch mysteriöser und noch anziehender als sonst. Dieser Mann hatte eine so unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf Hermine, dass alleine der Gedanke ihn hier und jetzt zu berühren, ausreichte um sie fast um ihren Verstand zu bringen. Hermine empfand diese Szene außerdem als äußerst romantisch. Alleine mit ihm, in einem halbdunklen Labor...

Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Fantasie Flügel bekam und sich Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge ausbreiteten von einem Zaubertranklehrer, der seiner Robe von seinen Schultern streicht und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes langsam öffnet.

_Sag es ihm jetzt_, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf, _mach schon, Hermine, sag es ihm._

Ganz unbeabsichtigt entwich ihr ein kleiner, leiser Seufzer.

Wohl doch nicht leise genug. Professor Snape hatte ihn gehört. Er fixierte sie einen Moment mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen und zog dann abrupt seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker des Stabs wurde es taghell und alle Romantik war augenblicklich dahin.

„Was ist los, Granger, haben Sie irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

„Bitte?"

„Aha, Sie haben es also an den Ohren!"

„Bitte?", Hermine klang jetzt ernsthaft verwirrt.

„Herrgott, Granger, benutzen Sie ein neues Wort, es wird langweilig... Was ist los mit Ihnen, warum sind Sie nicht bei Ihren netten kleinen Freunden in der Pause? ... Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, es gab Streit im Paradies."

Seine Stimme hatte wieder ihren üblichen kalten, sarkastischen Klang angenommen und er nagelte sie fest mit seinem Blick.

Betreten sah Hermine zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte ihm zu gerne gesagt, dass seine Bemerkung dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Harry und Ron sich über sie lustig gemacht hatten, traute sich aber nicht es auszusprechen.

„Also gut, dann tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und wischen Sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie machen sich lächerlich", schloss er ätzend und wendete sich von ihr ab.

Es läutete. Die Schüler des Leistungskurses kamen in die Klasse. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele. Ein paar Ravenclaws, zwei Schülerinnen aus Hufflepuff, einer kleiner Haufen Slytherins, unter ihnen Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini und ein paar aus ihrem eigenen Haus.

Sie würdigte Ron und Harry keines Blickes, als die Beiden eintraten und auf ihre Tische zugingen. Hermine hatte keine Lust weiter zu ihrer Belustigung beizutragen und entschied sich deshalb für einen Labortisch weiter vorne, um wenigstens für den Moment Ruhe vor den Zweien zu haben.

Professor Snape informierte die Klasse darüber, dass sie damit beginnen würden, an einer abgeschwächten Form des Veritaserums zu arbeiten. Er ließ überhaupt keinen Zweifel daran, dass sollte man sich daneben benehmen, er dem Übeltäter ein paar Tropfen zukommen lassen würde, was die Schüler veranlasste kurz zu schlucken und die Sache wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

Niemand war darauf erpicht seine tiefsten Geheimnisse vor der gesamten Klasse auszubreiten und Hermine selbst schon mal gar nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass auch Harry sich nicht unbedingt in seiner Haut wohl fühlte.

Gegen Mittag, nachdem sich Harry und Ron mit einem herzerweichenden Dackelblick bei ihr entschuldigt hatten, war alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen den Dreien. Der Ärger war verflogen und bei der Vorstellung das Snape Hermine hinter den Ohren kraulen würde, wurde ihr leicht warm.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und ehe Hermine sich versah, war es Abend geworden, Zeit zum Essen.

In der Großen Halle setzte sie sich zu mit den Jungs zu Ginny, um mit ihnen zu Abend zu essen. Viel bekam Hermine allerdings nicht runter, je später es wurde, desto nervöser wurde sie.

Zwanzig nach sieben. Höchste Zeit zum Aufbruch.

Mit zittrigen Knien machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu Snapes Büro. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie vor seiner Tür. Noch zwei Minuten Zeit. Hermine kam sich vor, als würde sie das Zimmer ihres eigenen Henkers betreten müssen.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, angefangen von _blöde ganz blöde Idee_ bis hin zu _du bist lebensmüde und nicht mehr richtig im Kopf, vergiss es einfach und halt bloß den Mund_.

Noch eine Minute. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Heute Morgen noch so mutig, hatte sie jetzt Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Sie würde sich gleich übergeben müssen, da war sie fast sicher.

Oh Gott, halb Acht. _Augen zu und durch, Hermine, wird schon schief gehen._

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und... klopfte.

„Herein", hörte sie seine Stimme und betrat sogleich darauf das Büro.

Wie üblich saß Professor Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und war anscheinend dabei, Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren. Er sah von seiner Arbeit auf, als Hermine eintrat.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger, setzten Sie sich", sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch.

Hermine ging mit wackeligen Beinen auf ihn zu und nahm Platz.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, legte seine langen schmalen Finger aneinander und musterte sie für einige Augenblicke, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Miss Granger, ich habe ihnen bereits am Grimmauldplatz gesagt, dass ich mich mit Ihnen über Ihre künftigen Arbeiten beziehungsweise Zusatzaufgaben im Bereich Zaubertränke unterhalten möchte."

Hermine nickte.

„Nun, es ist der Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore", seine Stimme nahm einen leicht gequälten Unterton an, „dass Sie mir zur Hand gehen, was die Arbeit an Tränken für den Orden anbelangt. Das heißt im Klartext, dass ich Ihnen in den kommenden Monaten ein Menge abverlangen werde, sollten Sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen, wovon ich ausgehe."

Hermine hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Monatelange Arbeit mit dem Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Jeden Tag. Hermine wusste im Augenblick nicht recht ob sie nun lachen oder weinen sollte.

Professor Snape fuhr fort.

„Sie werden sich jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen, sofern ich Ihnen nichts anderes sage, in meinem Büro einfinden. Ich werde Ihnen dann die Tränke, die Sie zu brauen haben, näher erläutern. Während der einzuhaltenden Siedezeiten können Sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen, sofern ich Ihnen keine andere Aufgabe zugeteilt habe. Erledigen Sie ihre Aufgaben mit aller nötigen Gewissenhaftigkeit, werden wir keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Sollten Sie das nicht tun, werden Sie mich kennen lernen. Ist das klar?"

Hermine konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie konnte noch nicht mal mehr nicken. Sie war schlicht und ergreifend erstarrt. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht mehr hingehen und ihm so mir nichts, dir nichts erzählen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Oder doch? Nein, sie würde alles zerstören, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Vielleicht lag ihre Chance in der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen würden. Und was, wenn nicht? Was wenn nichts passieren würde, was, wenn es verlorene Zeit wäre? Was, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde und sie hätte nichts gesagt? Das würde sie sich nie verzeihen.

Er sprach weiter.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie über das, was wir hier tun werden, absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren. Ich erwarte von Ihnen zudem uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit sowie Loyalität und Ehrlichkeit, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Sie sah diese wundervollen Augen, diesen unvergleichlichen Mund, diese wundervollen schmalen langen Finger und hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ja, Sir, ich habe Sie genau verstanden. Danke, dass Sie mir diese wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen. Sie sprachen gerade von Loyalität. Sie können sicher sein, dass ich Ihnen diese entgegenbringen werde und Sie sprachen von Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit... nun, dann sollte ich Ihnen vielleicht noch etwas sagen, damit nichts zwischen uns steht..."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und blickte offen in das Gesicht ihres Professors, der sie mit einer gewissen Neugier betrachtete und ein wenig verblüfft aussah.

„Ich habe mich in Sie verliebt... Sir."

**TBC**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin total gemein -evilgrins- Aber meine Damen, dass ist der Versuch euch bei der Stange zu halten

Als Entschädigung: Butterbier und Kesselkuchen für alle sowie ein paar Baldriantropfen zur Beruhigung.

Ich gelobe zügig weiter zumachen.

Und nun Ladys! Lasst mich teilhaben an eurer Meinung... Ab zum Knöpfchen g


	6. Konfrontation

Juhu alle Zusammen!

Ich hoffe Ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachtstage und habt es Euch richtig gut gehen lassen?!

Es tut mir Leid das es mit dem Chap länger als beabsichtigt gedauert hat, aber wie einige von Euch wissen, gab es bei mir in der letzten Zeit einige Problemchen die mich am Schreiben gehindert haben. Nun, Ende gut, alles gut, es ist fertig!

Ich danke Euch allen „Herzlich" für die vielen und tollen Reviews, die mich allerdings doch einige Male schlucken ließen /ggg/ Was für nette Drohungen doch dabei waren –LOL-

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

So, wie immer…

**First of all**, ein riesen Dankeschön an meine Beta **_Malina_**, die mir immer wieder durch die Blume sagt, doch noch mal das ein oder andere zu überdenken und umzuschreiben und mir eine stetige Quelle der Inspiration ist.

**Nici1807:** Ach meine Süße, du bist in mein Herz eingezogen und ich hab dir schon tausend mal gesagt das ich deine Reviews liebe, gelle?! Cliffs sind in der Tat ansteckend und ich greife sie sehr gerne auf! Ich freue mich, dass dir das Chap so gut gefallen hat und sehe mal zu, dass ich Hermine doch ein wenig schlagfertiger werden lasse. Ich danke Dir. /knuddelwuddelknutsch/

**Pima: **Hallo meine Liebe. Du weißt, ich freue mir ganz besonders, dass ich „dich" zu meiner Leserschaft zählen darf. Ich gelobe Besserung mit den Cliffs denn ich will vermeiden das du dir noch ne Beule am Kopf einhandelst  
–abeeiszumkühlenrüberschiebtundpimadenkopfstreichelt- Wie ich sehe hat mein Zauber tatsächlich gewirkt um dich einzufangen und hoffe das er seine Wirkung nicht so schnell verliert. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll!

**AnnyAn: **Herzlich Willkommen, ich freue mich das du dir Zeit genommen hast, meine Story zu lesen und freue mich noch mehr, dass sie dir gefällt. Ich hoffe es bleibt so. Knuddel

**Dugbog:** Immer noch dabei, ich weiß ja wie viel es dich kostet. Du bist sehr tapfer meine Liebe /gg/ Ich glaube auch das es dir weiterhin gefallen wird. Danke für dein Kompliment. Ich knuddel dich

**Taro: **LOL, meine Liebe, ich hoffe du hast dich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und hast mir meine Gemeinheit verziehen?! Du magst die Dialoge? Na dann wird dir dieses Chap gefallen. Knuddel.

**Sevena: **Herrje, oh Gott, beruhige dich! –abesevenaluftzufächert- Tief einatmen, gleich geht es besser. Das Warten hat eine Ende /gg/ Sei gespannt wie er reagiert. Danke für deine Review. Liebe Grüße

**haunted-jess:** Bitte, bitte, nicht hauen /gg/ Du machst einem geradezu Angst mit deinem Mörderblick. Es geht ja schon weiter /gg/ Fühl dich gedrückt

**Meta Capricorn:** Herzlich Willkommen bei meiner Geschichte. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du hergefunden hast. Ich hoffe du siehst wieder richtig damit du das Chap auch lesen kannst /gg/ Ich drück dich

**G-T-:** Ich weiß ja das ich gemein war mit dem Cliff und hoffe du bist mir nicht allzu böse? Eine tolle Geschichte von dir, wirklich mutig von dir mit ihm zu reden. Am Lagerfeuer, wie romantisch /gg/ Ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Treffen mit ihm!? Knuddel

**amelie:** Auch dir ein Willkommen. Ich freue mich sehr über jede neue Leserin und noch mehr darüber da es dir gefallen hat. Holla, in Einem durchgelesen? Braves Mädchen /gg/ Weiter so. Liebste Grüße

**RoryElli:** Huhu und Willkommen. Nicht mehr heulen ja, es geht weiter. Hm, eine berechtigte Frage von dir mit den Aufgaben. Nun, ein Überbleibsel aus dem vergangen Schuljahr /gg/ Auch ein Snape hat mal keine Lust und schiebt etwas vor sich her, ok?! Liebste Grüße

**Raphi:** Und noch eine neue Leserin. Ich freu mich. Hör mal, trink nicht so viel sonst kannst du das neue Chap nicht richtig lesen /gg/ -abeausnüchterungstrankreicht- So meine Liebe und jetzt lassen wir das in Zukunft mit dem Feuerwhiskey, das ist echt nicht gesund in der Menge /ggg/ Ich drück dich

So meine Damen, jetzt geht es endlich weiter. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch?!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Konfrontation**

„Ich habe mich in Sie verliebt…, Sir", hörte sie sich selbst sagen.

Einen einzigen Wimpernschlag später begann Hermine zu bereuen, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Sie sah, wie ihm die Gesichtzüge kurzfristig entgleisten, bevor er sie wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Seine Augen wurden eine Nuance dunkler, blitzen gefährlich und erinnerten sie an einen heraufziehenden Sturm, der sie durchdringen konnte, gewaltig und mit endloser Kraft.

Hermine wurde zusehends nervöser und begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Ihre Hände wurden feucht und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Das Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper und ließ die Atmung schwer werden.

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem wünschte sie sich ihren Zeitumkehrer zurück.

Warum tat er nichts? Er saß nur da und starrte sie an. Sein Gesicht, wie eine in Stein gemeißelte Maske, sagte nun nicht mehr das Geringste darüber aus, was er dachte oder fühlte.

Quälend lange Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen und ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten. _Sag doch was, tu was, schrei mich an, zieh mir Punkte ab, jag mich zum Teufel, nur tu irgendwas._

Die Zeit schien eingefroren.

Weitere Augenblicke verstrichen und Hermine überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, solange sie noch Zeit dazu hatte, die Kerker zu verlassen, zu flüchten um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihr Professor hatte offensichtlich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt beschlossen, ihr Geständnis umkommentiert im Raum stehen zu lassen.

Langsam, ganz langsam rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne, so, als wolle sie kein Geräusch verursachen, um ihn ja nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie erhob sich, ging einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts und einen weiteren kleinen Schritt nach hinten, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, ihm bei der kurzen Distanz besser nicht den Rücken zu zu drehen. Sie wartete einen Moment… Nichts geschah.

Ein weiterer kleiner Schritt rückwärts und noch einer. Zögernd drehte sie sich um. Die Tür hinter der die Rettung aus diesem Dilemma zu sein schien vor Augen. Nur ein paar Schritte und sie hatte es geschafft. Raus aus dieser beklemmenden Stille. Bedächtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie spürte seine Augen in ihrem Rücken. Nur noch zwei, drei Meter bis zur Tür. Hermines Herzschlag zog sich schmerzhaft durch ihre Kehle bis in ihren Kopf, sie hob die Hand und griff nach der Klinke…

Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören…

Alles, was sie vor sich registrierte, war ein immer größer werdender Schatten - und es war nicht ihrer! Schon den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Der Sturm begann.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, diesen Raum zu verlassen!"

Hermine jagte ein Schauer über den gesamten Körper und Furcht kroch in ihr hoch. Dieses unbarmherzige Zischen, dieses Absolute in seiner Stimme ließ sie erstarren. Sie erinnerte sich an den Artikel über „grüne Jade" und konnte förmlich sehen, obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, dass seine Augen schwärzer als schwarz waren.

„Zurück auf den Stuhl, sofort", kam die Anweisung und Hermine wurde übel.

Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Warum konnte sie auch ihren Mund nicht halten? Warum musste sie immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand? Was hatte sie sich bei der Aktion gedacht - besser, was hatte sie sich davon versprochen? Nach kurzer Überlegung fiel es ihr wieder ein.

_Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Grandiose Idee, Hermine. Glückwunsch. In etwas abgewandelter Form wird das sicher auf meinem Grabstein stehen._

Hermine bemerkte, dass Professor Snape sich wieder von ihr entfernte. _Gut_, dachte sie, denn es gab ihr etwas Zeit zum Durchatmen. Langsam wandte sie sich um, den Kopf gesenkt, immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht direkt anzusehen, und machte sich auf in Richtung des Stuhls vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte sie ihn als eine schwarze Wand, die immer größer zu werden schien. Dunkel und mächtig, darauf wartend sie zu umhüllen.

Trotz aller Anspannung und Brisanz der Situation kam Hermine nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er durch die gewaltige Aura, die ihn umgab, unfassbar anziehend war.

Wirre Gedanken flogen durch ihren Geist und projizierten chaotische Bilder vor ihr inneres Auge. Bilder von ineinander verschlungenen Körpern, vereint in brennender Leidenschaft. Hitze, Kälte, Feuer und Eis. Anziehung, Zurückweisung. Wutverzerrte Gesichter, Tränen. Er. Sie. Licht und Dunkelheit.

_Gott, was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Warum immer das haben wollen, was man nicht haben kann?_

Eine Gegebenheit, die die Menschheit seit jeher beschäftigte. Den Wunsch oder das Verlangen, den süßlich-bitteren und berauschenden Geschmack des Verbotenen und Gefährlichen zu kosten, gab es seit Anbeginn der Zeit, und Hermine war auch nicht anders als Eva, die zum Apfel griff. Verführt von einer Schlange, welch eine Ironie!

Mittlerweile hatte sie ihren Platz erreicht und ging diesmal links um den Stuhl herum, um nicht direkt an ihm vorbei zu müssen. Sie setzte sich und legte ihre Hände auf die Lehnen zu beiden Seiten des Stuhls. Snape stand rechts von ihr und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Kaum das Hermine saß kam Bewegung in den Tränkemeister. Turmhoch, so kam es ihr vor, baute er sich direkt vor ihr auf, sah auf sie hinab, und im nächsten Moment beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.

Seine Hände erreichten ihre Handgelenke auf den Lehnen, umschlossen sie und hielten sie mit kräftigem Druck gefangen. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihrer Nasenspitze machte er halt. Hermine sah betreten in ihren Schoß.

Sie spürte fast die Spitzen seiner längeren Haare an ihrem Gesicht und registrierte den unwiderstehlich männlichen Duft, der ihn umgab. Wieder kroch das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern und ließ das Atmen schwer werden. Hermine kämpfte die wieder aufkommenden Bilder von Leidenschaft und Verderben nieder.

„Miss Granger", setzte er an, „was zum Teufel und in Merlins Namen ist in Sie gefahren? Ich hoffe für Sie, dass ich mich verhört habe" sprach er mit leiser Stimme.

Hermine begann rumzudrucksen und versuchte einen anständigen Satz zu formulieren, der ihn zufrieden stellen konnte, und wusste doch bereits, dass es misslingen würde.

„Sir, ich… ich, ähm nein, Sie haben sich nicht verhört" murmelte sie zu ihren Knien.

„Miss Granger, sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede, oder hat man Sie keine Höflichkeit gelehrt?", zischelte er.

Prächtig, genau das, was sie brauchte. Ihn ansehen, ihm in die Augen schauen, sich hineinziehen lassen in diese Schwärze und das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung verlieren, das sie noch hatte.

Zögerlich hob sie ihren Kopf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Hermine registrierte augenblicklich, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich zu seinem gefährlichen Ton und Auftreten passte, aber wie sollte sie sein Mienenspiel deuten?

Sie war sich nicht sicher. Es war irgendetwas zwischen überrascht, ungläubig, geschmeichelt und wütend. Nicht wirklich aussagekräftig. Hermine fürchtete seine Reaktion. Sie bekam Angst, Angst davor, was nun passieren könnte.

Wortlos rausschmeißen würde er sie nicht. Hand an sie legen? Nein auch das stand außer Frage. Also blieb nur eins. Er würde sie mit Worten verletzten, sie lächerlich machen, ihre Gefühle in den Schmutz ziehen und sie blamieren. Am Ende würde es schlimmer sein als ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Miss Granger, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Sie mit Ihrer Aussage bezwecken und es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Allerdings gebe ich Ihnen einen guten Rat. Bringen Sie Ihre Hormone und Ihr lächerlich pubertierendes Verhalten unter Kontrolle oder ich werde das für Sie erledigen. Und glauben Sie mir, das wird mehr als unangenehm für Sie werden."

Hermine beschlich nach seinen Worten das leise Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich meinte, was er da sagte. Sein Tonfall war viel zu sanft, als dass er sie hätte einschüchtern oder verängstigen können. Also beschloss sie, der Sache ein wenig auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Sir, bitte, Sie sagten doch, dass Sie absolute Ehrlichkeit von mir erwarten und ich bin ehrlich. Ich habe mich in Sie verliebt. Ich kann doch nichts dafür und ich kann leider meine Gefühle nicht einfach so ausschalten. Ich…"

„Verdammt noch mal, Granger", fuhr er ihr über den Mund, „wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen? Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind. Als ich Ihnen sagte, Sie sollen ehrlich zu mir sein, meinte ich damit gewiss nicht dieses dumme Teenagergeschwätz."

„Aber Professor…"

„Halten Sie den Mund. Sagen Sie mal, sind Sie tatsächlich so verbittert und einsam?"

Hermine wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie auf diese Frage erwidern sollte. Warum fragte ausgerechnet er sie, ob sie verbittert oder einsam war? Natürlich war sie manchmal einsam, so wie jeder Mensch, aber doch ganz sicher nicht mehr als ihr Professor. Immerhin hatte sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, Freunde. Und verbittert? Sie? Niemals!

„Was meinen Sie damit Professor? Ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen. Verbittert bin ich bestimmt nicht, und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich einsam sei?"

„Weil es so ist, Miss Granger."

„Aber das stimmt nicht."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und er sah sie fast mitleidig an, bevor er antwortete.

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie sollten sich eines merken. Der Mensch ist von Natur aus einsam und niemand kann diese Lücke füllen." Sein Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher und seine Worte waren nun fast geflüstert. „Also tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und hängen Sie sich nicht aus lauter Einsamkeit an jemanden, nur um ein wenig Zuneigung zu bekommen. Sollten Sie es dennoch tun, kann ich Sie nicht aufhalten, ich bin allerdings definitiv der Falsche für diesen Blödsinn. Niemand ist verliebt in mich."

Er fixierte sie noch einen Moment, richtete sich dann abrupt auf, ließ ihre Handgelenke los und ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Gehen Sie, Granger, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in Ihren Turm kommen und überlegen Sie sich genau, wie Sie mir künftig begegnen wollen. Ich erwarte, nein, ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie sich unter Kontrolle bringen. Sollten Ihnen dies nicht gelingen, werde ich mit dem Schulleiter über diese Angelegenheit sprechen, denn unter diesen Umständen werde ich nicht mit Ihnen arbeiten", sagte er. Sein Ton ließ keinen Raum für Spekulationen. Er meinte, was er sagte

Hermine saß auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte seinen Rücken an. Seine Worte taten weh, sie schmerzten unglaublich, und bohrten sich wie Messer in ihr Innerstes. Also hatte sie sich getäuscht? Seine vorherige Mimik falsch gedeutet?

Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren, ein Anflug von Intuition riet ihr, zwischen das Gesagte zu blicken, also tat sie es.

Trotz der angespannten Lage begann Hermines analytischer Verstand augenblicklich zu arbeiten. Wenn sie zwischen den Zeilen las, was sie nun tat, hielt er sie wohl für ziemlich erbärmlich, wenn sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebte. Denn das verriet ihr seine Aussage die, so vermutete sie, ihm eher rausgerutscht war, als dass er es absichtlich hätte sagen wollen. _Niemand ist verliebt in mich!_

Er hatte ihr weh getan, zweifellos, und doch schmerzte es Hermine _ihn_ so zu sehen. Warum hielt er es für so gänzlich unmöglich, dass eine Frau an ihm Interesse zeigte? Warum blockte er kontinuierlich alles ab, was auch nur annähernd mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte?

Dass er ihr nicht um den Hals fallen würde, war ihr klar gewesen, schließlich war sie seine Schülerin, er hatte ebenfalls, zumindest annähernd, so reagiert, wie Hermine erwartet hatte – und doch blieb ein Gefühl oder eher eine Ahnung, die ihr vermittelte, nicht alle Hoffnung zu begraben.

Oder sollte sie doch kapitulieren, kampflos aufgeben? Stand sie tatsächlich an einer Mauer, die sie nicht erklimmen konnte, auch, wenn sie es noch so sehr versuchte? Hatte das alles hier wirklich keine Zukunft?

Immer noch auf seinen Rücken starrend, wartete Hermine auf eine Regung, ein Zeichen, auf ein bisschen Magie, auf die Kraft, zu erkennen. Während sie wartete, wandte er sich um.

Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der Bände sprach. Seine Augen formten stumme Worte. Worte des Missfallens, Worte des Gefallens, Mitgefühl, Unbehagen, Ablehnung, Annerkennung, Respekt… Zuneigung?! Rückzug!

Die Flut der Botschaften, die Hermine durch seine Augen erreichte, brachten ihren Gefühlshaushalt fast völlig zum Erliegen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur durch die Macht eines Blickes soviel vermitteln?

Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele, das weiß jeder, aber wie kann es sein, dass ein Einzelner so zerrissen ist in sich selbst und wichtiger noch, wie konnte man es ertragen? Eigentlich müsste er schreien, sie hätte es getan.

Noch während Hermine versuchte, das Gesehene zu verarbeiten, gelangte sie mehr und mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass noch etwas anderes hinter seiner Fassade arbeitete. Etwas, das mit ihr zu tun hatte. Auch wenn er den ganzen Tag über grob zu ihr gewesen war, auch wenn er sie in den vergangenen Minuten tief verletzt hatte, so strafte ihn sein jetziges Verhalten Lügen.

Warum sollte er auf diese Art mit ihr sprechen, wenn nicht mehr dahinter steckte? Oder bildete sie sich das möglicherweise nur ein, weil sie ihn durch die berühmte „rosa Brille" sah?

Nein, absolut unmöglich!

Das primäre Ziel jedoch musste nun erstmal sein zu erreichen, dass er sie nicht ausschloss und ihr die gemeinsame Arbeit verweigerte. Des Weiteren musste sie ihn unbedingt davon abhalten mit Dumbledore über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen, denn das würde Hermine eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten bescheren, auf die sie gut und gerne verzichten konnte.

Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als erstmal den geordneten Rückzug anzutreten, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sein und arbeiten wollte, sowie einen Weg finden, ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

Hermine erhob sich und erwiderte seinen Blick so ruhig und gefasst wie irgend möglich.

„Sir – ich möchte mit Ihnen arbeiten, bitte, und ich verspreche Ihnen, alles zu tun, um Ihnen gerecht zu werden und Sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Meine Gefühle für Sie werden mir dabei nicht im Weg stehen. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Bitte, ich werde alles tun, nur nehmen Sie mir diese Gelegenheit nicht."

Weitere Sekunden vergingen, ohne das er Anstalten machte, sich zu äußern, bis…

„Also gut, Miss Granger, Sie bekommen Ihre Chance. Sollte ich allerdings feststellen, dass Sie mir oder sich selbst im Weg stehen, Sie wissen, wovon ich rede, werde ich dem Treiben augenblicklich ein Ende setzen…Und jetzt gehen Sie endlich, bevor ich es mir endgültig anders überlege."

Das war es! Das war es, was sie hören wollte.

Sie hatte gewonnen, zumindest die erste Runde. Sie würde in seiner Nähe sein und bekam ihre Chance ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mehr war als eine Besserwisserin und ein pubertierender Teenager. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass sie reif genug war, um als Frau gesehen zu werden. Zugegeben, es würde viel Fingerspitzengefühl brauchen, um ihn so weit zu bringen. Dennoch - einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, sie konnte einfach nicht anders, auch wenn sie Gefahr lief, gleich wieder einen Dämpfer verpasst zu kriegen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Snape – und, ähm ja, sie haben keine Vorstellung, was das für mich bedeutet, danke Sir. Ich… Ich werde dann jetzt gehen, wenn es in Ordnung ist. Ähm, Sir, wann soll ich meine Assistentenstelle antreten, also, um welche Uhrzeit?"

Snape hatte mittlerweile den Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch eingenommen und damit begonnen Unterlagen zu sortieren. Er bedachte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem spöttischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Sie haben wirklich was an den Ohren, oder, Granger? Sagte ich nicht erst vor ein paar Minuten, dass Sie sich jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen hier einfinden sollen, sofern ich keine andere Anweisung gebe?"

„Natürlich Professor. Entschuldigung, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", antwortete sie und Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Bravo, das kann ja heiter werden, wenn Sie sich solch einfache Dinge schon nicht merken können", schnarrte er, „und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich."

_Du dummes Mädchen, Hermine, gerade hast du einen Minuspunkt gemacht._

„Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Hermine verließ zügig sein Büro. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, begann sie zu laufen. Kurz vor den Treppen die aus dem Kerker nach oben in die Eingangshalle führten stoppte sie, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand und sank langsam zu Boden.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie fallen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Sie war mehr oder minder mit heiler Haut davon gekommen. Ihre Gefühle jedoch wusste sie im Augenblick nicht zu sortieren. Es herrschte völliges Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf und Körper. Glück, gepaart mit einer gewaltigen Portion Mitgefühl, Trauer und sogar Wut zogen Bahnen durch ihre Adern und hinterließen eine brennende Spur, als sie daran dachte, dass Professor Snape sich selbst mehr antat, als er ihr jemals würde zufügen können. Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte.

Sie war ihrem Ziel ein kleines Stück näher gekommen und doch war es noch so fern.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus Snape hatte gerade im Moment das Gefühl, Big Ben würde sich in seinem Kopf breit machen und erneut zum Glockenschlag ausholen. Es dröhnte und hämmerte in seinem Schädel. Er legte seine Finger an seine schmerzenden Schläfen und begann sie zu massieren.

Sein Gehirn suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. War er überrascht? Ja und nein. Er hatte es geahnt und das Gegenteil gehofft, aber er hatte bei Weitem nicht damit gerechnet, dass die kleine Miss Granger diesen Mumm aufbringen würde. Gryffindors waren mutig, das wusste er, allerdings gehörte das hier mit zur Krönung dessen, was er bisher erlebt hatte - und das war, bei Merlin, schon eine Menge.

Was bezweckte sie damit? Was wollte sie? Was erwartete sie von ihm? Was sah sie nur in ihm?

Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass Severus nach und nach bewusst wurde, dass es ihm gar nicht so unangenehm war, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Er kam nicht umhin zu registrieren, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte und sogar ein wenig beeindruckt war.

Es war lange her, dass ihm eine junge Frau gesagt hatte, dass sie etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Was hatte er davon gehabt? Nichts! Schlussendlich hatte sie sich für einen Anderen entschieden. Einen Grund mehr um Sirius Black zu hassen.

Er war überrascht über sich selbst. Seine Taktik, Miss Granger schon im Vorfeld zu vergraulen, war gründlich fehlgeschlagen. Eine Tatsache, die einem waschechtem Slytherin die Zornesröte ins Gesicht treiben sollte. Aber das tat es nicht.

Er hatte viel zu milde reagiert. Er hätte sie eigentlich in der Luft zerreißen sollen, aber er konnte nicht. Das Gefühl in seinem Magen, welches er verspürte, wenn er an sie dachte oder sie in seiner Nähe war, hielt ihn davon ab.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihr verängstigtes und zugleich erwartungsvolles Gesicht kurz nach ihrem Geständnis brachte Severus zum Lächeln. Das Kauen auf ihrer Unterlippe, immer ein sicheres Zeichen für Nervosität und angestrengtes Denken, als er nicht sofort reagiert hatte, war irgendwie nett.

Das leichte Zittern, welches sie durchlief, die kleinen Schweißperlen, die sich auf ihrer Haut gebildet hatten, all das hatte er sehr wohl registriert.

Langsam aber sicher wurde Severus klar, dass er unbewusst doch mehr auf Miss Granger reagiert hatte, als ihm lieb war oder sein sollte. Denn das, was sich da in ihm entwickelte, durfte unter keinen Umständen zur Vollständigkeit reifen. Das musste aufhören, bevor es ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten gab.

Nun, er hatte ihr klar gemacht, was er von der ganzen Begebenheit hielt, wenn auch mit weniger Nachdruck als gewünscht. Gleichwohl hoffte er, dass sich die Angelegenheit in eine für beide akzeptable Situation auflösen würde.

Severus beschloss die Arbeit für heute Arbeit sein zu lassen, verließ sein Büro und ging hinüber in seine Wohnung. Mit einer Flasche Wein und der neuen Ausgabe von „Alchemie der modernen Zeit" machte er es sich in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin gemütlich.

Er hatte Probleme sich auf die Artikel in der Zeitschrift zu konzentrieren und gab das Lesen nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Feuer und verlor sich in den tanzenden Flammen. Seufzend gab er sich für den Moment geschlagen, als er sich einbildete, Hermines Gesicht in dem Flammenmeer zu erkennen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

In dieser Nacht fand Hermine keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken hinab in die Kerker zu ihrem Tränkemeister. Sie fragte sich, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde, nachdem sie ihm ihre Gefühle offenbart hatte.

Sie fühlte sich mehr denn je zu ihm hingezogen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, was für eine Meinung er von sich selbst hatte. Welche Dämonen beherrschten ihn? Welche Geister in ihm ließen nicht zu, zu erkennen, dass er geliebt werden konnte? Er musste es nur annehmen.

Hermine würde alles daran setzen, diese Barriere zum Einsturz zu bringen, um ihm den Weg ins Leben zu zeigen und ihn aus seiner selbst gemachten Dunkelheit ans Licht bringen. Doch bevor sie ihn soweit bringen konnte, musste sie lernen die Welt mit seinen Augen zu sehen, um zu verstehen und zu begreifen, aus welchem Winkel im Universum er die Welt betrachtete, die ihm soviel Leid bescherte.

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine tiefschwarzen Augen zog es sie in einen süßen Traum.

**T.B.C**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Butterbier und Kesselkuchen für Alle! Lasst mich teilhaben an Eurer Meinung! An alle anonymen Leser: Vielleicht findet Ihr ja das Knöpfchen für die Reviews, ich würde mich sehr freuen /gg/


	7. Die Schwarze Magie

So ihr Lieben. Da ist das neue Chap. Es hat etwas länger gedauert als erwartet aber ich glaube/hoffe, dass ihr es mir verzeiht.

Wie immer an dieser Stelle, ein „Dankeschön" an meine _Beta Malina/Thea Potter_ für Zuckerbrot und Peitsche (lol) und auch an _Nici1807_ die mir wunderbar geholfen hat.

Kurz zu den Reviews. Vielen lieben Dank dafür, ich hab mich echt im Kreis gefreut.

**Malina: **Vielen Dank für den Stärkungstrank, ich hab ihn gebraucht. Das Messer oder mit was immer du da rumgeritzt hast, meine Liebe, nehme ich dir aber mal weg, bevor du noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst (g) und ich dich aus Askaban abholen kann (gg) Ich knuddel dich.

**Nici1807: **Deine Review war, wie immer, zum niederknien. Du hast dich erschrocken, als er hinter ihr aufgetaucht ist? Im Ernst? (gg) Find ich gut. So muss das sein bei Geschichten die man liest, nicht wahr! Zu deinem –Strike- wie du es nennst, in den Köpfen der Leserinnen, hmm lieber noch nicht zu früh freuen (gg) Dein kleiner Faupax sei dir verziehen (gg) Passiert halt mal. Dank für deine ganze Hilfe. Knuddewuddel

**CallistaEvans**: Herzlich Willkommen! Ich habe mich total gefreut über deine vielen Reviews, die einem Marathon gleichkamen (g). Die ein oder andere Anmerkung von dir habe ich mir zu Herzen genommen und werde sie wohl umsetzten -siehe Snape und die Anspielung auf die Frau von damals- Sie wird kommen (g) Ich hoffe auch weiterhin auf deine Unterstützung. Danke für all die wunderbaren Komplimente –Abenochganzrotist-. Knuddel

**Pima: **-Abesichvordirverbeugt- Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Puh, ich bin total geschmeichelt. Ich finde, wenn man seine Leserinnen tatsächlich dazu bewegen kann über die Geschichte, so wie du es sagst, nachzudenken und zu grübeln, hat man/frau sein Ziel erreicht. Ich hab dich lieb. Knuddel

**AnnyAn**-AbeknuddeltAnnyzurück- (gg) Es wird schwer werden für Hermine, Severus zu überzeugen, glaub mir (g) Aber, selbst ist die Frau und Hermine ist nicht umsonst eine waschechte Gryffindor, gelle! Knuddel

**Meta Capricorn**: Da bin ich aber gewaltig froh das der Dampf um deinen Kopf, sich verzogen hat, puhh. (gg) Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen Süße, das du meine Geschichte ins lächerliche ziehen willst. Danke für deine Worte. Ganz liebe Grüße an dich.

**Suffer: **Huhu auch dir ein Hallo (wink) Du liebst meine Geschichte? Das ist wunderbar und ich hoffe natürlich das es dir auch weiterhin gefällt (g) Solche Worte sind ein schöner Ansporn. Ich drück dich.

**Little Nadeshiko**: Hallo Kleine (gg) Schön das du hergefunden hast. Vielen Dank für deine Review. Nun, ich werde mich bemühen das Trio mit einzuführen obwohl sie erstmal nicht so eine große Rolle für den Verlauf spielen, also zumindest im Augenblick noch nicht. Lass dich überraschen. Ich drück dich ganz fest.

**Yavanna: **Gerade erst die Story entdeckt? Ts ts ts (gg) Herzlich Willkommen und vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut. Liebe Grüße

**snaperin: **Na ja, wir werden sehen ob er das Pflänzchen wachsen lässt (g). Eins ist gewiss, es braucht ne Menge Dünger (lol) Vielen Dank für deine Review. Liebe Grüße

**Jessy2104**: Hallo Liebchen. Sorry das ich auf deine Email nicht mehr geantwortet habe. Es ist mir irgendwie total durchgegangen. Ich hoffe zu verzeihst mir (klimper) Danke für deine Review und nun geht es ja endlich weiter. Ich drück dich ganz feste.

So meine Damen, jetzt aber ab zum Chap

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Die „Schwarze Magie"**

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen und fühlte sich, als hätte ein Zug sie überfahren. Sie hatte eine unruhige Nacht. Immer wieder war sie wach geworden, weil ihr Kopf einfach keine Ruhe fand und sie so um den wohlverdienten Schlaf brachte. Das gestrige Zusammentreffen am Abend mit Professor Snape war ziemlich schwere Kost, die sich nicht einfach verdauen ließ.

Irgendwie tat ihr Kopf weh und ihr Magen zog sich mal wieder unangenehm zusammen. Sie seufzte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte Hermines Gehirn fieberhaft gearbeitet.

Was war da gestern eigentlich wirklich geschehen?

Für einige wenige Augenblicke hatte Hermine das Gefühl halluziniert zu haben. Professor Snape hatte ihr ungesagt soviel von sich selbst preisgegeben, dass es fast schon keinen Zweifel gab, dass das alles nicht wirklich passiert, sondern ein Traum war.

Und doch, auch jetzt nachdem einige Stunden vergangen waren, konnte sie seine körperliche Präsenz immer noch bis in die kleinste Pore ihres Körpers spüren. Seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, seinen Atem nah an ihrem Gesicht und Hals, seine Hände auf den ihren…

Nach einem lang gezogenen Seufzer beschloss sie, bevor die warmen Schauer sie weiter überrollten, erstmal den Tag zu beginnen und nahm sich fest vor, ihn erst einmal aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, auch, wenn es nicht leicht werden würde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Guten Morgen Hermine", kam es im Chor von Ginny und den Jungs, die bereits beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle waren und geschlossen am Tisch saßen.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny, Jungs", erwiderte Hermine matt, setzte sich und zog eine große Kanne Kaffee zu sich herüber.

Bereits beim Betreten der Großen Halle hatte sie bemerkt, das Professor Snape nicht an seinem Platz war. Erste Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, hatte sie sich doch gewünscht ihn zu sehen. Die Neugierde auf seine Reaktion ihr gegenüber, wenn sie sich nach gestern Abend wieder begegnen würden, zog alle Register in Hermines Dasein und überflutete jedweden normalen Denkprozess.

Niedergeschlagen starrte sie in ihre Tasse. Schwarz. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Schwarz wie er. Schwarz, immer wieder schwarz. Schwarze Augen. Sehnsucht…

Hermine seufzte bedeutungsschwer in ihren Becher und registrierte überhaupt nicht, das alle anderen am Tisch sie beobachteten.

„Hermine?"

„Hermineeee?"

„Hm, was? Was war? Was ist los?"

„Sag mal, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Fühlst du dich gut? Du bist so daneben heute Morgen", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, ja, alles bestens. Ich habe nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, das ist alles", erwiderte sie.

„Na das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dein gestriger Abend war sicherlich nicht besonders erfreulich"äußerte Ginny und bedachte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Wie meinst du das? Wie kommst du darauf?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Na ja. Ich habe dich gestern Abend gesehen wie du in Richtung Kerker gelaufen bist. Also warst du wohl bei Snape und dass das gleich am ersten Abend nicht besonders erfreulich ist, also bei ihm anzutreten, kann ich mir denken… Wieso warst du überhaupt bei ihm, du kannst doch nicht bestraft worden sein? Was wollte er von dir?"

_Na wunderbar_, dachte Hermine. Professor Snape hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle mit niemandem über ihre Nebentätigkeit sprechen, aber eine geeignete Ausrede hatte er ihr auch nicht geliefert. Jetzt saß sie hier und war Ginnys, Harrys und Rons fragenden Blicken ausgesetzt.

Normalerweise war Hermine im Denken von Null auf Hundert in zwei Sekunden, aber das war heute morgen fast zuviel, und so suchte sie fieberhaft nach einer Antwort, die keine sonderlich unangenehmen Fragen nach sich zog. Das schlimmere Übel war allerdings, dass sie ihre Freunde belügen musste. Letztendlich, so kam sie zu dem Schluss, war es ja für einen guten Zweck, der, so hoffte sie, irgendwann allen zu Gute kommen würde.

„Ähm, nein. Er hat mich nicht bestraft. Ich bin zu ihm gegangen, weil… weil ich ihn um zusätzliche Studien gebeten habe. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich gerne in Cambridge studieren möchte und Zaubertränke ist eins der Fächer, die ich vertiefen möchte. Also hab ich ihn gefragt, ob ich neben dem Leistungskurs noch mehr machen darf, und er hat zugestimmt. Das ist alles", antwortete Hermine und vermied dabei sorgfältig ihren Freunden direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen aus Angst, man könne das Wort _Unwahrheit_ auf ihrer Stirn lesen.

„Du hast was?", schnaubte Ron los, „ich glaube, du spinnst, Hermine. Dein Lerneifer in Ehren, aber niemand tut sich freiwillig Stunden mit diesem, diesem, dieser Fledermaus an. Du bist echt nicht ganz dicht!".

„Ron, spinnst du? Hör auf so zu brüllen, es gucken schon sämtliche Leute zu uns", giftete seine Schwester.

„Wieso? Ist doch wahr. Jeder weiß, dass mit Snape was nicht stimmt. Ich persönlich verstehe das nicht ganz. Aber gut, ich weiß wie du bist, Hermine, und ich weiß wie wichtig dir das Lernen ist. Nur zu! Allerdings hätte ich nicht die Nerven mir auch noch freiwillig seine Gesellschaft zu suchen, ich halte das für unüberlegt und irgendwie dumm", sagte Ron.

Hermine, die Rons Ausbruch mit stetig ansteigender Wut verfolgt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort und funkelte ihn an.

„Weißt du, Ron, du verstehst so vieles nicht und wo du gerade von Dummheit sprichst: Wie wäre es, wenn du mal in den Spiegel schaust? Ausgerechnet DU sprichst von Unüberlegtheit und Dummheit? Du hast manchmal die Intelligenz eines Trolls und willst mir sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe? Ohne mich wärst du nicht mal im Leistungskurs von Zaubertränke und deine ach so tolle angestrebte Karriere als Auror könntest du dir abschminken. Ich bin es wirklich satt mir permanent eure abfälligen Bemerkungen über Professor Snape anzuhören. Es reicht wirklich. Bei allem was dieser Mann leistet und geleistet hat, um auch euren Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, solltet ihr ihm wenigstens das Mindestmaß an Hochachtung entgegenbringen. Aber selbst dafür reicht es nicht aus. Nein, ihr hackt lieber weiter auf ihm rum und zieht ihn in den Schmutz; um von eurer eigenen Unfähigkeit abzulenken. Wie blind muss man sein um nicht weitersehen zu können als bis zur eigenen Nasenspitze? Mir reicht es! Mir reicht es wirklich! Ich höre mir das nicht weiter an und künftig könnt ihr sehen wo ihr bleibt mit eueren Hausaufgaben und Sonstigem. Fragt mich ja nicht mehr um Hilfe!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Hermine vom Tisch ohne auf die bestürzten Gesichter der drei zu achten und eilte Richtung Ausgang.

Rums!

Hermine verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ sie hinten über kippen. Sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen und stellte sich auf eine harte Begegnung mit dem Boden ein, aber die kam nicht. Das Nächste, was sie wahrnahm, waren starke Arme, die sie festhielten, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Miss Granger? Alles in Ordnung?"

Seidenweich und wie fließendes Gold erreichte sie eine Stimme. Seine Stimme!

_Siebter Himmel, mindestens_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Zeit, bleib stehen, bleib einfach stehen, bitte_.

Doch wie alles im Leben ging auch dieser wunderbare Moment vorbei und die Realität kam mit großen Schritten.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„P… Professor Snape, ich, es tut mir leid. Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Haben Sie sich was getan?"

„Fragen Sie das lieber den Türpfosten, gegen den Sie gerade gerannt sind". Ein kleines gemeines Lächeln erhellte seine Züge für einen Moment.

Hermine, die immer noch halb in der Luft baumelte, verdrehte ihre Augen. _War ja klar, dass ich mich ausgerechnet wieder vor ihm blamiere_.

„Sir, bitte, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen? Mir wird doch etwas schwindelig wenn ich hier weiter in der Luft hänge".

Einen Augenblick noch verharrten beide in der Position uns sahen sich an, bis Snape sie mit einem sanften Ruck wieder in eine aufrechte Position brachte und sie los ließ.

„Vielen Dank."

„Achten Sie das nächste Mal besser auf Ihre Schritte, Miss Granger, wenn Sie einen solchen Abgang hinlegen wollen. Ihr Auftritt, besser gesagt, Ihre kleine Verteidigungsrede hat dadurch doch etwas an Wirkung verloren".

Verlegen senkte Hermine ihren Blick und schmunzelte den Steinboden an. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er alles mit angehört hatte.

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte sie und konnte sich nun ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, er nickte ihr zu und ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Lehrertisch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Der Tag verging wie im Flug. Hermine hatte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Zauberei und ihren Arithmantik-Leistungskurs erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht.

Der Streit mit Ron war mittlerweile beigelegt. Ron hatte im Laufe des Tages eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und sich bei Hermine entschuldigt. Hermine kannte Ron zu gut um nicht seine wahre Absicht dahinter zu erkennen, nämlich an ihre Aufzeichnungen ranzukommen. Folglich blieb sie unnachgiebig, in Bezug auf ihre Hausaufgaben und verweigerte ihm ihre Hilfe, was Ron ein weiteres Mal die Wut ins Gesicht trieb.

Da es ohnehin Zeit war in die Kerker zu kommen, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg und ließ ihre Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Wenige Minuten später stand sie vor Professor Snapes Büro, gespannt, was sie erwarten würde und klopfte an.

„Herein."

Hermine betrat sein Büro. Wie schon am gestrigen Tag im Klassenzimmer, lag sein Büro im Halbdunkel. Erhellt lediglich von ein paar Kerzen, angebracht an den Wänden in Haltern und Kerzen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Ein weiteres Mal spürte Hermine seine Präsenz und die unglaubliche Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie hatte. Und ebenfalls ein weiteres Mal war sie versucht einfach zu ihm zu rennen, ihn in dem Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Wieder stiegen Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf, die verschlungene Körper vereint in Leidenschaft zeigten. Sie erinnerte sich an seine starken Arme, die sie heute Morgen gehalten und vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatten. Hermine musste sich beherrschen um ihre ihm versprochene Professionalität nicht zu verlieren. Dennoch schaffte sie es nicht ganz, die warme Flut an Gefühlen aufzuhalten, die er in ihr auslöste.

„Setzten Sie sich Miss Granger, es dauert noch einen Moment, bis wir anfangen", ließ er verlauten und deutete, ohne aufzublicken, auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine setzte sich und wartete. Sie kannte sein Büro fast in- und auswendig. Die vielen Bücher, die merkwürdigen Wesen in ihren Behältern, die vielen Gläser, Phiolen und Bücher, die überall herumstanden und lagen… Sie beschloss die Zeit zu überbrücken, indem sie ihn intensiv beobachtete.

Das Erste, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, waren seine schönen Hände mit den langen, feingliedrigen Fingern die die Feder, mit der er schrieb, geschmeidig über das Blatt führte.

_Wie es sich wohl anfühlt, würden seine Hände und Finger meinen Körper berühren?_

Hermines Augen glitten weiter an seinem Körper entlang. Weg von den Händen, die Arme hinauf zu seinen Schultern, seinem Hals, seiner Brust…

Seine Brust! Professor Snape, so bemerkte sie erst jetzt, hatte seine Robe abgelegt. Die obersten Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes waren aufgeknöpft und ließen einen Einblick auf den Ansatz einer wohlgeformten und muskulösen Brust erahnen.

Da war sie wieder, die Unprofessionalität!

Aus intensivem Beobachten wurde Anstarren. Aus Anstarren wurde unkontrollierte Fantasie...

Knöpfe, die langsam aufgeknöpft werden, Finger, die zwischen dem Ausschnitt entlang gleiten und sich einen Weg über heiße Haut weiter nach unten bahnen…

„Miss Granger!", peitschte Snapes Stimme plötzlich durch den Raum, und vorbei war die Vorstellung einer zärtlichen Zusammenkunft.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und wurde, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, puterrot.

„Haben Sie gefunden, wonach Sie suchen?"

„Ähm… Ja, Sir, ich meine, nein, Sir, also ich meine…"

„Was denn nun, Miss Granger. Ja oder nein?"

„In gewisser Weise schon, also, also, ja", gab Hermine verlegen zurück.

Professor Snape lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und begann seinerseits, sie mit einem leichten Lächeln zu beobachten.

Hermine wurde unbehaglich. Nicht genug, dass er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie ihn angestarrt hatte, nein, er drehte den Spieß rum und trieb sie mit seinem Blick fast in den Wahnsinn. Er verpasste ihr eine Retourkutsche, in der er deutlich machte, wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens durchbrach er endlich die Stille und Hermine konnte durchatmen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie wissen bereits, warum Sie hier sind. Bevor wir jedoch mit der eigentlichen Arbeit beginnen, möchte ich, dass sie mir mitteilen, was Sie über Schwarze Magie wissen."

„Schwarze Magie?", fragte Hermine völlig verblüfft.

„Ja, Schwarze Magie und Schwarz Magier. Das dürfte Ihnen doch ein Begriff sein?"

„Selbstverständlich ist es mir ein Begriff", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich meine, ich habe einiges darüber gelesen, aber sie natürlich nicht praktiziert!"

„Natürlich nicht, wie sollten Sie auch", spöttelte er. „Also, sagen Sie mir, was Sie allgemein darüber wissen."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment und sortierte alles Mögliche in ihrem Kopf, was sie jemals über Schwarze Magie und Magier gelesen hatte und versuchte es so allgemein wie möglich zu halten.

„Nun ähm, also…Schwarze Magie ist, wie auch die Weiße Magie, eine geistige und auch körperliche Wissenschaft, die den Gesamtmenschen umfasst. Dazu gehört ein umfassendes Wissen um die menschliche Natur und das Wissen über das Universum im Allgemeinen. Dieses exklusive Wissen kann ihnen, also den Magiern, dazu verhelfen, den oder das in ihrem Leben zu erreichen, was sie schon immer angestrebt haben. Die Kontrolle darüber liegt zumeist bei dem, der sie praktiziert. Es ist nicht unter Kontrolle einer Gottheit, eines unsichtbaren Gefährten, oder unter Kontrolle irgendeines anderen Wesens in eventuellen übernatürlichen Dimensionen.

Schwarzmagier halten sich selbst zumeist für Götter. Ihre Handlungen entsprechen dem Wissen, welches sie durch Studien aus der früheren Geschichte erlangt und interpretiert haben. Das bedeutet nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als dass die schwarze Magie nichts für Personen ist, die nicht voll verantwortlich sein können für ihre Handlungen beziehungsweise nicht verstehen mit dieser Macht umzugehen. Schwarze Magie ist keinesfalls für Schwächlinge! Wenn man also ein brennendes Verlangen in sich hat nach Macht und Kontrolle über Andere, wenn sie die Kontrolle haben wollen über sich, über Geld, und ähm ähm… ja also…Sexualität, und das Leben selbst, dann kann schwarze Magie unter Umständen der schnellste Weg zu ausschlaggebendem Erfolg sein.

Schwarzmagier beugen sich vor keinem Wesen im Universum. Sie haben teilweise solche Wesen unter ihrer Kontrolle. Wesen, die unsere geistigen Begleiter sind und uns eigentlich schützen, unterstützten und mit Liebe erfüllen sollen. Sie verwenden sie gegen uns um uns zu schwächen. Schwarzmagier sind die Mächtigen, die Stolzen, und meist die Reichen in unserem Universum. Aus diesem Grunde sind sie unabhängig von jedweder Religion. Der Schwarzmagier weiß, dass Religion und Götter wirksame Mittel zur Kontrolle anderer sind!"

Hermine beendete ihren kleinen Vortrag und sah erwartungsvoll zu Professor Snape. Er lächelte und Hermine war erleichtert.

„Sagen Sie mal, Miss Granger, machen Sie es sich zu Lebensaufgabe, Buchseiten auswendig zu lernen?

„Eigentlich nicht, Sir", sagte sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Schön und gut. Soweit wissen Sie ja einiges. Wie steht es mit Schwarzen Tränken? Haben Sie auch dazu einen Vortrag für mich?

„Nein, Sir, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich… ich hab keine Ahnung von Schwarzen Tränken".

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte mich das jetzt auch gewundert. Nun Miss Granger, dann will ich Ihnen mal etwas zu diesem Thema sagen."

Er erhob sich, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber auf die Tischkante.

„Unter anderem wird es künftig Ihre Aufgabe sein, mir beim Brauen von Schwarzen Tränken für den Dunklen Lord, zur Hand zu gehen…"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„…dafür müssen Sie einiges über die Wirkung der Tränke selbst und über die Wirkung der Tränke auf den, der sie zubereitet, lernen. Wie Sie in Ihrer Ausführung richtig bemerkten, werden wir es mit außerordentlichen Kräften zu tun haben. Viele der dunklen Tränke haben die lästige Angewohnheit, Wirkung zu zeigen auf den, der sie zubereitet, auch wenn sie keinen direkten Kontakt mit dem Gebräu haben. Schwarze Magie, egal, in welcher Form auch immer, Miss Granger, hat eine Stimme! Sie wird nach und nach versuchen Kontrolle über Sie zu bekommen und wird weiterhin versuchen Sie auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen, so lange bis Sie nachgeben oder sie stark genug sind um es zu ignorieren. Aus diesem Grund werden Sie niemals und ich meine niemals, alleine an einem der Tränke arbeiten. Ist das klar?"

Fasziniert und sprachlos über seine Ausführungen konnte Hermine nur noch nicken.

„Gut. Dann kommen Sie, es wird Zeit, dass Sie sehen womit Sie es zu tun bekommen."

Professor Snape ging an die Rückwand seines Büros und Hermine folgte ihm. Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und ein paar gemurmelten Worten erschien eine weitere Tür in der Wand, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie gingen durch die Tür, einige Meter einen Korridor entlang in Richtung einer zweiten Tür, die sich am Ende des Ganges befand. Professor Snape öffnete auch diese.

Er deutete in den Raum und Hermine ging an ihm vorbei. Hermine riss die Augen auf, so weit sie nur konnte. Das war es also! Das war das private Reich ihres Professors.

Keine feuchte, dunkle Gruft mit Sarg, wie die meisten ihrer Mitschüler immer vermuteten, sondern ein schöner großer gemütlicher Raum, der über und über mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt war.

Das Herzstück des Raumes bestand, an der Kopfseite gegenüber der Einganstür, aus einem riesigen Kamin, in dem munter ein Feuer prasselte. Vor dem Kamin stand eine Sitzgruppe mit gemütlichen Ohrensesseln, einer Couch und einem schönen Tisch. Rundherum waren Bücherregale aufgestellt. An der rechten und linken Seite waren weitere Türen zu sehen und Hermine vermutete hinter ihnen Schlaf- und Badezimmer und vielleicht eine Küche sowie sein privates Büro.

Beim Anblick der vielen verschieden Bücher jeglichen Alters bekam Hermine feuchte Augen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Der Bücherwurm brach durch und die Aussicht auf so unendlich viel Wissen ließ Hermine alle Scheu verlieren. Sie trat an eins der Regale heran, strich fast zärtlich mit ihren Fingern über die einzelnen Einbände und inhalierte den wunderbaren Geruch dieser alten Meisterwerke.

Professor Snape ließ sie eine Zeitlang gewähren. Hermine spürte, dass er sie beobachtete. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er stand lässig angelehnt, mit immer noch geöffnetem Hemd und mit verschränkten Armen in einem Türrahmen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und lächelte ihr entgegen.

„Sie können einfach nicht anders, oder?", fragte er in sanftem Ton.

„Nein, Sir, Sie haben Recht. Ich kann nicht anders. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Bücher sehe, ist es wie ein Zwang. Ich muss sie lesen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich lernen und wissen will. Und all das hier, ich meine, all diese wundervollen Bücher sind für mich wie das Schlaraffenland."

„Das was?"

Hermine lachte los. „Schlaraffenland, Sir. Eine Erfindung der Muggel für Kinder. In diesem Land finden die Kinder einfach alles, was sie sich wünschen."

„Ich verstehe. Nun Miss Granger, dann verlassen Sie jetzt mal ihr Schlaraffenland und kommen her zu mir, wenn ich bitten dürfte."

Hermine folgte sogleich der Anweisung ihres Professors und ging zu ihm hinüber. An der Schwelle zu seinem, wie Hermine jetzt erkannte, privaten Labor versperrte er ihr den Weg. Sie stand kurz vor ihm und sah zu ihm auf.

„Miss Granger, ich kenne Sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass auch dass was hier hinter dieser Tür liegt ebenfalls in ihr so genanntes Schlaraffenland fällt. Ich möchte Sie bitten sich zusammenzureißen. Von mir aus können Sie Luftsprünge machen wenn Sie hier wieder raus sind aber während Sie sich in meinem Labor aufhalten, beherrschen und konzentrieren Sie sich, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir, versprochen."

„Also gut, dann rein mit Ihnen."

Nicht dass Hermine schon viele Labore von innen gesehen hätte, aber gemäß dem Standard, den sie von den Zaubertranklaboren in Hogwarts gewohnt warübertraf das hier bei Weitem alles. Ein riesiger Raum voll mit Kesseln verschiedener Größen, Gerätschaften, Gläsern, Behälter, Phiolen über und über voll mit Flüssigkeiten in den verschiedensten Farben. Merkwürdige schleimige Wesen in Einmachgläsern, darunter Augen und Teile, die wie die eines Gehirns aussahen. Ein großer Schrank voll mit den verschiedensten Magischen Pflanzen und Kräutern, von denen ein wunderbarer Duftverströmt wurde.Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

Überall im Labor war ein leises Blubbern und Sirren zu hören, das sie nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. Was sie aber zuordnen konnte, waren Stimmen die von den Wänden zu kommen schienen und leise auf sie einredeten. Unaufhörlich wurden ihr Worte zugeflüstert, teilweise hörte sie sogar ihren Namen.

Hilfe suchend und unsicher wandte sie sich zu ihrem Professor um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sind sie das? Ich meine, ist sie das, die Stimme der Schwarzen Magie? Ich kann sie hören, zwar nur ganz leise, aber ich kann sie wirklich hören!"

„Das ist sie. Sie hören sie so leise, weil wir noch weiter von den Kesseln entfernt sind, in denen die Tränke für den Lord gebraut werden. Wenn wir näher ran gehen, werden die Stimmen lauter. Was hören Sie?"

„Ich verstehe nur einzelne Worte und unzusammenhängende Sätze. Und ich höre meinen Namen… Woher weiß sie wer ich bin?"

„Diese Frage sollten Sie eigentlich beantworten können. Hatten Sie mir nicht erst vor Kurzem einen Vortag über Schwarze Magie gehalten, Miss Granger? Denken Sie nach."

Hermine überlegte angestrengt und begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Natürlich, das war es _- Schwarze Magie ist, wie auch die Weiße Magie, eine geistige Wissenschaft, die den Gesamtmenschen umfasst. Dazu gehört das Wissen ihrer eigenen menschlichen Natur und das Wissen über das Universum im Allgemeinen-_ _Das gesamte Wissen der menschlichen Natur, also auch der menschlichen Seele!_

„Unsere Seele", flüsterte Hermine.

„Richtig, Miss Granger, unsere Seele. Sie beinhaltet alles, was den Menschen ausmacht. Schwarze Magie sieht in ihr Innerstes und ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit über alles Wissenswerte informiert. Die menschliche Seele ist das Stärkste, aber auch gleichzeitig das schwächste Glied in uns. Sie werden lernen, sie und sich selbst zu schützen. Wenn wir gleich rüber gehen zu den Kesseln, werden diese Stimmen lauter und fordernder werden, also wappnen Sie sich."

Hermine nickte zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte. Professor Snape deutete ihr mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes an ihm zu folgen, doch Hermine bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Angst überkam sie. Nie zuvor war sie in derartiger Form der Magie ausgesetzt, schon gar keiner Dunklen. Und dass die Magie plötzlich noch ihre Namen flüsterte und in ihre Seele blicken konnte war doch etwas zuviel des Guten. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass die Schwarze Magie ein handelndes, selbstständig denkendes Wesen mit einem Bewusstsein ist. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich ernsthaft ob ihre Entscheidung, ihm zu helfen, richtig gewesen war.

Snape drehte sich herum weil er offenbar bemerkt hatte, dass Hermine ihm nicht folgte und sah etwas überrascht zu ihr hinüber.

„Angst, Miss Granger?"

„Etwas", gab Hermine zu. „Fürchten Sie sich denn nicht vor diesen Stimmen? Ich meine, wie halten Sie das aus, wenn permanent dieses Getuschel um Sie rum ist?"

Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und blieb in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe stehen. Augenblicklich verspürte Hermine ein ungekanntes Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches er vermittelte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass, solange _er_ in ihrer Nähe war, nichts, aber auch gar nichts passieren konnte. Er würde auf sie Acht geben.

„Miss Granger, ich fürchte mich nicht vor den Stimmen", sagte er sanft, „und auch Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Ich nehme sie längst nicht mehr so wahr wie Sie in diesem Moment. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass ich, solange ich denken kann, mit Schwarzer Magie konfrontiert war und sie ebenfalls praktiziert habe. Ich persönlich habe eine ganz andere Einstellung zu diesen Dingen".

Er machte eine kleine Pause, sah ihr tief in die Augen und nahm ihre Hand.

„Nun kommen Sie."

Leichter Schwindel, Angst und ein absolutes Hochgefühl überkam Hermine gleichzeitig. Er hatte sie tatsächlich an die Hand genommen. Alleine für diese Geste und die Berührung war es die Sache allemal wert und verflogen waren jegliche Zweifel, sollte sie zuvor welche gehabt haben.

Er führte sie in einen Nebenraum. Ein kleineres Labor, das von dem großen durch einen Bogen zu erreichen war. Sie betraten gemeinsam den Raum und Hermine sah sich um.

„Sehen Sie sich alles in Ruhe an. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, werde ich sie beantworten", hörte sie Professor Snape wie durch Watte sagen.

Fast alles in diesem Labor war dunkel und unheimlich und wurde von der spärlichen Beleuchtung noch unterstrichen. Es waren vier verschiedene Kessel unterschiedlicher Größe zu sehen, in denen offensichtlich Schwarze Tränke gebraut wurden. Einer davon beinhaltete eine fast blendend weiße Flüssigkeit.

Warum, wusste Hermine nicht, aber bisher assoziierte sie alles, was mit Schwarzer Magie oder den Dunklen Künsten generell zu tun hatte, immer mit unangenehmen Gerüchen, aber hier war das Gegenteil der Fall. Alles in diesem Raum roch einfach wunderbar. Hermine fühlte sich an den Duft von Orchideen und Oleander erinnert. Dieser süßliche Geruch nebelte sie ein und begann ihre Sinne zu betören.

Und die Stimmen wurden tatsächlich lauter. Sie schienen plötzlich von überall zu kommen, riefen ihren Namen, sagten ihr, sie solle zu ihnen kommen. Das anfängliche zarte Flüstern wurde fordernder und Hermine spürte wie sie tief in ihrem Innern begann den Stimmen zu glauben und zu gehorchen. Sie fühlte wie sie sie umgarnten, ja fast streichelten. Unfassbare Sehnsucht ergriff ihr Innerstes. Ihr Puls raste, ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb sodaß es weh tat.

Die leise Stimme der Vernunft, in ihrem Hinterkopf, ignorierend, löste sie sich ruckartig von Professor Snape und steuerte, wie in Trance, auf den Kessel mit der weißen Flüssigkeit zu. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen und alles, was sie noch wahrnahm, waren die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagten, sie solle den Trank zu sich nehmen um in eine neue Welt mit unendlicher Macht, Wissen und Einfluss eintauchen.

Hermine war bereit! Sie wollte diese Macht, das Wissen, den Einfluss, die neue Welt, diese wunderbaren Gefühle, welche in ihr entfacht wurden. Sie wollte spüren und genießen. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung, außer, den Trank zu erreichen, und Erfüllung zu erfahren.

Das Letzte, was sie spürte, war ein Ruck, der ihren Körper erfasste, bevor die Dunkelheit sie empfing...

T.B.C.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß, ein Cliff (gg) Na, was denkt ihr was passiert ist? Lasst mich teilhaben an euren Ideen und Meinungen zum Chap. Ich drück euch alle ganz feste. Bis bald. Eure Abe

-Butterbier und Kesselkuchen in die Runde schieb- (schlürf, schmatz)


	8. Bittere Wahrheit

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Heute ist Sonntag und ich dachte so bei mir, da die meisten Sonntage doch der Langeweile zum Opfer fallen, lade ich ein neues Kapitel hoch. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim lesen so viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben._

_Einen riesen „Dank", wie immer, an meine **Beta Malina und ihren Zwilling Thea Potter**, die rasant schnell gearbeitet haben. knuddel_

_Vielen Dank auch, für die tollen Reviews sowie eure Ideen und Spekulationen. Es waren einige dabei, die dem Geschehen recht nah kamen. Nun, ihr werdet ja sehen._

**NiciCavanaugh:** Liebe Mrs. Nici, ich bedanke mich für Ihre ausgedehnte, analytisch wertvolle Rückmeldung und freue mich, dass ich Sie begeistern konnte. Nun, der Trank und ein kleiner Hobbit der in einen Spiegel guckt? Daran hatte ich zwar nicht gedacht, aber Sie könnten Recht haben, es findet sich tatsächlich eine gewisse Parallele. Ich werde nun aufklären, was unserer guten Hermine passiert ist und hoffe, mit diesem Chap, ebenfalls Ihr Wohlgefallen zu finden. Hochachtungsvoll, McAbe

**CallistaEvans: **Ich verneige mich vor dir. Deine ganzen Komplimente lassen mir ja fast Flügel wachsen. Wie du schon richtig festgestellt hast, lege ich tatsächlich sehr viel Wert auf die Beschreibung von Gefühlen. Es ist wichtig für jede Geschichte. Das du dich so gut hineinversetzten kannst, zweigt mir, das ich wohl richtig liege mit meinem Weg. Deinen Vorschlag im Bezug auf Snapes frühere Liebe, habe ich aufgegriffen und... Nun ja, ließ selbst. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe auch weiterhin auf deine Unterstützung.

**Pima:** Danke, danke, danke. Ich habe mein Plotbunny von dir geknuddelwuddelt! Es hat sich sehr darüber gefreut. Hermine und ein Schuss von der weißen Brühe? Denkst du wirklich, dass sie sooo versoffen ist? (lach) Es wird sich aufklären. Vielen Dank, Süße. Ich knuddelknutsch dich zurück.

**AnnyAn**: Ja, ja, das Mystische und Böse. Du hast das richtig erkannt. Man/Frau kann einfach nicht widerstehen, gelle! Du hattest Gänsehaut? Find ich gut (gg) Danke für deine Review. Knuddel

**Dark-Girl-Leighanne**: Glückwunsch, du liegst mit deiner Vermutung sehr nah dran. Lass dich überraschen. Du findest Sanpes Verhalten gegenüber Hermine süß? (gg) Na dann les mal aufmerksam und sag mir ob du ihn dann immer noch sooo süß findest. Knuddel

**MetaCapricorn**: Auch deine Spekulationen waren sehr nah dran. Deine Fragen werden, hoffentlich, hier alle beantwortet. Vielen Dank für deine liebe Review. Knutscher

**XxCelinaxX:** (gg) Ich versuche so weiter zu machen. Versprochen! Danke für deine Review, ich freue mich das es dir so gut gefällt. Liebe Grüße

**Moonsiny:** Danke für den Keks. Den konnte ich gut bebrauchen (mampf) Ich freue mich das dir mein Stil gefällt und hoffe es bleibt weiterhin so. Auch du lagst mit deiner Vermutung recht nah dran (g) Les selbst was passiert. Ganz liebe Grüße

**Noel McKey:** Du bist ja wirklich zu süß. Beruhige dich, schone deine Stimmbänder, Liebes. Es geht weiter und jetzt wirst du es erfahren (gg) Danke sehr. Ich knuddel dich ganz feste.

**Dugbog: **Hallo meine Liebe. Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist und danke für dein Lob. Ich versinke gerade vor Scham im Boden, weil ich bei dir noch keine Review geschrieben habe. Ich hole es ganz schnell nach, versprochen. Ich knuddel dich ganz feste.

**Auriane02:** Ich freue mich das du über meine Geschichte gestolpert bist und begrüße dich ganz herzlich. Nun, warum die Magie solchen Einfluss auf Hermine hat, wird hier aufgeklärt. Ich hoffe ich treffe damit dein Wohlwollen! Fühl dich geknuddelt.

**Mirija:** Danke für den Keks (mampf) Ich freue mich das es dir so gut gefällt und hoffe das es weiterhin so bleibt, aber ich glaube schon. Ganz liebe Grüße

**suffer:** Entschuldige wegen dem Cliff, aber ich kann manchmal nicht anders. Ja sag mal, ich würde dich doch nie und nimmer, dumm sterben lassen. Also wirklich, ts, ts, ts. Knuddel

**Jessy2104:** Hi Süße. Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert. Ich glaube, auch dir wird das neue Chap gefallen. Danke für dein Kompliment. Ich knuddel dich

**snaperin:** Im Ernst, Süße. Ich hab mich amüsiert über deine Reviews. Was dir beim putzen alles so einfällt? Ich bin wirklich geschmeichelt, das du so intensiv über die Geschichte nachgedacht hast (stolzbin) und bin überzeugt, das dir dieses hier ebenfalls zusagen wird. Wennn du vorher schon Gänsehaut hattest, na, dann warte mal ab (g) Ich knuddel dich ganz dolle.

**yavannaunyarima: **Toller Name, gefällt mir (elbisch?) Danke für dein Kompliment, ich hab mich sehr gefreut. Ich knuddel dich ganz fest.

**Pikrit: **Hallo und herzlich Willkommen. Ich freue mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt. Leider habe ich deine Email nicht gefunden, sonst hätte ich längst geantwortet. Ich hoffe doch, dass du mit dem Deutsch weiterhin klar kommst und dass du dabei bleibst. Liebe Grüße

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Noch schnell eins vorweg. Wir werden in diesem Chap, die Andeutung, auf einen neuen Charakter finden, den wir alsbald kennen lernen werden. Es ist eine junge Dame von der schon gesprochen wurde!

Jetzt viel Vergnügen!

**-Chap 8-  
**„**Bittere Wahrheit"**

Severus hatte den gesamten Tag immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, ob er es ihr zumuten und sie damit konfrontieren konnte. Er wollte sie loswerden, ja, aber sollte er es tatsächlich auf diese Weise tun?

Als Albus ihm nahe gelegt hatte, Hermine in das Brauen der Dunklen Tränke mit einzubeziehen, hatte er sich zunächst vehement dagegen gewehrt – wohl wissend, dass es nichts brachte sich gegen den Schulleiter zu stellen. So beschloss er im Nachhinein, nach dem Geständnis von Miss Granger, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Er würde sie ins kalte Wasser werfen um sie damit in die Flucht zu schlagen. Somit hatte er eine perfekte Ausrede für Professor Dumbledore parat. Sie sollte mit ihm arbeiten? Bitte! Sie sollte an die Schwarze Magie? Das konnte sie haben!

„Sehen Sie sich alles in Ruhe an. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, werde ich sie beantworten", sagte er an Hermine gewandt.

Severus beobachtete Hermine intensiv. Er wusste, was sie hörte und in diesem Moment durchlebte. Er kannte die Magie, die magische Anziehung und die hypnotische Wirkung genau. Auch er war einst in der gleichen Situation, auch er wurde damals von den Stimmen heimgesucht und musste seine Lektion lernen genau wie sie jetzt. Mit einem Unterschied; er hatte sich freiwillig dafür entschieden. Sie würde nach einer Weile von ganz alleine darauf kommen, dass sie unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht würde arbeiten können und mit dem steigenden Geräuschpegel der hypnotischen Wirkung der Stimmen die Flucht ergreifen. Er gab ihr insgeheim zehn Minuten.

Dennoch, langsam schwankte er in seinem Vorhaben. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, im Gegenteil, Severus verstärkte den Druck, denn ihm war klar, das Miss Granger früher oder später versuchen würde in Richtung Kessel mit dem Dare-Trank zu gelangen, was ohne Zweifel unangenehme Folgen nach sich ziehen würde. Dieser Trank war derart stark bewusstseinsverändernd, dass Miss Granger wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage nicht mehr normal denken würde, würde sie zuviel davon abbekommen.

Er betrachtete sie von der Seite und sah die Gefühle und Eindrücke, die sie durchlebte, auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war so leicht zu durchschauen, in jedweder Hinsicht. Er schmunzelte, als ihm einfiel, wie vehement sie sich verteidigt und ihm gesagt hatte, das sie professionell sein würde und ihre Gefühle für ihn keine Rolle spielten, so lange sie nur mit ihm arbeiten könne. Was tat er? Er missbrauchte ihr Vertrauen, nur um sie so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden. Die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass er sich bezüglich ihrer Gefühle mehr als geschmeichelt fühlte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr.

Etwas in ihm machte „klick". Es ging nicht, er hatte sich anders entschieden. So konnte und wollte er sie nicht loswerden. Er musste sich etwas anderes überlegen.

Severus registrierte unbewusst, dass Hermines Hand zu schwitzen begann. Ehe er sich versah und reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich mit einem Ruck von ihm gelöst und noch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte um sie aufzuhalten, war sie unterwegs zum Kessel.

„NEIN", schrie Severus, setzte ihr nach, sah, wie sie nach vorne kippte, den Kessel berührte und zusammen sackte, noch bevor er sie wegreißen konnte. Er schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie, drehte sie und ließ sie vorsichtig auf dem Boden nieder. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er ihr ein paar Mal ins Gesicht, wohl wissend, dass es nichts brachte. Aus diesem Zustand konnte sie sich nur selbst befreien. Ihm blieb zunächst keine andere Option außer abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass sie es alleine schaffen oder nach ihm rufen würde.

„Perfekt, Severus, wer von uns beiden ist jetzt tatsächlich professionell?" Er hob Hermine hoch und brachte sie zurück in sein Quartier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wenn man von purer Dunkelheit und seltsamer Wärme empfangen wird, ist es dann der Tod? Wenn Stille einen umschließt und nichts da ist, ist es dann der Tod? Wenn Angst und Ungewissheit einen zerfressen, einem aber gewahr wird, dass man fühlt, ist es dann trotzdem der Tod?

Aus Dunkelheit wurde langsam Dämmerung. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten, aus Minuten Stunden und irgendwann war es eine ganze Ewigkeit, die vergangen schien.

Die Stimmen waren still.

Quälende, bedrückende, gefährliche Ruhe umgab Hermine. Sie hatte fast den Eindruck körperlos zu sein und doch, sie konnte sehen und fühlen, aber nichts hören. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke und versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber da war nichts zum Orientieren. Nichts außer Leere!

Wo war sie? Stand sie? Lag oder schwebte sie? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Kein Anzeichen von Leben. Vielleicht war sie doch tot? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie fühlte ihren Herzschlag schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb trommeln und konnte atmen, auch wenn es schwer fiel bei dieser drückenden Hitze.

Hermine bemühte sich ihren Geist in Schwung zu bringen. Jeder einzelne Nerv in ihrem Körper brannte. Sämtliche Muskeln waren angespannt, Schweiß bildete sich am gesamten Körper, überzog ihre Haut mit einem feuchten Film. Sie traute dieser beklemmenden Stille nicht, es kam ihr vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ihre Augen versuchten irgendetwas auszumachen in diesem Nirwana, aber es war einfach nichts da. Wie beschreibt man das Nichts? Sie wusste es nicht.

_Hermine, verdammt reiß dich zusammen. Denk nach. Was ist passiert?_

Mühsam erinnerte sie sich an den weißen Trank in Snapes Labor, an die Schwarze Magie, die Gerüche, an bunte fröhliche Farben vor ihrem geistigen Auge, an die Stimmen, die ihr zugeflüstert hatten und an einen Schrei. Oh Götter, hatte sie den Trank etwa getrunken?

_Nein, hast du nicht! Du hast das Zeug nicht angerührt. Aber wo zum Teufel bin ich und was ist das hier?_

Das Gefühl, körperlos zu sein, verebbte allmählich. Hermines Füße berührten festen Boden und ein kleiner Funken Sicherheit ob der Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich stehen konnte, erlaubte ihr, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Hermine drehte sich langsam um ihre eigene Achse, um erneut diese unwirkliche Welt, oder was immer es auch war, intensiv mit den Augen zu erforschen.

„Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier hingeraten und vor allem wie? Das gibt es doch nicht… Okay, versuch ruhig zu bleiben und denk nach. Ich bin nicht tot, jedenfalls fühle ich mich nicht tot, noch nicht." Sie schluckte ein paar Mal. „Vielleicht bin ich zwischen Raum und Zeit, in einer anderen Dimension oder Sphäre? Das muss es sein, es gibt keine andere Erklärung, aber wie? Die Stimmen, diese Stimmen, die Schwarze Magie. Sie hat mich hierher gebracht", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.Ihre Gedanken rasten und kreisten fieberhaft um eine Lösung, einen Ausweg, während sie immer noch nach einer Art Tür, Tor oder Ähnlichem suchte.

Ihre Angst in den Hintergrund schiebend, kam Hermine zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl besser sei damit zu beginnen, die Umgebung, die aus nichts außer einem Boden bestand, den sie nicht wirklich sehen konnte, zu erkunden um eventuell so auf einen Ausgang zu stoßen.

Zögernd setzte sie einen Schritt vor den nächsten. Bedächtig prüfte sie mit der jeweiligen Fußspitze den Boden um sicher zu gehen auftreten zu können und nicht in irgendeinen Abgrund zu fallen. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Blinder ohne Gehstock. Hilflos!

Nach einigen Metern, zehn, zwanzig oder mehr gab sie auf. Das alles hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Es war alles wie vorher. Unendliches Nichts.

Resigniert senkte Hermine den Kopf, schüttelte ihn leicht und drückte sich mit den Handballen gegen die Augen. _Verdammt, verdammt, das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Bitte, es muss etwas geben. Denk nach, du dummes Mädchen._

Binnen Bruchteilen einer Sekunde spürte Hermine eine Veränderung in der Luft und in ihrer Umgebung. Alles wandelte sich. Es wurde kühler und kühler. Die Hitze war verflogen und wurde von beißender Kälte abgelöst, die langsam und schmerzhaft, von den Zehespitzen aufwärts, an ihr hoch kroch.

Vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht keine ruckartige Bewegung zu tun, nahm sie ihre Hände von den Augen, blinzelte und riss sie dann voller Entsetzten weit auf.

Nebel zog auf. Eine gewaltige Wand, bedrohlich und dicht, kroch von allen Seiten auf Hermine zu. Panik überfiel sie. Sie wollte rennen, um Hilfe schreien… Kein Laut kam aus ihrem Mund, kein Fuß bewegte sich. Es gab keinen Ausweg, sie saß in der Falle!

Die Stimmen kehrten zurück. Die, die sie anfangs so freundlich und verheißungsvoll verführt hatten waren jetzt unangenehm, unfreundlich, schrill und zischten ihr drohend entgegen, dass es keinen Weg zurück mehr gab. Je weiter die Nebelwand auf Hermine zukam, desto mehr wurde sie gefangen genommen von Kälte, Übelkeit, Hilflosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wie eine eiserne Faust legte sich das Grauen um ihr Herz und drohte es zu zerquetschen, ihr das Leben zu nehmen. Leere durchzog ihren Körper wie Gift und breitet sich aus. Hermine verließ nach und nach die Kraft. Sie spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben und sank zu Boden.

Kniend und zitternd wartete sie auf das Ende. Es gab nichts, was sie mehr tun konnte. Aus dem Nebel um sie herum formten sich Gestalten von aschgrauer Farbe. Schmierig, ekelig, übel riechend und todbringend näherten sie sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter, alle Kraft, die Hermine noch blieb in sich aufsaugend, bereit ihr Opfer, welches so anstandslos in ihre Mitte gekommen war, in ihre Hölle zu ziehen.

Stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinab über Hermines Wangen und benetzten ihre wie zum Gebet gefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß. Die bunten Farben ihrer eigenen zuvor gesehenen Zukunft verblassten, bis sie letztendlich nicht mehr existent waren.

Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! So wollte sie nicht enden! Sie brauchte Hilfe und zwar dringend. Und ein Jemand schob sich in ihr Gedächtnis. ER. Wo war er, warum war er nicht hier? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Er hatte gesagt, sie müsse keine Angst haben. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie nicht alleine lassen würde und doch, er hatte es getan. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihr gar nicht helfen oder vielleicht versuchte er es und es funktionierte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Sie musste ihn unbedingt erreichen, irgendwie, und wenn es das Letzte sein würde, was sie tat.

Hastig sah sie sich um. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr, bis der Nebel und die Wesen sie erreicht hatten. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung bäumte Hermine sich innerlich ein letztes Mal auf und erhob sich…

Mit aller Macht versuchte sie das Zittern zu unterdrücken und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Tränkemeister. All ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um ihn. Sie spürte einen sanften Luftzug an ihrer Wange und einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Für einen Moment war sie irritiert. Jemand oder etwas war da, ganz nah bei ihr. Die Leere begann zu weichen, die Übelkeit verflog. Gefühle, wunderbare Empfindungen strömten zurück in ihren Körper. Ihre Liebe und ihre verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach ihm flutete ihr Herz und mit jedem Schlag, das es tat, verjagte es die Furcht. Aus Todesangst und Verzweiflung wurden Liebe, Kraft und der unbedingte Wille zu leben.

Erst zaghaft und schwach, dann immer lauter wurden Hermines Rufe nach Severus Snape, bis zu guter Letzt sein Name, getragen von einem Schrei, ihren Mund verließ und sich den Weg hinaus in die Hölle bahnte. Aus Leibeskräften rief sie nach ihm. Wieder der Luftzug, wieder der Druck auf ihrer Schulter.

Und dann sah sie ihn!

Die Nebelwand fächerte auf, die Wesen zogen sich zurück. Mit wehendem schwarzen Haar eilte er ihr entgegen um sie zu holen, sie zu befreien, sie zu retten. Sie sah ihm entgegen und wieder liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, diesmal vor Glück und Erleichterung.

Nach wenigen Schritten erreichte Professor Snape Hermine. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hob er sie in seine Arme. Für einen winzigen Moment, der für Hermine die Ewigkeit bedeutete, sahen sich beide tief in Augen, dann löste sich alles um sie herum auf. Sie verließen den Tod und kehrten zurück in das Leben.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine erwachte und fühlte sich wie durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen seufzte sie leise vor sich hin. Es ging ihr mehr als schlecht. Rasende Schmerzen pochten von innen gegen ihre Schläfen und erstickten jeden Denkversuch im Keim. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete Hermine dennoch langsam und vorsichtig ihre Augen.

Sie lag im Halbdunkeln auf etwas Weichem. Es fühlte sich gut, aber fremd an. Sie stutze für einen Augenblick, als ihr Blick, etwas irritiert, durch das Zimmer glitt. Das hier war nicht ihr Zimmer und definitiv nicht ihr Bett! Sie befand sich, Himmel noch mal, im Wohnzimmer von Professor Snape und lag offenbar auf dessen Couch. Hermine atmete entsetzt ein und aus, bemühte sich so schnell wie möglich in eine aufrechte Position zu gelangen, um nur Sekunden später wieder seitlich zurück zu kippen, da ihr Kreislauf beschlossen hatte, dass das nun wirklich zu schnell war. Schwindel und Übelkeit überrollten sie.

„Oh weh, bitte nicht. Nicht übergeben, Hermine. Das fehlt jetzt noch, dass du Professor Snape das Wohnzimmer versaust, er wird sich bei dir bedanken", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ganz sicher nicht, Miss Granger", kam es aus unmittelbarer Nähe.

Erneut schlug Hermine die Augen auf, drehte langsam, um dem Schwindel keine weitere Gelegenheit zu bieten, ihren Kopf und suchte nach der wohl bekannten Stimme.

Severus Snape saß seelenruhig, mit zusammengelegten Fingern, in einem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und beobachtete sie.

Alles was Hermine im Augenblick zustande brachte, war ein gequältes Lächeln, mehr war nicht drin. Er erhob sich, nahm eine Phiole mit gelber Flüssigkeit vom Tisch, kam zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa. Hermine, immer noch liegend, rutsche ächzend ein Stück tiefer in die Couch, damit er mehr Platz hatte, obwohl ihr mehr danach zumute war, sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln, ihm nah zu sein.

Ihr war klar, auch wenn sie im Moment keinerlei Erinnerung an irgendetwas hatte, dass sie wohl eine Strafpredigt erwartete, sobald sie in besserer Verfassung sein würde. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Sie lag ja nicht umsonst hier auf seinem Sofa, folglich hatte sie etwas gewaltig verbockt. Umso verblüffender war es, ihn in einem so sanften Ton sprechen zu hören.

„Trinken Sie das, dann wird es Ihnen gleich besser gehen", sagte er weich und reichte ihr die Phiole. Hermine, die ihn niemals zuvor derartig nett, ja sogar besorgt erlebt hatte, spannte sich unbewusst an. Hier stimmte was nicht, das war klar! Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es hier nach schlechtem Gewissen roch. Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er hob die Hand und gebot ihr Einhalt.

„Miss Granger, trinken Sie jetzt erstmal. Wir haben später noch Gelegenheit uns zu unterhalten", sagte er und hielt ihr die Phiole vor die Nase.

Wenn Hermine eins hasste, dann war es Medizin, die roch und schmeckte als wäre sie schon einmal verabreicht und wiederverwertet worden. Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht, schluckte dennoch tapfer, unterdrückte einen erneuten Brechreiz und sank zurück in die Kissen. Snape nahm ihr die nun leere Phiole wieder ab, „Bleiben Sie liegen, ich bin gleich zurück", stand auf und ging.

Was genau war eigentlich passiert? Die Ungewissheit quälte sie. Sie brauchte Antworten, Antworten auf Fragen, die sie sich selbst nicht stellen konnte, weil sie nichts mehr wusste. Ihr Kopf war ein einziges Vakuum, alles weg, wie leergefegt. Leer… Leere… etwas rührte sich in Hermine.

Mit einem Schlag kehrte alles zurück. Die Bilder des Erlebten stiegen in ihr hoch und liefen wie ein schlechter Horrorfilm auf einer inneren Leinwand ab. Sofort setzten erneut Angst und Panik ein, sie begann am gesamten Körper zu zittern. Die zuvor angenehme Wärme in Snapes Zimmer empfand Hermine mit einem Mal als erdrückend, ihre Atmung wurde schwerer. Sie kam sich plötzlich gefangen vor in diesem Kerker. Fluchtinstinkt meldete sich und Hermine wollte nur noch raus, irgendwohin, wo es frische Luft gab, wo man atmen konnte und diese Beklemmung los wurde die ihr den Brustkorb zuschnürte. Einfach nur weg von hier, alles andere konnte, musste warten!

Kopfschmerz, Schwindel und Übelkeit ignorierend, war Hermine mit einem Satz vom Sofa aufgestanden, wankte Richtung Tür, riss sie auf und schwankte hinein in den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor, den sie zuvor, am heutigen Abend, benutzt hatten um in Professor Snapes Wohnräume zu gelangen. Hermine glitt an der Wand entlang um nicht umzukippen.

Der Trank von Professor Snape zeigte keinerlei Wirkung, es ging ihr nicht besser, sondern schlechter. Der Schwindel trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Mühsam schlich Hermine weiter durch den Flur, gelangte zu einer Tür, die seitlich in die Mauer eingelassen war, stieß sie auf und ging hindurch. Unzählige Durchgänge später, die sie durchschritten hatte, war sie immer noch keinen Meter weiter raus aus den Kerkern. _Verfluchte Gruft,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie feststellte, dass sie immer noch irgendwo im Kellerbereich des Schlosses sein musste, allerdings in einem Teil, den sie nicht kannte.

_Rechts oder Links?_ Hermine entschied sich für den rechten Weg und wackelte weiter. Raus, einfach nur raus. Luft, sie brauchte unbedingt Luft! Nach scheinbar unendlichen Metern gelangte sie an eine Treppe, die weiter oben an einer Tür endete. So schnell wie ihre Beine sie eben noch trugen, erklomm sie die Stufen. _Da geht es raus. Es muss raus gehen!_ Und tatsächlich, die Tür ließ sich öffnen und Hermine stolperte ins Freie.

Freiheit, grenzenlose Freiheit. Sauerstoff, Atmen… Glücksgefühle, die nicht lange anhielten, denn die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Stunden waren einfach zu viel. Ihr Körper zeigte ihr deutlich, dass die Grenze der Belastbarkeit überschritten war. Mehrere Meter weiter gekommen, trugen ihre Beine sie nicht mehr. Hermine kippte auf Knie und Hände vorn über und erbrach sich.

Kurze Zeit später ließen die Krämpfe nach und Hermine, immer noch gestützt auf Hände und Knie, atmete stoßweise ein und aus. Mit einer Hand wischte sie sich den kalten Schweiß aus ihrem Gesicht und stemmt sich mühsam auf. Sie wollte, musste weiter. Orientierungslos schwankte sie über die Ländereien, weiter in die angehende Nacht, getrieben von dem Angstgefühl wieder in das alte Gemäuer zurück zu müssen, das ihr wie ein Gefängnis vorkam.

Hermine stoppte erst, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Füße nass wurden. Sie hatte den See erreicht. Eine Weile stakste sie durch das Wasser, bis sie an einer seichten Stelle des Ufers halt machte. Hermine sah sich um, bemerkte ein Stück weiter einen Baum unmittelbar am Wasser, ging hinüber und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer im Gras an der Wurzel nieder. Nachdem sie einige Minuten lang gedankenverloren die leichte Brise genossen, über den See geschaut und den Wellen gelauscht hatte, wie sie sanft gegen das Ufer schlugen, überkam sie, zum ersten Mal seit Stunden, innere Ruhe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Ja, Albus, sie ist gerade eben wach geworden." Gott, wie er das hasste, dem Direktor Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, aber nach dem, was am heutigen Abend geschehen war, kam Severus nicht umhin den Schulleiter zu informieren.

„Wie geht es ihr denn, Severus? Ist sie soweit in Ordnung oder sollen wir lieber Poppy Bescheid geben?"

„Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut, Albus. Sie hat Kopfschmerzen, ihr ist schlecht und vermutlich schwindelig. Nichts Weltbewegendes also. Dafür brauchen wir Poppy nicht. Ich habe ihr einen Trank gegeben, den hat sie genommen, und es wird ihr besser werden", schnarrte Snape den Direktor an.

„Severus, Severus. Du hättest sie vielleicht doch nicht so früh die Sache angehen lassen sollen. Auch wenn Miss Granger eine überdurchschnittlich begabte und intelligente junge Frau und Hexe ist, war das ein wenig zuviel des Guten. Es sind schon ganz andere den Dunklen Tränken oder Künsten erlegen", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft.

„So, so. Was hätte ich denn deiner werten Meinung nach tun sollen? Sie muss schließlich, und du erinnerst dich, dass es deine grandiose Idee war, hier mit mir arbeiten. Woher zum Teufel sollte ich wissen, dass sie so extrem auf die Stimmen reagiert? Und, wie bitte soll ich das bewerkstelligen, wenn sie mich unaufhörlich nervt und löchert, weil sie diese Stimmen hört? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass sie sich hätte konzentrieren können? Das ist lächerlich und das weißt du genau, Albus. Des Weiteren, noch so eine grandiose Idee von dir, arbeitet Miss Granger auf dein Geheiß hin mit an den Dunklen Tränken. Ich hab dir von Beginn an gesagt, dass ich das alles für eine verdammte Schnapsidee halte und siehe da, ich hatte Recht", raunzte Severus den Direktor an.

Dumbledore lächelte seinem Meister der Zaubertränke milde entgegen.

„Du hast ja Recht, mein Junge. Nichts desto Trotz weißt du genau so gut wie ich, dass sich die Lage allmählich zuspitzt und wir gewisse Vorbereitungen treffen _müssen_. Das ist unabdingbar, mein Guter. Sollte dir tatsächlich etwas passieren, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, brauchen wir jemanden, der dich wenigstens im Mindestmaß vertreten und deine Arbeit weiterführen kann. Und da, Severus, und das musst du zugeben, Hermine nun mal hier in unmittelbarer Umgebung, die Beste des Faches ist, blieb keine Wahl. Du hattest, wenn du dich erinnerst, eine andere Option, aber auch da wolltest du partout die Zusammenarbeit nicht, mein Freund, obwohl ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen kann, dass du _Joko_ immer noch aus dem Weg gehst. Sie hat mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und das solltest auch du tun… Wie dem auch sei, hätte Miss Granger vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr Einweisung für die Dunkle Seite brauchen können, denn…"

„Ist ja gut", fiel Severus dem Direktor genervt ins Wort, „ ich hab es verstanden. Es ist meine Schuld, was passiert ist. Ich war den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht bei der Sache."

„Nanu, wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken, wenn ich fragen darf? Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, gerade in dieser Angelegenheit, unkonzentriert zu sein?" fragte Albus mit spürbarer Neugier in der Stimme.

Severus wandte sich vom Kamin ab um den fragenden und forschenden Blicken des Direktors auszuweichen. Ja, wo war er mit seinen Gedanken? Er wusste es nur zu gut. Es war genau das eingetreten, was er, unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Er hatte an Hermine und ihre Gefühle für ihn gedacht und sowohl sie als auch ihn damit in Gefahr gebracht. Das konnte und durfte nicht sein und würde nie wieder geschehen, dafür würde er sorgen.

„Severus, möchtest du mir eine Antwort geben?" hackte Dumbledore nach.

„Nein, Albus, dass möchte ich nicht!"

„Also gut, du musst es wissen, Severus. Übrigens wäre es nett von dir, wenn du dich umdrehen würdest. Es spricht sich so schwer mit deinem Rücken."

Er drehte sich abermals zum Kamin. Dumbledore musterte ihn mit seinen stahlblauen Augen. Severus kannte diesen Röntgenblick nur zu gut. _Versuch es, alter Mann, du wirst nichts erfahren_. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide, bis Albus wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wo ist sie jetzt, Severus?"

„Sie ist im Wohnzimmer und liegt auf dem Sofa. Ich sollte nach ihr sehen. Sie ist schon zu lange alleine."

„Mach das und kümmere dich um sie. Ich möchte, dass du sie erst dann gehen lässt, wenn sichergestellt ist, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht."

„Keine Bange, dafür sorge ich schon. Wenn Miss Granger soweit ist, werde ich sie persönlich in ihren Turm begleiten."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut. So machen wir das. Nun denn, mein Lieber, sollte noch etwas sein oder Komplikationen auftreten, sag mir bitte umgehend Bescheid."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Ach und noch etwas…

„Ja?"

„Wir werden dieses Thema, zu gegebener Zeit, noch einmal ausführlich besprechen. Ich habe da doch noch die eine oder andere Frage. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Snape starrte in seinen Kamin, an die Stelle, an der eben noch Dumbledores Kopf im Feuer war und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was wollte dieser Mann denn noch von ihm? Es war alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab! Er selbst hatte sogar einen Fehler eingeräumt, was er, im Nachhinein betrachtet, besser nicht getan hätte. Er hatte Dumbledore einen Köder zugeworfen und dieser hatte ihn geschluckt. Severus war klar, dass der Direktor keine Ruhe geben würde, bis dieser wusste was er wissen wollte. Und warum fing er immer wieder von _ihr_ an. Was sollte das? Severus wusste, dass sie zurück war. Er hatte es geschafft ihr bis jetzt aus dem Weg zu gehen und so wollte er es weiterhin halten. Früher oder später jedoch würden sie aufeinander treffen und ihm war bei Weitem nicht klar, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Das ist wahrlich nicht dein Tag heute, Severus Snape! Zwei Fehler innerhalb von zwei Stunden. Mach weiter so und du kannst in Kürze dein eigenes Grab schaufeln."

Er löschte die Kerzen in seinem privaten Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer. An der Tür angekommen, schloss er diese hinter sich, schaute zum Sofa hinüber und sah… nichts!

Keine Hermine. Die Couch war leer. Severus ging ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein und sah sich um. Keine Spur von ihr. Im Labor konnte sie nicht sein, das hatte er magisch versiegelt. Schlafzimmer? Unwahrscheinlich. Küche? Eher nicht. _Badezimmer_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Vermutlich war ihr schlecht geworden und sie hatte sich übergeben müssen. Er eilte hinüber und klopfte. „Miss Granger, sind Sie da drin?" Keine Antwort. Er klopfte erneut, diesmal etwas energischer. „Miss Granger, antworten Sie!" Es blieb ruhig. Nach kurzer Überlegung öffnete er die Tür, aber auch hier, keinerlei Anzeichen von Hermine.

Severus begann allmählich unruhig zu werden. Das gab es doch nicht! Sie konnte sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen! Nach einem weiteren, prüfenden, Blick durch seine Quartiere blieb er an der Einganstür hängen. Sie war nur angelehnt und das bedeutete unmissverständlich, dass sie seine Wohnung verlassen hatte.

„Verflucht", knurrte er und spurtete hinaus. Sie konnte überall sein in diesem riesigen Schloss. Allerdings, betrachtete man ihre körperliche Verfassung, konnte sie nicht weit gekommen sein.

In dem Gang zwischen seinem Quartier und seinem Schulbüro war sie nicht, ebenfalls war die Tür am Ende des Ganges verschlossen. Sie konnte also nur rechts durch den Einlass in der Mauer, weiter in die Kerker und somit weiter in Slytherin-Terrain gelangt sein. Severus eilte weiter, aber auch hier im nächsten Gang war keine Spur von ihr zu sehen. Im Geiste betete er, dass sie niemandem aus seinem Haus, und vor allem nicht Malfoy oder Zabini über den Weg gelaufen war. Die würden ihren Spaß haben, wenn sie Hermine in diesem Zustand in die Finger bekämen, das stand fest.

„Also gut, so hat das Ganze wenig Sinn", flüsterte Severus zu sich selbst, nahm seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich auf Hermine, sprach einen Ortungszauber und wusste nach einigen Sekunden, dass sie am See war.

Wenige Augenblick später war er an ihrer Seite. Sie saß mit angezogenen und umschlungenen Knien an den Baum gelehnt und starrte über das Wasser. Severus ließ sich nieder und setzte sich neben sie.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung was er mit ihr anstellen sollte. Diese für ihn so ungewohnte Situation machte ihn nervös. Er war sicher in vielen Dingen gut, aber nicht, wenn es darum ging zu trösten oder gar den Seelenheiler zu spielen. Damit hatte er überhaupt keine Erfahrung und wenn er ehrlich war, sollte das genau so bleiben. Er war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der mit Schwäche umgehen konnte und wollte, geschweige denn selbst Schwäche zeigte. Aber genau das, hatte er heute Abend getan, dafür verfluchte er sich, denn letzten Endes war er an ihrer Verfassung nicht ganz unschuldig.

Hermine regte sich zunächst keinen Millimeter. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sein Kommen überhaupt bemerkt hatte, umso verblüffter war er, als er plötzlich ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter spürte und ein leises Weinen vernahm. Augenblicklich versteifte sich seine gesamte Haltung und seine Unsicherheit wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Hermines Weinen wurde lauter. Severus schloss die Augen und betete um Fassung und Kraft, als ihre Hand seinen Arm berührte und sie sich an ihm festhielt.

_Das ist doch lächerlich, Severus Snape. Du hast fast täglich mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun, schaffst es aber nicht mit einem Teenager fertig zu werden_, tadelte er sich selbst.

Hermines Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester und Severus beschloss sich der Situation zu stellen. Er musste sie beruhigen, wollte er es irgendwie fertig bringen, sie heute noch ins Schloss zu schaffen.

Nüchterner Denkprozess, nüchternes Handeln. Dass er eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, war jetzt nicht wichtig. Neue Situation, neue Rolle, perfektes Schauspiel, immer vor Augen, das gesetzte Ziel zu erreichen.

Und doch geschah an diesem Abend, an diesem Baum etwas, was er selbst nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte…

Er schloss Hermine in seine Arme und zog sie zu sich heran. Tief in seinem Innern rührten sich leise Gefühle die für so viele Jahre unter Verschluss gehalten wurden. Er empfand aufrichtiges Mitleid, aber wichtiger, das wohlbekannte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, ob ihrer Anwesenheit und direkten körperlichen Nähe zu ihm, brachte ihm Wohlbefinden und explizite Klarheit darüber, das Hermine doch mehr für ihn war als die notorische Besserwisserin und Nervensäge, für die er sie so gerne hielt.

Er erlaubte es sich zu genießen, nur für einen Moment. Die Gelegenheit nutzen um Gefühle aufzusaugen, neu zu definieren. Eine Welt zu erfahren, die so weit weg und die für ihn so lange nicht mehr existent war. Bis jetzt, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Leben für den Augenblick!

Er wusste, dass all dies nur eine Farce war, denn es wäre nie dazu gekommen, hätte er ihr das nicht zugemutet. Es war lange her, seit er sich selbst verurteilt hatte. Verurteilt war vielleicht zuviel, dennoch; Unbehagen empfand Severus allemal.

Minuten der stillen Berührung und Zweisamkeit waren vergangen, als Snape das Wort ergriff.

„Miss Granger … Hermine, warum sind Sie weggelaufen?"

Hermine holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, nahm das Taschentuch, welches er ihr entgegenhielt und versuchte zu sprechen.

„Ich, ich, ich konnte nicht atmen. Die Erinnerung! Die Wesen… Ich wollte nicht sterben, ich konnte nicht laufen, ich…, da war nichts und ich wollte weg, ich hatte Angst, ich brauchte Luft…, ich…" Ihre Stimme brach. Die Anstrengung war zuviel und sie klammerte sich fester an ihn.

„Schh, alles ist gut. Hermine, hören Sie mir zu. Es kann nichts mehr passieren. Beruhigen Sie sich, Sie sind in Sicherheit. Lassen Sie uns ins Schloss zurückgehen. Ich gebe Ihnen etwas, Sie legen sich hin, ruhen sich aus und in spätestens einer Stunde sind Sie wieder auf dem Damm. In Ordnung?"

Severus registrierte, dass Hermine gegen seine Schulter nickte. Er löste sich von ihr, stand auf und zog sie vom Boden hoch.

„Danke sehr, Professor, für Ihre Hilfe."

„Danken Sie mir lieber nicht, Miss Granger."

Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierend, zog er sie mit sich fort, Richtung Schloss. Nach wenigen Metern des mühsamen Vorwärtskommens wurde es Severus zu bunt. Hermine eierte mehr, als dass sie geradeaus lief, und wenn sie heute noch irgendwo ankommen wollten, nämlich in seinen Räumen, musste das hier schneller gehen. Mit einem Seufzen hob er sie, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend, in seine Arme - für seinen Geschmack etwas zu viel des Guten, obwohl er sich daran gewöhnen könnte, sie in seinem Armen zu halten - und brachte sie zurück in sein Quartier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Trinken Sie das, Miss Granger, und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, versuchen Sie es bei sich zu behalten."

Hermine nahm den Becher, mit was auch immer gefüllt, entgegen, stürzte das widerliche Zeug hinunter, und tatsächlich, kurze Zeit später zeigte es erste Nützlichkeit. Ein wohliges, warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, als der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete, ihre Übelkeit, den Schwindel und alle schlechten Gedanken zunächst vertrieb.

Ganz allmählich ordnete sich ihr Kopf und sie sortiere alles nach und nach um zu erfassen, was heute Abend geschehen war. Die Fragen, die sie stellen wollte, nein, musste, brannten ihr auf der Zunge. Sie wollte Antworten, sie brauchte Antworten, um begreifen zu können und das Erlebte zu verarbeiten.

Professor Snape hatte sich, wie schon zuvor am Abend, ihr gegenüber auf einem Sessel niedergelassen und beobachtete sie. Das Dämmerlicht in seinem Wohnzimmer und der Schein des Feuers umgaben ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Aura. Seine Augen und seine Mimik waren ungewohnt verschlossen. Kein Durchdringen schien möglich, und doch erkannte Hermine in seinem Blick etwas, was geradezu danach schrie, hinterfragt zu werden und so sollte es sein. Auch wenn ihr die Antworten nicht gefallen würden, so hatte Hermine ein Recht darauf. Schließlich war es ihr Leben, welches fast beendet wurde und so nahm der Abend seinen Lauf…

„Sir, ich,…ich möchte mich zunächst einmal bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie, aber das werden Sie mir sicher gleich erklären können. Dass ich weggelaufen bin und Ihnen solche Scherereien verursacht habe tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders… Alles in mir schrie nach Freiheit. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Ich fühlte mich so eingesperrt und wollte nur noch raus. Ich hoffe, Sie werden mir verzeihen?"

Hermine sah schüchtern zu ihrem Professor hinüber, der immer noch unbeweglich und mit unergründlicher Maske dasaß und ihr aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Bitte. Sir, sagen Sie mir was passiert ist. Welchen Fehler habe ich gemacht?"

Es dauerte eine Weile und Hermine beschlich das untrügliche Gefühl, er müsse ernsthaft abwägen, wie er es ihr am besten beibringt, doch seine Erklärung folgte…

„Miss Granger, ich sagte Ihnen bereits früher am Abend, dass Sie mir besser nicht danken sollten. Sie werden gleich erfahren, warum. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen mich meine Ausführungen beenden, bevor Sie sich äußern… Zunächst aber, um Sie zu beruhigen… Sie haben keinen Fehler gemacht." Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging hinüber zum Kamin.

„Die Tränke, beziehungsweise einer der Tränke mit denen Sie es heute Abend zu tun hatten, der so genannte „Dare-Trank", der Weiße Trank, ist für ungeübte Personen wie Sie überaus gefährlich! Nicht der Trank an sich, sondern die Magie, die er beinhaltet! Der Dunkle Lord setzt diesen speziellen Trank zur Bewusstseinsveränderung ein. Er hält es für überflüssig und lästig, Todesser, die ihm nicht zu hundert Prozent folgen, mit einem Imperio zu belegen, so kommt der Trank zum Einsatz. Im Grunde ist er nichts anderes als eine Droge. Die Schwarze Magie jedoch, die ihm beigefügt wird, ist das Gefährlichere an der Sache. Die Verbindung beider Komponenten dient dazu, sie letztendlich für alles und jeden gefügig zu machen, der Schwarzen Magie zu folgen, und sich in ihren Strudel aus Verderbern und Vergehen hinein ziehen zu lassen und sich dabei auch noch gut zu fühlen."

Hermine folge seinen Ausführungen mit aufgerissenen Augen, wagte jedoch nicht zu sprechen.

„Die besagte Magie von der ich sprach ist _wirklich_! Sie existiert! Sie selbst haben die Stimmen gehört. Magie, in welcher Form auch immer, _hat_ ein Bewusstsein! Sie ist existent in vielen Sphären, Dimensionen und Parallelwelten. Sie selbst wissen, wovon ich rede. Denken Sie zurück an ihren Zeitumkehrer, den Sie benutzt haben. Sie ist allgegenwärtig. Viele Göttinnen begleiten unseren Lebensweg, unterstützen uns, sind da, geben unseren Weg vor, auch wenn wir sie nicht direkt sehen können, wie auch die guten geistigen Begleiter, aber auch die weniger gute Magie, das Dunkle ist da… immer.

Hermine beobachtete gespannt, wie ihr Professor in seinem Wohnzimmer begann, auf und ab zu gehen, und vergaß unterdessen fast das Atmen.

„Was Sie heute Abend erlebt haben, war eine reine Verbindung zur Dunklen Seite. Warum und wie, werden Sie fragen. Ich erkläre es Ihnen… Die Magie, die diesem Trank beigefügt wird ist pur. Kein Zauberstabgefuchtel wie in ihren Verwandlungsstunden, wo Ihnen lediglich suggeriert wird, etwas verändert zu haben. Das hier ist echt und tatsächlich! Die Wesen und schwarzen Göttinnen haben eine derart hypnotische Wirkung, dass sie in der Lage sind, alles und jeden in ihre Welt zu ziehen. Was Sie also erlebt haben, Miss Granger, war die Wirklichkeit. Sie wurden aus Ihrem eigenen Bewusstsein heraus und in ihr Bewusstsein hineingezogen, auf eine andere Ebene der Existenz, in eine andere Realität. Sie sollten Teil des Kollektivs werden, ihre Seele hergeben und fortan unter ihre Anweisung agieren."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Wie sind Sie herausgekommen? Nun, es gab ganze zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Sie finden von alleine den Weg zur hellen Seite oder Sie rufen nach jemandem, der Ihnen etwas bedeutet oder, die Okklumentik beherrscht."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie versuchte so gut es ging, ihm irgendwie zu folgen. Soweit so gut. Aber jemand, der ihr etwas bedeutete und Okklumentik beherrschte?

„Miss Granger, ich sehe die Fragezeichen auf ihrer Stirn nur zu genau und werde versuchen es Ihnen klar zu machen. Jedwede Bewusstseinsebene ist durch Okklumentik zu erreichen. Okklumentik ist nichts anders, als, wie sagen die Muggel immer so schön, Gedankenlesen, nur sehr viel komplexer und vielschichtiger. Indem Sie eine Verbindung zu mir aufgenommen haben, konnte ich mich mit Ihnen vereinigen, Sie finden und zurückholen. Das bedeutet, ich war real in Ihrem Erlebten, in Ihrer Sphäre, ihrer derzeitigen Existenz."

Snape endete an dieser Stelle zunächst mit seinen Erklärungen und Hermine brummte bereits wieder der Schädel. All seine aufschlussreichen und plausiblen Erklärungen waren ja gut und schön und beantworteten ihr, was sie wissen wollte. Eines blieb dennoch gänzlich im Dunklen. Er überspielt etwas, und wieder wollte Hermine wissen was los war. Ihr Gedächtnis rief ihr seine Worte in Erinnerung_… Danken Sie mir lieber nicht, Miss Granger. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen mich meine Ausführungen beenden, bevor Sie sich äußern._

„Wissen Sie, Sir, ich habe mir Mühe gegeben und bis jetzt alles verstanden. Die Bewusstseinsveränderung, die Hypnose, die verschiedenen Realitäten und Existenzen, die Okklumentik, meine Gefühle und dass es aufgrund dessen leichter war für Sie, mich zu finden. Was ich aber nicht verstehe, ist Ihr offensichtliches Unbehagen. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich weiß, ich sollte Ihnen dankbar sein und ich habe mich bedankt, aber Sie haben angedeutet, dass ich das nicht wirklich sein sollte und ich möchte wissen warum… Helfen Sie mir, Professor Snape."

Hermine starrte ihren Professor an. Ihr Blick war neugierig und zugleich unbeugsam. Nichts und niemand würde sie davon abbringen können zu erfahren, was vor sich ging.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger." Er zischte und betonte ihren Namen, als wäre er Gift. Hermine sah die Wandlung an ihm und wurde sich gewahr, das seine Maske und die Mauer genau da waren, wo sie sein sollten. Sie wappnete sich, aber auf das was kam, war sie nicht im Mindesten vorbereitet.

„_Ich _habe es so gewollt. _Ich_ wollte, dass Sie ihre Lektion lernen und zwar richtig. Im Grunde wollte ich Sie einfach nur loswerden, Miss Granger, und das schien mir eine überaus passende Art zu sein, Sie in die Flucht zuschlagen und Ihnen klar zu machen, dass Sie auf Ihren eigenen Spielplatz gehören."

Die Aussage von Professor Snape traf Hermine wie ein heftiger Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. _Nein, nein, nie und nimmer_. Sie hatte sich verhört, sie musste sich verhört haben. Sie halluzinierte, das war doch klar. Zu so etwas Hinterhältigem wäre selbst der Zaubertrankmeister nicht in der Lage. Oder doch? Warum eigentlich nicht? Im Grunde kannte sie ihn ja überhaupt nicht.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Snape, seelenruhig, prüfend und abwartend; sie, Hermine, glotze verständnislos zum Tränkemeister, versuchte krampfhaft Fassung zu bewahren sowie einen anständigen Satz aus ihrem Mund zu bekommen.

„Wie bitte, wie war das? Ich hoffe, ich habe mich gerade verhört", fragte sie mir belegter Stimme. „Sie machen einen Scherz? Oder nicht?"

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich zum Scherzen aufgelegt, Miss Granger?"

Mit einem Satz war Hermine vom Sofa aufgesprungen und auch Snape erhob sich. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich tatsächlich keinen Spaß erlaubt hatte, sickerte allmählich zu ihr durch.

_Dieser Bastard!_ Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er ihr das antun. Warum tat er so was?

Hermine schlich langsam um den Tisch herum und baute sich, soweit das möglich war, vor ihrem Professor auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Sagen Sie mir auf der Stelle, dass Sie mich nicht wissentlich in den fast sicheren Tod geschickt hätten. Sagen Sie mir sofort, dass Sie _das _nicht beabsichtigt haben. Sagen Sie mir das, SOFORT." Das letzte Wort schrie Hermine ihm entgegen. Mit erhobenen und geballten Fäusten stand sie vor ihm, kurz davor auf ihn los zu gehen.

Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, ihr so übel mitzuspielen? Sie hatte ihm nichts getan, gar nichts. Doch, sie hatte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt was sie für ihn empfindet. Der größte Fehler in ihrem bisherigen, kurzen Leben!

„Ich wollte Sie nur erschrecken, Miss Granger, und hätten Sie mir aufmerksam zugehört, wäre Ihnen das auch nicht entgangen", hörte sie ihn sagen.

_Erschrecken! Erschrecken! Lektion erteilen! In die Flucht schlagen!_

Wahrlich, sie hatte es gehört! Aber das Snape jetzt vor ihr stand und süffisant auf sie herablächelte als wäre dies alles das normalste der Welt, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen und Hermine verlor ihren letzten Funken Selbstbeherrschung.

Auf jeden Zentimeter, den sie vom Zaubertrankmeister erwischen konnte, flogen Hermines kleine Fäuste. Sie wollte ihm wehtun, sie wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen, sie wollte ihn einfach nur schlagen.

„Sie gottverdammter Bastard, wie armselig sind Sie. Sie hinterhältiges Monster… ICH HASSE SIE!"

Snape reagierte viel zu schnell, als dass Hermine ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal tatsächlich getroffen hätte. Sie spürte seinen harten Griff um ihre Handgelenke. Hermine versuchte ihre Hände freizubekommen…

„LASSEN SIE MICH LOS", brüllte Hermine ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme entgegen, aber er ließ sie nicht los.

„Miss Granger, verdammt noch mal, reißen Sie sich endlich zusammen und hören Sie mit diesem lächerlichen Schauspiel auf", donnerte er.

Das kleine Handgemenge nahm kein Ende. Hermine registrierte erst, als sie den Schmerz in ihrem Rücken spürte, das sie im Laufe des Gefechtes an die rückwärtige Wand getaumelt waren, gegen die er sie nun drückte.

„Geben Sie jetzt endlich Ruhe, Mädchen, bevor ich mich vergesse und Sie es tatsächlich bereuen werden, diese Räume heute Abend betreten zu haben."

Hermine verließ die Kraft. Sie war ihm in jeglicher Hinsicht unterlegen und ihr wurde klar, dass sie rein gar nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte. Schwer atmend, entspannte Hermine sich und signalisierte somit, dass sie aufgab. Snape ließ sie dennoch nicht los. Er traute dem gerade erlangten Waffenstillstand wohl nicht so ganz.

„Warum?", flüsterte Hermine, „warum haben Sie das getan? Wenn Sie mich hätten loswerden wollen, hätte es andere Wege gegeben. Sie hätten es mir doch nur zu sagen brauchen und ich wäre verschwunden. Warum greifen Sie zu solchen Mitteln?"

„Hermine, so wie die Dinge sich entwickelt haben, heute Abend, war es nicht beabsichtigt. Nicht in der Form."

Dicht aneinandergedrängt standen beide an der Wand. Viel zu dicht. Snape hatte immer noch ihre Handgelenke fest im Griff und sah auf sie hinab. Hermine atmete seinen Duft ein. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie nah sie sich in diesem Augenblick waren. Ihr Herz begann von neuem, wie wild zu rasen.

Hermine sah auf und blickte direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, die wunderbar funkelten. Sie drohte zu ertrinken in dieser unendlichen Tiefe.

„Ich hasse Sie, Professor Snape", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß, Miss Granger", flüsterte er seinerseits, „und das ist gut so."

„Warum ist es gut so?"

„Weil es besser und gesünder ist, mich zu hassen, anstatt mich zu lieben, Hermine."

„Ich hasse Sie", murmelte sie ein weiteres Mal, bevor ihre Lippen sich den seinen näherten, sie seinen warmen Atem ganz nah bei sich spüren konnte, und seinen Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss versiegelte.

**T.B.C**

Ja, ja, ja und wieder ein kleiner Cliffi (evilgrins). Was wohl aus dem Kuss noch wird, wenn überhaupt was draus wird? Hm, wird werden sehen, gelle!  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, ihr Lieben.  
(Muffins und Butterbier für alle in die Runde schiebt)


	9. Die Realität

**  
Hallo, meine Lieben. Nach ewiger Zeit habe ich mich dazu entschlossen meine Baustelle fertig zu stellen. Ich hoffe, es besteht noch Interesse.**

**Mein besonderer Dank gilt „Angel-of-Mystic", die sich durch dieses Chap gewühlt und nicht die Nerven verloren hat. ******** knuddelwuddel**

**Gemma Adrianna: Danke für deine PN und deinen Anschubser.**

**Viel Vergnügen bei dem kurzen Zwischenstück.**

**  
**

* * *

_-Chap 9-_

**Die Realität**

Weiche, sanfte Lippen berührten die ihren. Warme Gefühle durchströmten Hermine, in dem Moment, indem sie ihn erreichte, ihm tatsächlich nah war. Alles fühlte sich so richtig an, so wie es ein sollte.

Vergessen waren die Qualen der letzten Stunden. Die Schmerzen, die sie hatte ertragen müssen, die Angst vor dem Tod, die Wut auf ihn, die Angst vor ihm. Vergessen waren all die Zweifel.

Dieser Kuss war der Lohn für alles, was sie durchgemacht hatte.

Ihn hassen? Niemals!

Ihn lieben? Jederzeit!

Nur zu welchen Bedingungen? Und wann kam das unabdingbare Ende?

Das Ende war näher, als es Hermine bewusst war.

Seine Lippen lösten sich so unerwartet schnell wieder von den ihren, dass sie es im ersten Moment gar nicht richtig mitbekam.

Was sie jedoch sehr genau bemerkte, waren Hände, die sie grob am Kragen packten, abheben ließen und im nächsten Moment flog Hermine ein kurzes Stück durch die Luft und landete mehr als unsanft halb auf seiner Couch, halb auf dem Kerkerboden.

Hermine stöhnte gequält auf, als ein stechender Schmerz sich durch ihren Rücken bohrte und mit einem Schlag sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie sackte vollends vor die Couch auf die Knie zusammen und blieb liegen.

Sie versuchte sich mit aller Macht auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren, presste ihre Lieder für einen Moment so fest aufeinander, dass kleine Lichtblitze vor ihren Augen flimmerten und stemmte sich, den Schwindel und die Schmerzen ignorierend, zugleich auf ihre Ellbogen hoch.

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen, hob stöhnend ihren Kopf und sah durch einen dichten Schleier aus Tränen Professor Snape, der sich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Snape ließ sie los, bewegte sich zwei Schritte rückwärts, blitze sie an, und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Tür.drohend neben ihr aufgebaut hatte.

Sein Gesicht glich einer Fratze, die vor Wut verzerrt war und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sie im nächsten Augenblick schlagen würde. Sie sah ihm an, dass er mühsam um Beherrschung rang. Wie würde er nun mit ihr verfahren?

Einige wenige Sekunden vergingen, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, als ein Ruck durch seinen Körper lief und er seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Verschwinden Sie", zischte er. „Verschwinden Sie und zwar sofort, bevor ich mich tatsächlich vergesse."

Als Hermine jedoch keine Anstallten machte, seiner Anweisung sofort Folge zu leisteten und ihn nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte, packte er sie grob am Oberarm und riss sie auf die Beine.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken kehrte augenblicklich und mit unverminderter Härte zurück und Hermine hatte, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend,

Immer noch stand Hermine wackelig und zittrig vor ihm und starrte ihn an. Sie war nicht mehr in der Verfassung, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn ihrem Körper den Befehl zu geben, sich endlich zu bewegen und den Kampfplatz zu verlassen.

Die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging, wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, stärker und war nun fast greifbar.

Als Professor Snape vollends, das letztes bisschen Geduld, das er sich sicher mühsam abgerungen hatte, verlor schrie er sie an.

„RAUS, VERSCHWINDEN SIE ENDLICH, SIE DUMME GÖRE."

Hermine zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie fast einen Satz in die Luft gemacht hätte. Als wäre das der Startschuss gewesen, begann ihr Hirn wieder zu arbeiten und ihr Körper nahm die Befehle entgegen.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt vor den nächsten, sich bewusst, dass sie immer noch äußerst unsicher auf den Beinen war und ihr Körper nur noch aus Schmerzen zu bestehen schien und sie nicht wieder zusammenbrechen wollte, bevor sie hier raus und auf sicherem Terrain war.

Als sie an ihm vorbei musste, um zur Tür zu gelangen, hielt sie unwillkürlich die Luft an. Die Aura, die ihn umgab, war so angefüllt mit Wut und alles zerstörender Schwärze, dass es ihr fast zusätzlich körperliche Schmerzen bereitete.

Die Rettung war ganz nah.

Als sie die kühle Klinke der Tür in ihrer Hand spürte, sie runterdrückte und die Tür öffnete, um hindurchzugehen, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen, atmete tief ein, und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Der Speer, der durchbohrte war tödlicher, als alles, was sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlebt hatte und ihr Herz wurde getroffen. Der offensichtliche Hass in seinen Augen war ihr Urteil.

**

* * *

**  
Wie Hermine es bis hinauf in den Gryffindorturm und schlussendlich in ihr Zimmer geschafft hatte, vermochte sie nicht mehr zu sagen. Alles was zählte, war, _dass_ sie es irgendwie bewältigt hatte, ohne unterwegs den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. 

Als sie ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schloss und sich mit einem stummen Seufzen gegen diese lehnte, empfing sie ein Meer aus Schwärze, dass bereit war, dieses kleine Häufchen Elend, auf welches sie in den letzten Stunden zusammengeschrumpft war, zu empfangen und einzuschließen.

Sie bekam ihren Körper nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie zitterte heftig und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

Ohne Vorwarnung und mit solcher Wucht, dass sie sich wie unter einem Faustschlag in ihre Körpermitte krümmte, wurde ihr übel. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber sie brach zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers liegen.

Als sie langsam erwachte und spürte, wie allmählich wieder Leben in ihren Körper kam, hörte sie wie durch Watte eine Stimme. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Hermine überhaupt begriff, dass die Worte offensichtlich ihr galten und mindestens noch einmal solange, bis ihre Sinne durch den Nebel aus Schwäche und Übelkeit drangen.

Mühsam stemmte sie sich auf ihre Hände und sah sich um. Es war nach wie vor dunkel und außer ihr war scheinbar niemand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war allein.

Wieder hörte sie ihren Namen rufen und begriff in den nächsten Augenblicken, dass es der Standspiegel war, der zu ihr sprach.

Ein mehr als verunglücktes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sich ausgerechnet ein Spiegel Sorgen um sie machte, obwohl sich doch eigentlich der Bastard, der ihr das angetan hatte, um sie sorgen sollte.

Mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie ein paar Kerzen im Zimmer aufflackern und fixierte mühsam, im weichen Licht, den Spiegel. Ihr eigenes Ich sah ihr besorgt entgegen.

„Hermine Granger, geht es dir gut?"

„Sicher", antwortete Hermine ganz instinktiv.

Mit ihr war alles in Ordnung. Hitze und Kälte jagten abwechselnd durch ihren Körper, ihr Rücken ließ sie vor Schmerz wimmern und ihr war immer noch so übel, dass sie Mühe hatte, überhaupt zu antworten, aber sonst war alles bestens.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Weil du ganz und gar nicht so aussiehst", antwortete ihr anderes Ich.

Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild einen Moment lang prüfend an und hob nur leicht die Schultern, bevor sie sich vom Boden stemmte und ihrem Bett entgegenschwankte.

Angezogen wie sie war, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, legte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine fest an ihren Körper und stierte ins Leere.

„Was ist passiert?"

Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen. Dieses Ding hatte im Laufe der letzten Monate ein Eigenleben entwickelt, was ihr hier und heute überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte. Sie verspürte nicht den geringsten Drang, sich ausgerechnet mit ihrem Spiegelbild über die größte Katastrophe ihres bisherigen Lebens zu unterhalten.

„Silencio".

Endlich war Ruhe. Die empörten Blicke und Gesten ihres Spiegelbilds überging Hermine, schloss die Augen und rief sich die letzten Stunden zurück in ihr Gedächtnis.

Wie hatte sie sich nur so verleiten lassen können? Wie hatte sie die Situation so gründlich missverstehen können?

Wo um alles in der Welt war ihr analytischer Verstand geblieben, der sie warnte, immer wenn es brenzlig wurde? Wie konnte sie der Versuchung unterliegen, romantische Gefühle einem Menschen entgegenzubringen, der es so offensichtlich nicht wollte, der nicht in der Lage war,

dass zu erwidern, was sie versuchte ihm zu geben?

_Er wollte dir eine Lektion erteilen. Er wollte dich in die Flucht schlagen. Er wollte dich loswerden. "Spielen Sie auf Ihrem eigenen Spielplatz". Er hätte dich fast getötet! _

_Er hätte dich fast getötet!_

Als dieser Gedanke sich endlich und unweigerlich in Hermines Kopf festsetzte, schlug sie sich selbst die Hand vor die Stirn, bereute die Bewegung allerdings sofort, als der Schmerz zurückkam.

Er hätte sie fast getötet und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn zu küssen. Vergeben und vergessen, Hauptsache Küssen!

Wie dumm war sie eigentlich?

Mit ihrem Geständnis, in ihn verliebt zu sein, hatte sie sich schon dermaßen weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, dass sie eigentlich verwundert war, dass sie da nicht bereits gestürzt war.

Nun, das hatte sie heute Abend nachgeholt, in aller Gründlichkeit und zwar ohne Netz und doppelten Boden. Der Sturz kam und es tat verdammt weh.

Im Grunde konnte sie sich überaus glücklich schätzen, heute Abend so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Sie sollte es im Kalender notieren und künftig an diesem Tag ihren zweiten Geburtstag im Jahr feiern, sofern sie die kommenden Tage überstand. Zweifelsohne war es ein guter Plan, ihm vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das würde ihre Chancen auf ein Überleben, prozentual gesehen, deutlich steigern.

Was allerdings ihre physische Verfassung angelangte, machte sie sich nichts vor. Sie würde vermutlich in ihrem Bett sterben, denn an Bewegung jeglicher Art war im Augenblick nicht zu denken.

Zu allem Unglück fiel ihr ein, dass der gesamte morgige Vormittag aus Zaubertrankunterricht bestand. Die gerade noch so deutlich hohe Prozentzahl sank gen Null.

Dann doch lieber im Bett sterben, denn unter gar keinen Umständen konnte und würde sie ihm morgen unter die Augen treten.

Es hätte tatsächlich nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sie umgebracht, ging es ihr wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber mit einem derart heftigen Ausbruch von körperlicher Gewalt nie im Leben.

Sie war sich so sicher, etwas in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. Im Nachhinein betrachtet fragte sie sich, ob hier nicht der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken war. Er hatte sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt, zweimal, und es hatte sich gut angehört. Eigentlich hatte er sich sogar bei ihr entschuldigt, zwar nicht wörtlich, aber dennoch.

Was also war schief gegangen?

„_Weil es besser und gesünder ist, mich zu hassen, anstatt mich zu lieben, Hermine."_

Als sich dieser eine Satz von ihm in ihrem Kopf manifestierte, stutzte sie zunächst und fing im nächsten Moment schallend an zu lachen. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, versuchte sie ihrer alten Freundin, der Übelkeit, sowie ihren schmerzenden Knochen Herr zu werden und zwang sich, ruhig zu werden.

„_Weil es besser und gesünder ist, mich zu hassen, anstatt mich zu lieben, Hermine."_

Hätte sie diesen verdammten Satz nicht einfach überhört und ihn wörtlich genommen, würde sie sicher in weitaus besserer Verfassung hier in ihrem Zimmer sein und müsste sich nicht den Kopf über ihr weiteres Leben zerbrechen, sollte sie noch eines haben.

Die Zeit verging und mit ihrem Fortschritt wurde Hermine zunehmend ruhiger. Übelkeit und Schmerzen in Rücken und Arm gingen auf ein erträgliches Maß herab und bleierne Müdigkeit überkam sie.

Ihre letzten Gedanken für diesen Abend galten ihm. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen schoben sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

Sie hatte die heutige Schlacht verloren, aber noch lange nicht den Krieg.

**t.b.c**


	10. Unerwartete Hilfe

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**vielen Dank für die schönen Reviews und „danke" an die Damen die mich auf Ihre Alert/Favorite-Liste gesetzt haben.**

**Es freut mich, dass meine FF noch Anklang findet.**

**Ähm, beim letzten Chap wurde einiges, von Seiten "ff", durcheinander gebracht, ich hoffe ihr könnt das verzeihen und ich bete das es diesmal klappt.**

_**-knuddelwuddelknutscher- an, meine Beta, Angel-of-Mystic. Danke Süße, das du soviel Geduld mit mir hast. Du bist toll!**_

_**  
**_

* * *

**-Chap 10-**

**Unerwartete Hilfe**

**  
**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, überlegte sie zum ersten Mal ernsthaft seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts, dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben und sich stattdessen von Madame Pomfrey krankschreiben zu lassen, nur um ihm nicht begegnen zu müssen. Denn wie es der Teufel nun mal wollte hatte sie am gesamten Vormittag Zaubertränke.

Hermine hatte eine fürchterliche Nacht hinter sich. Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Die wenigen Male, in denen sie, kurzfristig in einen Dämmerzustand hinüber geglitten war, quälten sie wirre Träume von nebelhaften Wesen der anderen Ebene, die ihr nach dem Leben trachteten, von tiefschwarze Augen, die sie feindselig anblitzten und ihr kleines Licht ausknipsen wollten und von wundervollen weichen Lippen, die die ihren berührten, bevor der Traum wieder in einem Chaos von Gefühlen und Schreckensbildern endete und Hermine schweißgebadet aufschreckte.

Das Erlebte vom gestrigen Abend, hatte sich tief in ihr Innerstes eingebrannt und nicht nur eine Unzahl von blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen, sondern auch eine Narbe auf ihrer Seele.

Hermine bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, seufzte schwer und quälte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes.

Madame Pomfrey fiel aus. Sie konnte nicht auf die Krankenstation gehen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr zu ihren Kriegsverletzungen keine passende Ausrede einfallen würde, um sie dann auch noch glaubwürdig vortragen zu können. Poppy Pomfrey würde sofort Verdacht schöpfen und im schlimmsten Fall den Direktor auf den Plan rufen, was Hermine unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Denn wenn Dumbledore einmal Lunte gerochen hatte, würde nicht nur sie ihm Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, nein, auch Professor Snape wäre sofort in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten, wenn heraus kam, was passiert war, und das galt es zu verhindern.

Vielleicht, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, sollte sie aufhören, ihm wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen gegenüberzutreten und ihm stattdessen zeigen, dass sie durchaus eine junge Frau war, die man ernst nehmen sollte. Und angesichts dessen, was er sich gestern Abend mit ihr erlaubt hatte, lagen alle Trümpfe in Hermines Hand.

Sie musste sich ihm also stellen. Es ging kein Weg daran vorbei und es konnte gut sein, dass er nach dem gestrigen Zwischenfall ein Gespräch mit ihr suchen würde, sicher war sie allerdings nicht. Sie würde auf keinen Fall auf _ihn_ zugehen obwohl sie alles Recht der Welt hatte, ihm ordentlich den Marsch zu blasen.

_Warum also nicht aus der Not eine Tugend machen?_

Sie mutmaßte, dass er ein mehr oder minder schlechtes Gewissen haben würde. Nicht nur wegen ihr, oder besser, was er mit ihr getan hatte, nein ganz bestimmt nicht, sondern weil ihm genauso wie ihr bewusst sein musste, dass jetzt Hermine die Fäden in der Hand hielt. Ein Wort von ihr würde ausreichen, um ihm mächtig Ärger zu machen.

Mal sehen, wie weit sie diese neue Erkenntnis für sich würde nutzten können.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zur gleichen Zeit sah man Professor Severus Snape über die Ländereinen von Hogwarts wandern.

Wie sehr er diese frühen Morgenstunden auf den Ländereien genoss, sah man an seinem nahezu entspannten Gesichtsausdruck.

Keine hektische Betriebsamkeit, keine nervigen Kollegen, keine lärmenden Bälger und vor allem, keine verfluchten Teenager, die ihre Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnten.

Stille. Wunderbare und erholsame Stille.

Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit nutze Severus den Tagesanbruch, um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und seinen Kopf freizubekommen.

Viel zu selten war er in den vergangenen Wochen dazu gekommen. Die stetig steigende Anzahl der Todessertreffen, da der Dunkle Lord über jeden noch so kleinen Schritt unterrichtet werden wollte. Die häufigen Versammlungen des Ordens, seine permanente Arbeit an Tränken für und gegen Voldemort und nun kam der Schulbetrieb ebenfalls wieder hinzu.

Die Tage hatten zu wenig Stunden. Er fühlte sich dermaßen leer und ausgesaugt, wie lange nicht. Kein Auge hatte er in der vergangenen Nacht zugetan, zu schwer lastete das Geschehen der zurückliegenden Stunden auf seinen Schultern.

Ihm fehlte der Ausgleich, den er so dringend benötigte, denn nur so, und da war er sich sicher, war sein Ausbruch am gestrigen Abend zu erklären.

Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Schülerin körperlich attackiert. Angegriffen, und das wegen eines dummen Kusses!

Das war, in jeglicher Hinsicht, unentschuldbar und er musste sich schnellstens überlegen, wie er die verfahrene Situation retten konnte.

Eines stand fest, sollte die kleine Gryffindor zu Dumbledore gehen, würde ihn das seinen Kopf kosten. Der alte Mann mochte für vieles Verständnis haben, aber dafür sicher nicht.

Was hatte sie getan? War sie zum Schulleiter gegangen?

_Nein_, beruhigte er sich, denn sonst würde er vermutlich irgendwo in den Katakomben von Hogwarts auf einer Streckbank liegen mit Dumbledore als Scharfrichter.

Sollte _er _den ersten Schritt tun, zum Direktor gehen und beichten, bevor es durch widrige Umstände ans Tageslicht kam?

Nein, denn auch das würde ihm gesundheitlich nicht gut bekommen.

Mit müden Schritten setzte Severus seine Wanderung entlang am Seeufer fort. Für einige wenige Augenblicke schloss er dabei seine Augen und genoss die kühle Brise, die sein Gesicht streifte.

_Nein, sie ist nicht bei Dumbledore gewesen!_

Er hasste derartige Zustände, in denen er nicht Herr der Lage war. Und das Ärgerlichste war, er musste sich wohl oder übel wieder mit ihr auseinandersetzten.

Nicht nur weil Dumbledore wollte dass sie mit ihm arbeiten sollte, sondern auch, weil sie für ihn, unverständlicher Weise, plötzlich irgendwelche Hormone entgegen schleuderte, mit denen er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, geschweige denn, zurecht kam. Und das Schlimmste: Sie hatte ihn in der Hand.

Gryffindor war alles andere als dumm. Genauso wie ihm, würde auch ihr früher oder später klar werden, das sie ihm einen Strick drehen konnte.

Nachdem, was er sich da geleistet hatte, genügte eine wie beiläufig eingestreute Bemerkung ihrerseits an der richtigen Stelle bei den richtigen Leuten und seine Karriere wäre hinüber.

Bei näherer Betrachtung wog dieses Problem fast schwerer als alles Andere. Der dunkle Lord war auf seine ureigenste Art irgendwie berechenbar, aber diese Frau?

Er musste mit ihr reden. Es half alles nichts. Er musste die Angelegenheit mit ihr klären.

Sie würde den ganzen Vormittag bei ihm Unterricht haben, sofern sie sich nicht krank meldete. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er sie ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Er betete still in sich hinein, dass dem nicht so war und hoffte, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, um mit ihr sprechen zu können.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Hogwarts an diesem Tag zu neuem Leben erwachte, er musste zurück.

Noch einmal atmete Severus die klare Morgenluft ein, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss begab. Was er nicht bemerkte, war das Augenpaar, welches ihm folgte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermine hatte aufgrund ihres desolaten körperlichen Zustands bewusst getrödelt, um nicht mit den Anderen gemeinsam in die Große Halle zu gehen. Sie wollte den unangenehmen Fragen ihrer Freunde, die zweifelsohne kommen würden, solange wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen, denn die Strapazen des gestrigen Abends und der vergangenen Nacht sah man ihr deutlich an.

Was ihr Spiegelbild heute Morgen zutage gefördert hatte war mehr als erschreckend. Sie war völlig übernächtigt und reichlich blass um die Nase. Verquollene, gerötete und von dunklen Ringen unterlegte Augen starrten ihr entgegen.

Hermine überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, mal einen Monat nicht in den Spiegel zu schauen, dann hätte sie wenigstens einen Grund, um sich auf das Wiedersehen zu freuen, denn sie würde zweifelsohne um einiges besser aussehen als jetzt.

Ein paar Zaubersprüche später, die das nötigste in ihrem Gesicht kaschierten und ihre Haare in einen annehmbaren Zustand brachten, verließ sie den Gryffindorturm.

Sowohl ihre Rücken- und Kopfschmerzen, als auch das flaue Gefühl im Magen, blieben zwar, aber sie hoffte, dass es ihr nach einer Tasse Tee und ein paar Scheiben Toast besser gehen und sie den Tag so gut es ging überstehen würde.

**oOoOoOo**

„Hermine! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hat dich letzte Nacht der Hogwarts Express überrollt, oder was? Du siehst echt furchtbar aus", stellte Ron fest, als Hermine ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Jetzt ging es los. Frage- und Antwortmarathon.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits. Danke für das überaus charmante Kompliment, Ronald, und nein, ich wurde nicht vom Hogwarts Express überfahren, ich habe lediglich ziemlich schlecht geschlafen."

Ginny betrachtete ihre Freundin fragend von der Seite und Harry beäugte sie äußerst misstrauisch. Man sah ihm förmlich an, wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann und sich sein bevorzugtes Hassobjekt vor sein geistiges Auge schob. Schließlich wussten alle drei, dass sie bei Snape gewesen war. Hermine griff derweil, die stechenden Schmerzen ignorierend, nach Tee und Toast, als es an Harry war, nachzuhaken.

„Wer oder was hat dich denn so schlecht schlafen lassen?"

Hermine fixierte Harrys Blick. „Was soll denn _wer_ heißen?"

„Du warst doch gestern Abend wieder bei Snape, oder?"

„Ja, war ich, und?"

„Na ja, Ron hat recht, weißt du. Du siehst wirklich nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus und ich frage mich nur…"

„Was fragst du dich, Harry?" Hermine blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen und wartete auf die unvermeidliche Frage.

„Ich frage mich, ob er irgendetwas damit zu tun hat?"

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. Natürlich hatte er damit zu tun, aber das konnte sie ihnen schlecht aufs Butterbrot schmieren, wenn sie Tote vermeiden wollte.

„Und wie, bitteschön, kommst du auf die Idee, das _er_ etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, was soll er denn, deiner Meinung nach, mit mir gemacht haben?"

„Entschuldige mal. Das Snape nicht für seine Liebenswürdigkeit im Umgang mit Schülern bekannt ist, dürfte wohl auch dir nicht entgangen sein. Wir haben gestern Abend auf dich gewartet, Hermine. Nachdem du nach Mitternacht immer noch nicht aus den Kerkern zurück warst, haben wir es aufgegeben und sind schlafen gegangen. Du kreuzt hier auf und siehst aus wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Ich zähle halt eins und eins zusammen. Also, erzähl uns doch, was dich so lange aufgehalten hat", raunzte Harry.

Hermine glaubte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben. Es war ja nett, dass ihre Freunde auf sie gewartet hatten, aber das hier grenzte schon an Kontrolle.

„Harry", schnappte sie, „es freut mich ungemein, dass du addieren kannst und es ist nett, das ihr auf mich gewartet habt, aber es gibt nichts weiter dazu zu sagen und schon gar nicht explizit zu Professor Snape. Ich hab euch schon gesagt, dass ich neben dem regulären Unterricht bei ihm arbeiten werde, um mich auf Cambridge vorzubereiten."

Hermine entging es nicht, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig die Luft anhielten und sie anblickten.

„Bevor ihr mich jetzt weiter mit Fragen bombardiert und um das Thema abzuschließen, ja, ich war erst nach Mitternacht zurück im Turm, allerdings nur, weil Professor Snape und ich einen Arbeitsplan für mich erstellt haben, der es mir ermöglicht, effizient zu bleiben. Ich habe so verflixt schlecht geschlafen, weil mir meine künftigen Aufgaben, die ich zu erledigen habe, heute Nacht einfach keine Ruhe gelassen haben."

_Bestens, ich hoffe, ich bin durch mit dem Frage- und Antwortspiel._

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du uns damit abspeisen kannst", blaffte Ron sie nun an. „Wir sind deine Freunde, Hermine. Du musst uns schon mit ein wenig mehr füttern, als mit den paar Brocken, die du uns hingeworfen hast. Du sollst doch bestimmt irgendwas für Snape tun. Der alte Schleimbeutel macht nichts, ohne was dafür zurück zu bekommen."

Hermine schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. _Also doch noch nicht durch, verdammt._

„Ronald, bitte. Es ist so wie ich es bereits sagte. Ich bereite mich auf meine Studien vor, er hilft mir dabei und Professor Snape, auch wenn dich das jetzt schockieren wird, erwartet dafür keine Gegenleistung."

Ron öffnete und schloss seinen Mund immer wieder, Harry glotzte etwas argwöhnisch vor sich hin, während Ginny ihre Freundin mit einiger Skepsis im Blick aufmerksam musterte.

Harry räusperte sich. „Also gut, Hermine. Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, wie du sagst, dann nehmen wir es erstmal so hin. Aber eins sag ich dir, wenn ich feststelle, dass du noch öfter nach einem Abend mit Snape so aussiehst wie heute morgen, dann werde ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen", schloss er und widmete sich, wie auch Ron, wieder seinem Teller.

_Geschafft! Danke, lieber Gott.  
_

**oOoOoOo**

Nach dem, für Hermine, dann doch recht spärlich ausgefallenen Frühstück, machten sich die Drei auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Ginny ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte sich mit den Worten: „Mit dieser Halbwahrheit kannst du vielleicht die Jungs abspeisen, aber nicht mich. Ich sehe, dass du Schmerzen hast und das was passiert ist. Wenn du darüber reden willst, du weißt, wo du mich findest.", von ihr verabschiedet. Hermine war viel zu verdutzt, als das sie noch etwas hätte entgegnen können.

Ginny hatte in den letzten Monaten ein erstaunliches Gespür für Menschen und besondere Situationen entwickelt, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so verkehrt, sich mit ihr auszutauschen und sie an ihrem Gefühlschaos teilhaben zu lassen, aber das musste vorerst warten. Das dringlichere Problem wartete im Keller.

Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den sie die Treppen hinab stiegen, wuchs Hermines Anspannung.

Für sie war es eine enorme Erleichterung gewesen, dass er nicht in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück war, aber jetzt war eine Begegnung unausweichlich und alles, was Hermine sich vorher zusammengebastelt hatte, drohte nun, wie ein Kartenhäuschen, zusammen zu stürzen. Als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat und sich an ihren Tisch setzte, war sie ein einziges Nervenbündel.

Kaum das sie alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, rauschte Snape auch schon in typischer Manier in das Klassenzimmer und steuerte sein Pult an. Mit kurzem, albernem Zauberstabgefuchelt ließ er die Tür in Schloss krachen. Sämtliche Schüler zuckten zusammen und zogen vorsichtshalber ihre Köpfe ein.

Professor Snape, dem seine extrem schlechte Laune anzusehen war, präsentierte sich in voller Größe seinen Schülern und blickte in die Runde. Als Hermine an der Reihe war, verengten sich seine Augen um eine Winzigkeit und er fixierte sie genau. Es schien, als wolle er sie mit seinem Blick röntgen, um so festzustellen zu können, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging und ob sie eventuell etwas unternommen hatte, um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen.

Hermine musste, obwohl die Situation alles andere als angenehm war und sie vor innerer Anspannung fast platzte, in diesem Moment ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Er war offenbar zu demselben Schluss gekommen, wie sie selbst.

Nach ein paar Sekunden unterbrach er den Blickkontakt und begann mit dem Unterricht.

„Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie an Ihre Kessel kommen und sich um Ihren Trank kümmern. Ich erwarte des Weiteren von Ihnen ausführliche Notizen zu den einzelnen Braustufen, sowie eine Erläuterung zu den unterschiedlichen Zutaten, wie sie miteinander reagieren und warum."

Ein allgemeines Stöhnen und Seufzen lief durch die Klasse, als sie hörten, welches Arbeitspensum sie vor sich hatten. Professor Snape entging diese Reaktion selbstverständlich nicht.

„Seien Sie versichert, dass auch mir dieses Affentheater nicht im mindesten Spaß bereitet, ganz im Gegenteil Aber wenn _ich_ durch dieses Dilemma durch muss, dann müssen _Sie_ das erst recht. Wer sich allerdings außerstande sieht, dem Unterricht zu folgen, dem ist es freigestellt, zu gehen und mit jedem Hohlkopf, der freiwillig diesen Klassenraum verlässt, wird sich meine Laune verbessern."

Er wartete einen Moment. Als niemand anstalten, machte den Klassenraum zu verlassen, raunzte er, „Fangen Sie an", und begab sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Hermine begann zunächst damit, ihre Unterlagen und Schreibutensilien auf ihrem Pult auszubreiten und zu sortieren. Schon das Bücken hinab zu ihrer Tasche, bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie den Vormittag über einen Kessel gebeugt stehen sollte ohne vor Schmerz aufzuheulen.

_Beiß die Zähne zusammen, Mädchen. Du wirst das schon irgendwie hinbekommen. _

Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall eine Blöße vor Professor Snape geben und ihm nicht zeigen, dass ihr gerade mehr danach war, zusammenzubrechen. Andererseits, es konnte nicht schaden, ihn hier und da daran zu erinnern, was er angerichtet hatte.

Als Hermine sich zu ihrem Kessel begab, um ihren Vielsafttrank zu studieren, spürte sie, wie sein Blick ihr folgte und ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Wenn das jetzt den ganzen Vormittag so gehen sollte, würde sie mit Gewissheit einen Fehler machen und ihm somit eine neue Angriffsfläche bieten. Konnte dieser Blödmann denn nicht andere Schüler unter die Lupe nehmen?

Zäh wie Gummi zogen sich die ersten beiden Stunden hin. Hermine versuchte, so konzentriert wie möglich zu arbeiten, was allerdings nicht immer gelingen wollte. Ihre Schläfen pochten, ihr Rücken schmerzte wie die Hölle und ihre Hände begannen zeitweilig zu zittern, wenn sie ihre Braunotizen vervollständigte.

Sie wusste, dass Professor Snape mittlerweile erfasst hatte, in welchen Zustand sie sich befand und war ihm dankbar, dass er es wenigstens unterließ, sie vor versammelter Mannschaft runter zu machen und sich stattdessen darauf beschränkte, ihr immer wieder mahnende Blicke zuzuwerfen, wenn sie an ihrem Kessel stand.

Da hatte dann wohl doch Jemand so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Als das Ende der Doppelstunde eingeläutet wurde, räumte die Klasse zusammen, nahm von Professor Snape noch letzte Anweisungen entgegen, wie mit dem Vielsafttrank weiterhin zu verfahren sei und verließen die Räume, um zwanzig Minuten Pause zu machen, bis der Leistungskurs begann.

„Boah, der hat wieder ne Laune heute, das ist echt nicht zum aushalten", motzte Ron vor sich hin, „und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir die Fledermaus jetzt noch zwei Stunden ertragen müssen, könnt ich echt kotzen, Alter."

Harry erwiderte irgendetwas, aber Hermine hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Sie zog sich ein paar Schritte weiter in den Kerker zurück, ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten und schloss die Augen. In den letzten Minuten war ihr klar geworden, dass sie _so_ den Tag nicht überstehen würde. Sie hatte sich nun doch dazu entschlossen, nach der nächsten Doppelstunde zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen. Irgendetwas würde ihr schon einfallen, was sie der Krankenschwester auftischen konnte.

Die Pause verging wie im Flug und schon sah sie sich wieder dem Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte gegenüber, wobei zurzeit Albtraum wohl besser traf.

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte Hermine, so konzentriert wie möglich zu arbeiten, was auch in diesen Stunden nicht recht gelingen wollte. Und wieder warf Snape ihr lediglich mahnende Blicke zu oder deutete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an, wenn sie im Begriff war, einen Fehler zu machen. Auf diese Weise konnten sie miteinander kommunizieren, ohne dass ihre Mitschüler etwas davon mitbekamen.

Es läutete zur Mittagspause. Endlich. Der Vormittag war vorbei. Die Schüler des Leistungskurses packten so schnell es ging, ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Klassenraum.

Hermine, die eben nicht so schnell war, bemerkte, dass Harry und Ron auf sie warteten. Als sie ihre Tasche fertig gepackt hatte und im Begriff war, mit den Jungs den Kerker zu verlassen, vernahm sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben."

_Mist_

Harry und Ron wechselten Blicke zwischen Snape und Hermine, ließen das Ganze aber unkommentiert

„Potter, Weasley, ich weiß, Sie Beide können nicht anders, aber versuchen Sie trotzdem mit dem dämlichen Glotzen aufzuhören und verschwinden Sie, bevor ich in Versuchung gerate und nachhelfe."

Hermine zeigte Snape nach wie vor ihre Kehrseite. Sie nickte den Jungs lächelnd zu, wartete geduldig, bis Harry und Ron die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, bevor sie sich betont langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihm offen in die Augen blickte.

„Kommen Sie endlich her oder brauchen Sie es schriftlich?"

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung, reckte ihr Kinn angriffslustig nach vorne und versuchte sich aufzurichten, um entschlossener zu wirken, was gründlich misslang, nachdem ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Rücken bis in die Beine schoss und sie fast vor seinem Schreibtisch zusammensackte.

Snape rannte blitzartig um seinen Schreibtisch herum und fing sie auf.

„Sie waren und sind eine verdammt schlechte Schauspielerin, Gryffindor", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr und Hermine wurde aus ganz anderen Gründen gehörig flau in der Magengegend.

„Kommen Sie mit, ich bringe Sie erstmal in meine Räumlichkeiten und dann sehen wir weiter.

_Oha. Hilfe, nicht in seine Wohnung. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut._

Sie wollte unter gar keinen Umständen wieder dorthin zurück. Das war kein gutes Omen, aber im nächsten Moment hörte sie sich selbst „Ja, Sir" sagen.

_Verdammt._

Snape führte sie mit Bedacht hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer und platzierte sie auf seiner Couch. _Die_ Couch, auf die er sie am Vorabend geschmissen hatte. Das konnte heiter werden. Hoffentlich sprach er sie nicht auf den Kuss an, das würde mehr als nur peinlich werden. Hermine versuchte, sich zu entspannen, was ihr jedoch nicht recht gelingen wollte. Sie fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in dieser Umgebung, dennoch schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte, die aufkeimenden unangenehmen Bilder zu unterdrücken, die mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche wollten.

„Warten Sie hier, ich bin gleich zurück", hörte Hermine Snape sagen und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. Er würde ihr gewiss nicht noch einmal wehtun, das konnte und wollte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

Es vergingen nur wenige Augenblicke und Snape kam aus seinem privaten Labor zurück in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte wie er ein paar Phiolen und andere Dinge auf dem Tisch abstellte und an sie herantrat.

„Gryffindor, sehen Sie mich an".

_Gryffindor? Gryffindor?_ Wer sollte das denn sein? _Ach, das bin ja ich._ Was ist denn das für eine neue Marotte? Wann hatte er begonnen sie so zu nennen?

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich Snape direkt gegenüber. Er hatte sich vor sie gekniet und musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie musste sich mehr als zusammenreißen, um nicht in dieser unendlich schwarzen Tiefe zu ertrinken, in die sie gerade im Begriff war einzutauchen.

Er musste denken, dass sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, so wie sie ihn gerade anstarrte. Peinlich berührt senkte Hermine den Kopf und blickte auf ihre Hände, die auf einmal unendlich spannend waren. Das flüchtige Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht entging ihr dabei.

„Miss Granger, sagen Sie mir, wo genau Sie Schmerzen haben, damit ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann."

„Sir, ich, also…"

„Bei Merlin, Gryffindor. Ich dachte, Sie hätten dieses unsinnige Gestammel mittlerweile abgelegt."

Das war jawohl die Höhe. Der Mann war für ihren derzeitigen Zustand verantwortlich und jetzt besaß er noch die Unverfrorenheit, sie anzuraunzen.

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, aber Sie sollten doch eigentlich wissen, wo ich Schmerzen habe, schließlich haben _Sie_ mich, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, quer durch Ihr Wohnzimmer auf dieses Möbelstück geschmissen."

Das hatte gesessen. Hermine registrierte sofort, wie Snapes Augen gefährlich aufblitzten, aber diesmal schaute sie nicht weg, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hielt ihm stand.

Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er für einen Moment das Atmen vergessen und leichte Verblüffung war in seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Hermine genoss diesen Moment. Snape, und wenn auch nur für einen Moment, mundtot zu bekommen, kam einem kleinen Weltwunder gleich.

Es verging etliche Zeit, ohne das er auch nur den geringsten Ton von sich gab und so beschloss Hermine, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

„Professor…, ich bin weit davon entfernt, mich für das, was ich gerade sagte, zu entschuldigen und ich bin im Augenblick auch nicht in der Lage, eine erneute Konfrontation mit Ihnen durchzustehen. Lassen Sie mich einfach gehen und ich besorge mir auf der Krankenstation ein Schmerzmittel, damit ich den Rest des Tages einigermaßen hinter mich bringen und heute Abend mit Ihnen arbeiten kann, denn in diesem Zustand bin ich keine große Hilfe, weder für Sie, noch für sonst irgendwen. Ich stehe mir, wie Sie heute schon bemerkt haben, selbst im Weg. Und, vermutlich haben Sie es nur getan, um keine Scherereien zu haben, aber trotzdem danke, dass Sie mir im Unterricht geholfen haben."

Seine Maske saß wieder perfekt. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was in diesen Momenten in ihm vorging und bevor es ihr wirklich unheimlich werden konnte, erhob sich Snape.

„Miss Granger, eine nette kleine Ansprache, die Sie da gehalten haben. Ich würde gerne auf den ein oder anderen Punkt eingehen, wenn Sie erlauben.

Erstens, Sie müssen sich für überhaupt nichts entschuldigen, ich weiß selbst, was passiert ist und was ich getan habe.

Zweitens, es wird zu keiner Konfrontation zwischen Ihnen und mir kommen. Nicht heute.

Drittens, Sie werden nirgendwo hingehen und schon gar nicht auf die Krankenstation. Sie werden den Rest des Tages hier bei mir verbringen und sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, bis Sie wieder unter Menschen können. Ich werde Sie bei meinen Kollegen entschuldigen, also machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken."

Hermines Augen wurden immer größer. Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie sollte den ganzen Tag bei ihm verbringen? Himmel, das konnte heiter werden und dieses Grinsen, welches sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Und jetzt, Gryffindor,… ziehen Sie Ihre Bluse aus, damit ich mir Ihren Rücken ansehen kann"

Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

_Äh, wie meinen?_

Hatte er tatsächlich gerade gesagt, sie solle sich ihrer Bluse entledigen? Nie und nimmer. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Hermines Ohren rauschten, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Augen mussten früher oder später aus ihren Höhlen kullern, denn die wurden immer größer.

Snape stand vor ihr und grinste sie weiterhin unverschämt amüsiert an.

Das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Gestern Abend hatte er sie nieder gemacht, weil sie es gewagt hatte ihn zu küssen und einen Tag später stand er vor ihr und erwartete, dass sie sich mal eben mir nichts dir nichts auszog.

„Pr…, Pro,… Professor. Entschuldigung, aber sagten Sie gerade, ich soll meine Bluse ausziehen?"

Snape lachte auf und seine Augen sprühten vor Belustigung. Hermine fand das überhaupt nicht zum lachen. Wie schön, dass er sich auf ihre Kosten amüsierte, aber was zu viel war, war zuviel. Sollte er doch jemand anderen verarschen. Hermine jedenfalls hatte genug. Sie stand auf und wollte an ihm vorbei, doch besonders weit kam sie nicht, denn er hielt sie an beiden Armen fest und zog sie ein Stückweit zu sich heran.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben sich nicht verhört", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine bekam weiche Knie und eine Gänsehaut, als sie spürte, wie sein warmer Atem ihren Hals streifte und die Armee der Schmetterlinge kehrte zurück.

„Warum sind Sie jetzt so verstört? Gestern Abend waren Sie weitaus mutiger."

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und Hermine schluckte.

„Kommen Sie, kleine Gryffindor, nur keine Scheu. Ich will mir lediglich Ihren Rücken anschauen und um Sie zu beruhigen, Sie haben nichts, was ich in meinem Leben nicht schon mal gesehen habe. Also, ziehen Sie sich freiwillig aus, oder soll ich nachhelfen?"

Die Ameisen kamen, rauschten durch ihre Blutbahnen und Hermine war, als hätte sie jemand in Watte gepackt. Die ganze Situation war so unwirklich, dass sie sicher war, gleich aus einem Traum zu erwachen.

Sir…, ich…, nein, ähm…, schon gut, ich ziehe mich aus", hörte sie sich selbst stammeln.

„Braves Mädchen."

_Soviel zum Thema: Ich trete ihm als selbstbewusste, junge Frau gegenüber!_

Wie, in drei Teufels Namen, schaffte es dieser Mistkerl, sie innerhalb einer Nanosekunde so aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und nur noch reagieren anstatt agieren konnte?

Snape drehte sich zunächst von ihr weg und ging zu dem Tisch, auf den er die Phiolen und Tiegel abgestellt hatte. Hermine holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Mit jedem Knopf, den sie öffnete, wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe von Weiß wie ein Schwan zu Rot wie ein Pavianhintern.

Als sie den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse geöffnet hatte und ihr BH nun zum Vorschein kam, drehte Snape sich zu ihr um. Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille. Snapes Augen wurden, wie es schien, eine Spur dunkler und ein feines Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Er ließ seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht, entlang an ihrem Hals und Dekolté hinab, bis zu ihrem Bauch und wieder hinauf gleiten. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Bei allen Göttern, hoffentlich ersparte er ihr eine zynische Bemerkung.

„Hübsch", kommentierte Professor Snape und kam wieder auf sie zu. „Drehen Sie sich um."

Hermine gehorchte.

„Sie sollten Ihre Bluse doch ganz ablegen. Da Sie nicht hören können, Miss Granger, werde ich nachhelfen müssen, oder sehen Sie das anders?", fragte er mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Er war so dicht an sie herangetreten, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Wie in Trance schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, sich zu bewegen geschweige denn, etwas zu sagen, schloss die Augen und wartete einfach ab.

Es war mehr der Hauch einer Berührung, als tatsächlicher Körperkontakt. Hermine spürte wie seine Hände langsam an ihren Oberarmen bis zu ihren Schultern hinauf wanderten, dort einen Moment verweilten, bevor sie weiter auf Reisen gingen. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten Hermines Hals, ehe er seine Hände entlang ihres Schlüsselbeines über ihr Dekolté bis kurz vor ihren Brustansatz gleiten ließ und dort stoppte.

Das war zuviel. Hermine konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie war Wachs in seinen Händen. Er spielte nur mit ihr, das war ihr klar, aber es war ihr in diesem Moment verdammt noch mal scheiß egal.

_Ein Stückchen tiefer, bitte, bitte. Nur noch ein kleines Stück weiter._

Stattdessen spürte sie, wie er ihre geöffnete Bluse nahm und sie ihr sanft von Körper streifte.

„Es geht nur um ihren Rücken, kleine Gryffindor", raunte Snape ganz nah.

Der nächste wonnige Schauer überfiel Hermine. Götter, wie sehr sie ihn wollte. War diesem Mann eigentlich klar, was er alleine mit seiner dunklen Stimme bei ihr erzeugte.

Der abrupte Verlust seiner Körperwärme und eine ruckartige Bewegung hinter ihr veranlassten Hermine, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen und abermals klappte ihr der Mund auf.

Snape hatte offensichtlich mit seinem Zauberstab gefuchtelt, denn die Couch vor Hermine war nicht länger eine Couch, sondern ein äußerst bequem aussehendes Bett mit Kissen und Decke.

_Was zum Teufel…_

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an.

„Sir, was soll das hier werden?" verlangte sie mit Nachdruck zu wissen.

Snape amüsierte sich immer noch und Hermine wurde sich auch bewusst, warum. Sie stand mit halbnacktem Oberkörper vor ihm. Das war sicher nicht der geeignete Aufzug, um von ihm ernst genommen zu werden

_Toll. Vom Regen, unter Umgehung der Traufe, direkt in die Scheiße. Peinlicher kanns echt nicht mehr werden._

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich lediglich um ihr Wohlbefinden besorgt bin." Bei diesem Satz blitzten seine Augen.

_Na klar, nur meinen wir beide nicht dasselbe Wohlbefinden!_

„So gut mir die momentane Aussicht auch gefällt, tun Sie mir dennoch den Gefallen und legen Sie sich hin, auf den Bauch, wenn ich bitten darf, damit ich mich Ihrem entzückenden Hinterteil widmen kann."

Hermine hasste es, dass er die Situation so offensichtlich genoss und sie sich fühlte wie ein Ausstellungsstück, das man begaffen konnte, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, was er wollte und so legte sie sich, schlussendlich, auf das Bett, rückte noch ein Stück zur Seite, um Platz für ihn zu machen.

Als sie abermals seine Hände auf ihrem Körper spürte und die Armee der Ameisen zurückkam, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen. Er sollte nicht schon wieder mitbekommen, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er ganz genau wusste, was er damit bei ihr bewirkte. Sie war ja dumm genug gewesen, ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Snape ließ seine Hände an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang gleiten, untersuchte ihr Genick, ihre Rippenbogen und ging erneut jeden einzelnen Wirbel durch, was Hermine hier und da zusammenzucken ließ, wenn er auf eine Stelle traf, die besonders weh tat.

„In Ordnung. Es ist nichts gebrochen."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt mit einer Heilsalbe einreiben, die bewirkt, dass die Prellungen und Hämatome schneller abheilen. Des Weiteren bekommen Sie von mir gleich ein leichtes Schmerzmittel, so dass Sie sich wieder angemessen bewegen können, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, sowie einen Trank gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen. Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie in der vergangenen Nacht wenig bis gar nicht geschlafen haben?"

„Ja, Sir, das stimmt."

„Dann werde ich Ihnen ebenfalls ein leichtes Schlafmittel geben. Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich Sie hier behalten werde, bis Sie soweit wieder hergestellt sind. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir".

„Gut."

Snape reichte ihr zwei Phiolen, die das jeweilige Schmerzmittel enthielten und Hermine trank, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Dann schnappte er sich einen Tiegel vom Tisch und begann damit, Hermine an den betroffenen Stellen vorsichtig, einzureiben. Seine Hände an ihrem Körper und der nachlassende Schmerz fühlten sich einfach fabelhaft an. Die Salbe und die Schmerztränke hatten eine wunderbare Wirkung und Hermine spürte, wie sie sich endlich entspannte und kurz davor war in das Reich der Träume abzudriften. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte er stundenlang weitermachen können.

„Miss Granger?"

„Hm…" Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Gryffindor!"

_Mist_

„Ja, Sir?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ratsam ist, Ihnen noch einen Schlaftrank zu verpassen, Sie sind ohnehin schon ganz woanders."

„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Es fühlt sich einfach gut an, nach all den Stunden, endlich keine Schmerzen mehr haben zu müssen."

Snape begegnete ihr mit einem solch seltsamen Blick, dass es Hermine mulmig wurde. Irgendwie sah er sie an, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht.

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen, glauben Sie mir."

Hermine wurde schlagartig bewusst, das sie mit ihrer beiläufigen Bemerkung etwas in ihm zu Tage gefördert hatte, was sie ganz und gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Sie wusste und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was dieser Mann durchmachten musste, um am Leben zu bleiben und wie viele Schmerzen er in seinem Leben schon hatte ertragen müssen und der jetzige Zeitpunkt war der Falsche, um etwas darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Professor?"

Snape kam zurück, von wo auch immer er gerade gewesen war und sah auf sie hinab.

„Nehmen Sie das Schlafmittel, Gryffindor. Es wird Ihnen gut tun, ein paar Stunden abzuschalten."

Hermine nahm die Phiole entgegen.

„Sir, darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

„Wenn es um gestern Abend geht, dann vergessen Sie es gleich wieder, das werden wir morgen besprechen."

„Nein, Sir, es geht nicht um gestern Abend. Ich…, ich würde nur gerne wissen, ob Sie hier sein werden, wenn ich aufwache."

Er schenkte ihr einen langen Blick, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich werde da sein und jetzt trinken Sie endlich dieses Zeug."

„Danke."

„Nicht dafür, Gryffindor, nicht dafür."

Hermine setzte an und trank in einem Zug. Die Wirkung setzte augenblicklich ein. Sie fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit sie überkam, ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Das Reich der Träume war zum greifen nah und er war bei ihr.

Das letzte, was Hermine glaubte zu spüren, war eine Hand, die ihre Wange streichelte.

Träumte sie schon? Es spielte keine Rolle. Alles was zählte war, dass es sich gut anfühlte.

**t.b.c**

* * *

**Ich wünsche Euch allen ein „schönes Weihnachtsfest" und einen „Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr". Mögen all Eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen.**


End file.
